Show me How to Breathe Again
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Para salvar su vida y la de su hijo Ilithyia huye con los reveldes. Obligada a vivir como una mas entre ellos, debera luchar contra su amor y su odio por el Tracio para sobrevivir, sin saber que eso ya había cambiado - Spartacus/Ilithyia. TERMINADO.
1. Necesidades

**Hola chicos! Aquí os traigo mi ultima y nueva fumada, mi nueva historia esta vez de mi serie favorita, Spartacus! Disfrutad!**

**.**

.

**Pareja**: Sparlithyia (Spartacus/Ilithyia)

**Parejas secundarias**: Craevia (Crixus/Naevia) − Spura (Spartacus/Sura flashbacks) − Galitta (Gannicus/Melitta flashbacks) − Ligeros toques de SparMira y Nagron.

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:** lemon, lenguaje malsonante (insultos), violencia, lenguaje antiguo típico de la serie… Vamos, Spartacus en estado puro!

**Disclaimer**: Spartacus y su historia y personajes no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Gannicus estaría secuestrado en mi cama XD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Show me How to Breathe Again**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Necesidades"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ilithyia suspiró, limpiando su frente de las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que se iban formando en ella resbalando por su delicada y suave piel, ahora sudorosa y sucia, llena de barro y restos de hojas del bosque.

La luz del sol era cegadora, y el maldito calor la estaba robando el aliento que daba energía a sus cansadas piernas, rogando por el deseado descanso en el que por fin se encontraban, oh si, o al menos eso es lo que ella hubiera deseado ya que si los Dioses no fueran tan crueles le hubieran concedido el añorado y merecido descanso en vez de torturarla con pensamientos, regaños y situaciones desfavorecedoras, tal como la de ahora, en la que se encontraba a pesar de sus mas descabelladas fantasías.

Quien iba a decirlo hacia apenas un mes… ella, la rica y viuda heredera, la joven y hermosa hija del Senador Albinius que ahora descansaba en las verdes llanuras del Eliseo, y a quien los Dioses tuvieran en su inmensa gloria; estaba allí en pie y apoyada contra un árbol en medio de un frondoso bosque perdido de la mano de Júpiter y llena de suciedad, rodeada de salvajes indeseables y rogando interiormente por su vida y la de su hijo no nacido a cada segundo, muerta de miedo y dependiendo de la protección de un puto Tracio. Uno que llenaba sus pensamientos más ocultos, ahora más que nunca.

Y luego estaba ella.

Esa mujer que había intentado matarla, la que había sido esclava en la casa de Batiatus y que al parecer tenía deseos personales en su contra, deseosa de ver como su respiración se apagaba y se lanzaba hacia las costas de la otra vida sin tardanza… si, sin duda esa mujer quería verla muerta, y no solo a ella, lo veía en sus ojos oscuros cada vez que se posaban sobre su vientre y su voz la golpeaba como una bofetada, dura y sin gentileza, tal como en ese momento.

Su llamado la sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad.

−Pontelo –dijo la mujer, sujetando algo entre sus brazos y extendiéndolo hacia ella.

Ilithyia la miró sin comprender, recordando súbitamente de que estaban hablando antes de que ella se sumiera en sus pensamientos. Al parecer la chica pretendía que se pusiera un repugnante vestido de esclava tal como el que ellas usaban, e ignoraba con que propósito despiadado, pero se negaba a llevarlo; aun mas en su condición de embarazada.

− ¿No pretenderás que me ponga esa prenda en mi estado? –afirmó Ilithyia incrédula, pasando sus ojos de la tela a la mujer respectivamente.

La mujer la miró con una expresión de desprecio en su bronceado rostro, tensando la mandíbula antes de responder como siempre con dureza.

−Un acto de gentileza que no mereces –dijo secamente –pero que nuestro líder encuentra necesario –finalizó con lo que a Ilithyia le pareció un matiz de dolor y amargura en su voz.

−Los Dioses me libren de tal cosa –negó cuando encontró la voz.

Su respuesta pareció molestar a la mujer, que se aproximo a ella amenazante, seguida por un chico más joven y de aspecto extranjero, Sirio tal vez; dado su cabello negro largo y su piel oscura.

−Ponte, el puto, vestido –ordenó la mujer –y no es una petición esta vez…

Tras decir esas amenazantes palabras la mujer se acercó a ella aun mas, con el vestido en la mano y una expresión firme en la cara, asustándola. Ilithyia trato de retroceder, encontrándolo imposible ya que el árbol que había tras ella le cortaba el paso, así que ladeó el rostro esperando lo peor. Pero el golpe nunca llego, en su lugar sus palabras frías la golpearon mas duramente que el tacto.

−La puta del Pretor, que no puede soportar que una tela indigna manche su piel… –comenzó la esclava, llegando a su altura –si no quieres ponértelo bien, tendrás que caminar desnuda por el campamento… más de uno de los hombres no dudarán en dar vida a su polla con lo que tengas entre las piernas…

− ¡Basta Mira! –interrumpió el joven tras ella, poniendo una mano sobre e hombro de la mujer para detenerla.

La mujer de nombre Mira le miró confusa primero e incrédula y con indignación después, librándose del suave toque del chico en su hombro y arrojando el vestido al suelo, alejándose de ellos a grandes pasos perdiéndose entre las sombras de los árboles y dejándolos libres de su presencia.

El chico suspiró, agachándose y recogiendo el vestido del suelo dejando que unos mechones rebeldes se escaparan de su oscuro cabello cayendo sobre su rostro; acercándose a ella lentamente clavando sus ojos grandes y castaños en ella intentando infundirle tranquilidad; le pareció a Ilithyia. Una vez libre de la presencia de Mira, Ilithyia se apaciguó volviendo a respirar con normalidad, momento que el chico aprovecho para hablar.

−Disculpas –dijo el joven suavemente –no tengas en cuenta sus palabras… nadie va a dañarte mientras permanezcas aquí.

Ilithyia le miró incrédula, no por las palabras en si, sino por el hecho de que el chico parecía ser el único que mostraba gentileza para con ella en ese maldito campamento; exceptuando al propio Tracio, que aun así era mas seco en su toque, mas visceral… debía admitir que no esperaba encontrarse algo así en este lugar, era un tipo de bendición que dudaba merecer si eran ciertas sus palabras.

−Das aliento a una mujer Romana… –dudó Ilithyia – ¿acaso tu no me odias como los otros?

El chico no respondió enseguida, lo pensó durante unos largos segundos con la mirada perdida antes de hablar.

−No esta en mi condición lastimar a una mujer indefensa que porta un hijo en su vientre –respondió finalmente el chico –sea Romana o no.

−Hablas con conocimiento y convicción… –afirmó ella sorprendida e inquirió− ¿acaso has nacido aquí, en Roma?

El chico sin embargo apartó la mirada sin responder, tenso, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente dolido antes de volverse a mirarla de nuevo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

−Deberías llevarlo –dijo él ofreciéndole el vestido que Mira había tirado, evadiendo la pregunta que ella le había hecho –Spartacus cree que estarás mas segura si pareces uno más de nosotros, y despertarías menos hostilidades entre nuestra gente…

Ilithyia no respondió, pero esta vez si aceptó la prenda, tomándola entre sus manos.

Al ver que ella había cogido el vestido, el chico asintió suavemente y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a donde estaba el centro del campamento.

De nuevo estaba sola, sola con sus pensamientos, sola y perdida con recuerdos del pasado y de los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a esa situación, a ese lugar, a vivir entre los rebeldes… Tan solo habían pasado unos días… menos de una semana desde que toda esta horrible pesadilla había comenzado; así que mientras desataba los lazos de su lujoso vestido azul bordado con oro y flores de perlas para ponerse esa sucia tela de esclava, dejo que su mente vagara, recordando como había llegado a esto...

* * *

_Los susurros se agolpaban en su cabeza, llenando su mente como cuchillos al rojo vivo. Oh si, dolía, dolía hasta el tomar aire en esa maldita casa._

_Ilithyia la odiaba, odiaba encontrarse tan sola y odiada, castigada por los Dioses por su egoísmo y falta de juicio… y bien sabia su situación. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos cada vez que el tema daba vida a sus pensamientos; cosa que sucedía a todas horas en esa inmensa soledad donde solo la compañía de Lucrecia le daba la cordura necesaria para no quitarse la vida. Por su hijo. Su hijo y de Spartacus. Los Dioses era crueles en ocasiones, y esta era una de ellas, haciendo que portara un hijo en su seno del hombre que le había destrozado la vida… y que a la vez se la había salvado mostrando su despreciable misericordia y alejándola de toda posibilidad de maldecirlo, cosa que le traería algún consuelo en esos tiempos donde nadie la quería, en este mundo donde sobraba. _

_Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Gannicus la había secuestrado llevándola hasta el campamento de los rebeldes donde Spartacus había perdonado su vida después de enterarse de la amarga verdad. El hijo que llevaba en su vientre era suyo; concebido aquella noche que llenaba sus sueños cada día, convirtiéndolos en noches de pasión entre los brazos de aquel Apolo de oro que la poseía furiosamente, como nunca antes había sido tomada… y luego estaba él, el hombre detrás del Dios, esa visión de ojos azules que la miraban con incredulidad tras ser despojado de esa mascara dorada…_

_La joven acarició su vientre al recordarlo, estaba mas abultado aun que antes, puesto que solo quedaban unos días para que llegara el momento de traer al mundo a la criatura; el momento en que seguramente su esposo le quitaría la vida al encontrarla inservible, ya que ya le habría proporcionado su deseado heredero._

_Temía profundamente que ese momento llegara, en ocasiones dejando las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas en libertad, solo cuando sabía que nadie la observaba; tal como en ese momento._

−_Vas a ser mi muerte –susurró Ilithyia acariciando su tripa suavemente, sabiendo la verdad en sus palabras –y aun así no puedo odiarte…_

_Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando una voz proveniente de las sombras la sobresaltó, haciendo que se girara bruscamente, observando la figura que salía a la luz de las lámparas._

−_Como te dije aquel día –dijo la suave y firme voz, una que ella conocía bien –una madre siempre protege a su hijo._

−_Lucrecia –logro articular finalmente, aliviada._

_La mujer salió de entre las sombras, revelando su vestido azul grisáceo arrugado y las mejillas más pálidas de lo habitual. No parecía estar bien tampoco, y en ese momento parecía no estar en mejor condición que ella misma como para dar ánimos a cualquiera, sin embargo "el oráculo de Capua" como ella misma solía llamarla cuando aun la odiaba; se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad._

_Lucrecia parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma, y siempre se lo demostraba._

−_Se que pasa por tu cabeza –comenzó diciendo –ya que yo misma comparto tus temores._

_Ilithyia no respondió, esperando a ver que decía._

−_En el momento en que tu hijo llegue a este mundo –continuó Lucrecia al ver que el silencio dominaba a la joven –verás como te precipitas sin remedio hacia la otra vida._

_Lucrecia como siempre confirmaba sus suposiciones, sus peores temores no podían ser ya fantasías ni pesadillas terribles imaginadas por ella misma si es que la otra mujer también había llegado a la misma conclusión. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo, volviendo a derramarse por sus ojos y perdiéndose por su rostro hasta encontrar su cuello, resbalando por el._

_Estaba condenada._

−_Ya nada puede evitar mi muerte –dijo Ilithyia resignada, con el dolor patente en su voz –mi esposo me odia más cada día… siento sus ojos en mi como un puñal pendiendo sobre mi cabeza, temo que jamás perdonará mis palabras…_

_Lucrecia no respondió de inmediato, sino que se acercó más a ella para ofrecer consuelo, rozando el brazo ahora helado de la joven con su mano; infundiendo énfasis a sus palabras._

−_Fue muy desafortunado lo sucedido –dijo finalmente, con voz suave que Ilithyia atesoró –pero los Dioses susurran palabras que elevan mi espíritu, veremos que tu hijo nazca libre de las manos de Glaber, feliz entre tus brazos lejos de las manos del villano._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, alejándose suavemente, ni los Dioses podrían borrar el odio de su esposo por ella en ese momento; jamás perdonaría las intrigas que su padre, Varinius y ella habían tramado en su contra… no había nada que hacer ya._

− _¿Y que pueden hacer los Dioses para librarme de mi esposo? –dudó ella girándose y mirándola de nuevo –Claudio jamás dejaría que su hijo…_

_Lucrecia sonrió misteriosamente, comenzando a andar sobre la habitación como en un suave monologo._

−_Los Dioses susurran muchas cosas –dijo de pronto –sin embargo no son necesarios para saber que Glaber no es el padre del hijo que estas esperando._

_Ilithyia palideció lentamente, tragando saliva mientras sentía que su pulso se aceleraba… pero Lucrecia continuó._

−_Un acto de crueldad emparejarte con Spartacus –prosiguió –uno que lamentaría profundamente de no ser por las bendiciones que guarda…_

_Ya era demasiado, pensó Ilithyia, otra muralla que se derrumbaba a su alrededor, otra de tantas; sus opciones se reducían como los días que pasaban… Si Lucrecia había deducido que el padre no era su marido era probable que mas gente llagara también a esa conclusión, tarde o temprano incluso su mismo esposo._

_Finalmente la joven encontró la voz para hablar, sin firmeza, tensa._

− _¿Desde cuando lo sabes?_

_Lucrecia sonrió sin apice de alegría, mostrando una expresión de lastima le pareció a Ilithyia._

−_Lo he sabido siempre, fingía no saberlo a favor de un trato reverente de tu esposo hacia mi causa –respondió Lucrecia suavemente, aun sonriendo un poco –las lunas pasaron con tu esposo ausente de Capua después de que yacieras con Spartacus… _

− _¿Qué puedo hacer? –se lamentó Ilithyia amargamente, horrorizada –si cuando este niño nazca tiene en su rostro rasgos de ese puto Tracio… –sollozó – Claudio jamás permitirá que viva el hijo del hombre que le ha agraviado tan profundamente… le matará, y a mi junto con él._

_La mayor asintió, comprendiendo la angustia de Ilithyia. No era algo que entrara en sus planes verla muerta, por lo que haria cualquier cosa para salvarla a ella, y al hijo que estaba esperando, y entre esas cosas estaba el verla lejos de sus brazos, en las manos de ese puto Tracio, por mucho sacrificio que resultara para la joven, que debía aceptarlo, si quería salvarse a ella y al bebe._

−_Por eso debes volver con Spartacus –afirmó Lucrecia seriamente._

_Ilithyia la miró atónita, sin creer que pudiera estar hablando en serio, no podía estar oyendo bien._

−_¿Qué?_

−_Él jamás mataría a la madre de su hijo, no permitirá que te toquen ahora que llevas un hijo suyo en tu vientre –se explicó Lucrecia, mirándola fijamente –conozco el corazón del Tracio y se que da vida a sus latidos… –hizo una pausa y continuó en voz mas baja, casi susurrando –la familia que le fue robada con la muerte de su esposa… tu puedes darle la sombra de esa ilusión en cara a salvar la vida de ese niño._

_La comprensión vino entonces hasta ella._

_Ilithyia suspiró, apoyándose en la pared, negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras dejaba que la tristeza se apoderara de ella de nuevo, no por el hecho de no sentirse amada, sino porque la amarga verdad pesaba en ella como una losa de piedra, hecho de Lucrecia como antigua Domina de esa casa, y dueña del Tracio debía tener bien sabido._

−_Él no siente afecto por mi, Lucrecia –contradijo Ilithyia –ni los dioses podrían cambiar eso._

_Lucrecia negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ella suavemente._

−_Aunque el odio le ata a ti ahora –insistió Lucrecia rebatiéndola –el recuerdo de su esposa y el deseo de ese hijo pesarán más en su corazón._

_Ilithyia no respondió, pensativa._

_Aunque Lucrecia tuviera razón sobre su seguridad, sobre que Spartacus no le robara la vida, eso no quitaba el hecho de que los rebeldes esclavos la odiaban solo por el hecho de ser ciudadana Romana… algunos, los que habían vivido en la casa de Batiatus incluso habían querido matarla sin compadecerse de que estuviera embarazada…_

− _¿Pero vivir con esos salvajes? –se resistía a aceptarlo –me matarán, ya lo intentaron antes… aun siento sus manos en mi garganta…_

−_Tranquiliza tu espíritu –ordenó Lucrecia –y verás que los Dioses nos guiarán._

_Ella bufó, negando con la cabeza._

− _¿Los Dioses? –repitió ella –no se que podrían hacer ahora para…_

_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su replica, Lucrecia la interrumpió, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y dándole un suave apretón para infundir tranquilidad._

−_Veré que ese niño llegue sano y salvo a este mundo –dijo Lucrecia con firmeza –y la vida de mi preciada amiga a salvo lejos de las manos del villano._

_Como siempre, el suave y tranquilo consuelo de Lucrecia llegaba a su corazón como un bálsamo que curaba sus heridas. Y esta no era la ocasión en que eso cambiara. Agradeció mentalmente por tenerla y sentir que un soplo de esperanza llegaba a su corazón, tal vez no se equivocaba, tal vez había una salvación, tal vez y solo tal vez los Dioses la guiarían, debía al menos creer en ello…_

−_Los Dioses proveerán –dijo Ilithyia tragando saliva y asintiendo._

−_Proveerán._

* * *

_La luz del sol se colaba por las puertas abiertas de la terraza, iluminando los mapas donde el Pretor y sus hombres se encontraban haciendo planes para someter la maldita rebelión de Spartacus de una buena vez y poder matar a ese puto Tracio que estaba desafiando a Roma, mientras Ilithyia y Lucrecia hacían sus planes, que estaban en marcha en ese mismo momento._

−_Colgad a más esclavos, no importa el costo –ordenó Glaber a sus hombres, entregando un pergamino sellado a uno de ellos –Spartacus debe caer, y las vidas de esclavos que sean sacrificados dependerán de él._

−_Si, Pretor –asintió el guardia con las órdenes escritas, saliendo._

_Glaber le ignoró mientras salía de la sala, volviendo la vista a sus mapas, cuando la voz de cierto hombre con alma de serpiente y astucia de lince llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos._

−_Disculpas Pretor –llamó el Sirio que tan útil había resultado ser a su causa._

_Claudio levantó la cabeza y clavó su fría mirada en el hombre, que esperaba el permiso para hablar con sosegada quietud, aunque escondiera una gran impaciencia bajo sus oscuros ojos._

−_Habla –dijo Glaber finalmente._

_Ashur asintió adelantándose dos pasos hasta quedar a la altura del Pretor, mirándole tranquilamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla ahora libre de cualquier rastro de barba, intentando sonar casual._

− _¿No habéis considerado la posibilidad de usar a vuestra esposa como cebo, tal vez? –inquirió Ashur lanzando al aire la semilla de una idea, atrayendo su atención –su vida es un reclamo preciado para los rebeldes, para Spartacus en especial… robar la vida de la esposa del hombre que le quitó a la suya… _

−_Eres una serpiente, Sirio –sonrió Glaber fríamente –ese puto Tracio no dudaría en hacer lo que sugieres, y me da igual la vida de mi esposa, pero no voy a arriesgar a mi heredero ni mi posición en el senado._

_Ashur iba a responder, sin embargo antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, fue interrumpido con la entrada de alguien más._

_Unos pasos suaves y calmados se acercaron, pasando de largo a Ashur y dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la habitación, donde Claudio se encontraba con una copa de vino en la mano que acababa de coger de la mesita tras el, junto a la mesa de los mapas. Lucrecia se detuvo a su lado, mirándolo con intensidad y una sonrisa misteriosa y altanera en la cara, brillando con el conocimiento que la Domina de esa casa conocía tan bien, atrayendo la atención del Pretor directamente sobre ella._

−_Sabia decisión –dijo ella suavemente, pero con firmeza –los Dioses la favorecen._

_Claudio bebió lentamente de su copa antes de posarla en la mesa tras él, acercándose a la mujer, que mantenía su posición esperando._

−_Y yo veré sus bendiciones –asintió él finalmente, sin apartar sus ojos de ella._

_Ashur pasó sus ojos del hombre a Lucrecia, y de ella a él respectivamente, tensando y destensando la mandíbula al ver las intenciones de la antigua Domina, luego tendrían que hablar de eso… y su polla encontraría el camino para apaciguar esos aires que comenzaban a surgir de nuevo en ella, desafiándolo._

_Si Lucrecia lo notó no dijo nada, así que Ashur hablo finalmente, esperando las intenciones del Pretor, deseando salir de allí y desahogar su ira en alguien más._

− _¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, Pretor? –dijo finalmente el Sirio._

−_Seguid con lo anteriormente ordenado –respondió Glaber sin mirarle –dejemos que las calles de Capua se inunden con la sangre de mierdas y rameras._

_Ashur no respondió, esperando por si decía algo más, pero al parecer sus labios estaban sellados, su atención centrada sobre la mujer frente a él._

−_Dejanos –ordenó Glaber._

−_Pretor –asintió Ashur saliendo de la habitación._

_Lucrecia una vez libre de la presencia del maldito Sirio, relajó visiblemente su postura, sonriendo ligeramente mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los mapas de forma casual. Claudio la rodeó por detrás, dando la vuelta a la mesa para quedar frente a ella, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y clavando sus ojos azules oscuros en los de ella, claros y fríos._

−_Procura que Ilithyia no salga de sus alcobas –comenzó él –veré que ese niño nazca sano y salvo._

_Las palabras parecieron contrariar a Lucrecia, que frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de borrar el rastro de esa duda de su rostro, para que él no la notara; demasiado tarde para su desgracia… si algo había que Glaber odiaba era que se le desafiara, y ella inconscientemente acababa de hacerlo, aún así ella comenzó, sin notar su molestia._

−_Disculpas –dijo Lucrecia, ganándose una mirada dura por su parte._

−_Habla con rapidez –dijo él irritado –otros asuntos reclaman mi atención._

_Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que había perdido el buen humor del hombre, cosa que podría arruinar sus planes, así que avanzó intentando volver a ganar su favor con palabras suaves y sumisión._

−_Debemos hacer otro sacrificio a los Dioses –dijo Lucrecia avanzando hacia él suavemente –tenemos que honrar a Juno esta vez._

− _¿Con que propósito? –dudo Glaber._

−_Con el de ver que tu hijo nazca rebosante de vida y fuerzas –respondió ella tajantemente._

_Los Dioses eran un asunto que preocupaba profundamente a ese hombre, y Lucrecia lo sabía bien; por eso no se sorprendió cuando él tardó en responder, mostrando la duda en su rostro y considerándolo seriamente, hasta que finalmente se vio la resolución reflejada en sus ojos._

−_Muy bien –asintió Glaber finalmente –pon voz a tus peticiones y velas cumplidas._

_Ella asintió, comenzando._

−_Ilithyia y yo debemos ir al mercado a comprar las hierbas y los inciensos para el ritual –respondió Lucrecia con tranquilidad –nada debe fallar si deseamos que se culmine._

−_No –negó él duramente –mi mujer no abandonara estos muros –zanjó tajantemente._

−_Disculpas, pero es necesario –insistió Lucrecia mirándole con fijeza –ella es la mano que debe guiar a los Dioses, puesto que es quien porta a la criatura en su vientre…_

_Glaber expulsó el aire molesto, con la mandíbula tensa, pero finalmente cedió, sabiendo que no era buena opción desafiar los deseos de los Dioses, que hablaban por boca de Lucrecia._

−_Así sea pues –dijo Glaber –iréis escoltadas en todo momento por varios de mis hombres._

_Ella asintió complacida, saliendo de la habitación con rapidez, adentrándose por los corredores que tan bien conocía en dirección a su alcoba, donde Ilithyia descansaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta que traería._

_Los Dioses favorecían sus planes, que daban comienzo sin tardar._

* * *

_Aún con los planes trazados y los augurios favorables a su causa, Lucrecia e Ilithyia tardaron casi un mes completo en poder salir de la casa con todo listo para la huida de Ilithyia sin levantar las sospechas del Pretor, que la tenía siempre custodiada y vigilada para que ninguna señal maligna de los Dioses llegara y algo malo le pasara, con lo que peligrara la vida de su tan ansiado hijo y heredero. _

_Asi que un mes máss tarde, ambas salían de la casa en dirección al mercado escoltadas por cuatro hombres de Glaber, todos armados y perfectamente preparados._

_Ilithyia trataba de mostrar normalidad dentro de su nerviosismo, que se reflejaba en un ligero temblor de manos y un sudor frío en su cuello, que ella atribuía al calor bochornoso de Capua. Lucrecia la miró tensando la mandíbula, exasperándose. Si no se calmaba iba a echar a perder el plan, y eso era algo que no les convenía a ninguna de las dos, así que decidió intervenir y poner fin a sus temores._

_Cogió de la mano a Ilithyia y habló a su oído como dos amigas que se cuentan una confidencia, para no ser escuchadas por los guardias._

−_Por la polla de Júpiter, calma tu espíritu y mantén las apariencias –dijo Lucrecia muy tensa y en voz baja –si nos descubren estamos muertas, así que tranquilízate._

_Ilithyia trago saliva, asintiendo muy tensa, acariciando su abdomen distraídamente mientras andaba aferrada a la mano de Lucrecia._

−_Estaremos muertas igualmente si tu plan no sale bien –dijo igualmente en voz baja –no se como podré esquivar a los hombres…_

_Mientras hablaban, iban acercándose a las calles del mercado de Capua, por lo que a medida que la gente se iba haciendo mas abundante a su alrededor, a Lucrecia se le ocurrió una idea para librarse de los guardias molestos que las seguían sin perderlas de vista; y sonrió al ver que iba a ser mucho más sencillo de lo que había pensado en un primer momento._

_Lentamente y sin soltar a Ilithyia de la mano, se acercó a un grupo de gente que había en una de las pequeñas plazas, junto a dos callejones que se cruzaban, y con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a Ilithyia, acercó sus labios a su oído, y habló con suavidad en voz baja._

−_Los Dioses han hablado enseñándome el camino –dijo Lucrecia enfatizando las ultimas palabras –cuando la gente distraiga a los guardias de tu esposo, guía tus pasos entre las sombras de aquel callejón y dirige tu camino hasta los rebeldes…_

_El pánico atenazó a Ilithyia, haciendo que sujetara el brazo de Lucrecia con más fuerza._

−_No se si podré… –dijo, respirando mas agitadamente._

−_Podrás –respondió Lucrecia, zanjando la conversación con un rápido beso en sus labios para callarla._

_Entonces, sin previo aviso Lucrecia avanzó hacia la multitud de forma reverencial, y en cuanto estos repararon en ella, comenzaron a agitarse pidiendo ser bendecidos por el Oráculo de Capua arremolinándose entre ellas formando lentamente una multitud. Lucrecia contribuyó a que la multitud creciera haciendo mas esperpénticas sus alabanzas, rogando a Júpiter y bendiciéndoles a todos con una ramita de laurel, agradeciendo a los Dioses…_

_Antes de que se dieran cuenta, media plaza estaba rodeándolas, y los guardias se habían alejado poco a poco, intentando mantener el orden entre los ciudadanos para que no causaran disturbios; sin embargo no podían hacer nada contra la creciente masa que se acercaba y pedía ser bendecida por Lucrecia, momento que esta aprovechó para hacerle una señal a Ilithyia, no fue más que un pequeño asentimiento, pero ella lo entendió, respondiendo al asentimiento con otro igual, rogando por fuerzas._

_Lentamente fue retrocediendo entre la multitud sin importarle que la golpearan en el hombro al pasar, o que la empujaran, solo quería salir de allí sin tardar más, así que en cuanto se vio libre de la multitud que la rodeaba echó a correr por el callejón, perdiéndose entre las calles y saliendo de la ciudad de Capua en dirección a los bosques, donde los rebeldes estaban._

_No hacía falta decir la cantidad de sufrimientos que pasó hasta encontrarlos._

_Intentó llegar hasta el templo, perdiéndose entre los árboles irremediablemente… la chica trató de recordar el camino por el que había venido después de haber sido secuestrada por ese salvaje de Gannicus; o incluso de cuando la había llevado a caballo… pero ningún recuerdo venía a su cabeza. Estaba en blanco, desesperada, cansada y humillada. Sin embargo el saber que necesitaba llegar hasta ellos para salvar la vida del niño que esperaba le daba fuerzas para seguir andado, por perdida que se encontrara. Así que caminó hasta que ya no pudo más. Después, cuando finalmente tras horas desdichadas de búsqueda sin éxito, cuando ya la noche estaba oscura y sus piernas se negaban a caminar, encontró el destruido templo, vacío y abandonado._

_En ese momento pensó que moriría allí, sola y perdida…_

_Sin embargo los Dioses no deseaban su muerte todavía; ya que al día siguiente, tras vagar sin rumbo por la ladera de la montaña, se desmayó por la falta de agua, y al despertar se encontró entre ellos, tendida sobre unas pieles en algún lugar del campamento de los rebeldes._

_Ilithyia nunca sabría que sucedió, ni como llegó hasta ellos ni quien fue el que la encontró; y sin embargo ahí estaba…_

* * *

Habían pasado ya cinco interminables días desde que había llegado, y solo ahora comenzaba a ser consciente de donde estaba y de cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento, ahora que por fin había comprendido y había salido del horror y trance iniciales.

Ilithyia trago saliva terminando de ajustar la falda sobre su cuerpo atando los lazos que ataban la mugrosa prenda, horrorizada de su aspecto, humillada.

Finalmente había terminado de aceptar mentalmente que si era necesario para sobrevivir el vestir ese vestido de harapos lo haría, si con ello se ganaba el favor de algunos de los rebeldes, o al menos ya que no obtendría su simpatía, no provocarles la visión de odio y desprecio que habitualmente brillaba en sus ojos cuando la miraban.

El vestido, si es que podía llamarse así a ese revoltijo de telas mal cosidas, eran de un color azul pálido, cosidas con retales de tela morada rojiza de otro material, dándole un aspecto muy inferior al que habían tenido sus propias esclavas personales, Thessela y Amana, ambas crucificadas por su esposo. Al menos ella había tenido la decencia de darles un vestido de tela suave y sedosa, digna de las esclavas de una familia noble romana… y sin embargo ella, la hija de un senador, estaba vestida con cuatro harapos.

Suspiró tristemente, intentando alejar el recuerdo de los gritos de Thessela cuando la clavaron en la cruz, añoraba su presencia demasiado; casi la consideraba incluso su consuelo, alguien en quien confiar…

Avanzó lentamente entre la tierra llena de hojas secas que crujían bajo su paso, y poco a poco se acercó al núcleo del campamento provisional de los rebeldes, es decir el simple lugar en el bosque donde hacían un alto para descansar mientras comían y dormían antes de continuar con la huida hacia otro lugar seguro donde establecer una base, después de la destrucción del templo Griego del Vesubio.

Los esclavos la miraban inevitablemente, algunos con incredulidad por su nueva indumentaria, otros aún con repulsión, otros aunque ya no la escupían como hubieran hecho de no ser por la orden de Spartacus de dejarla tranquila, clavaban sus miradas afiladamente asesinas en ella… pero Ilithyia los ignoró, caminando con lentitud y dignidad, con una mano apoyada en su vientre camino hacia la hoguera que había en el centro del claro, sentándose en uno de las rocas que había esparcidas por allí.

La joven perdió sus claros ojos azules en las llamas de la hoguera, que bailaban mas brillantes a medida que la tarde avanzaba y el sol se ponía por el horizonte; sin ver al grupo que había frente a ella unos pasos más allá entre los árboles, hablando sin reparar en su presencia, hasta que alzó la mirada y los vio, sobresaltándose.

Spartacus estaba de brazos cruzados hablando en voz baja con tres hombres, uno de ellos era Crixus, otro era el chico que la había ayudado antes, cuyo nombre desconocía aún, y a su lado otro que también era gladiador de la casa de Batiatus… Agron, si su memoria no le fallaba. Tras ellos había dos mujeres, una de ellas era la antigua esclava personal de Lucrecia, la chica de piel oscura… ¿Naevia? y a su lado, la maldita esclava que había intentado matarla y golpearla ya dos veces, Mira, que parecía enfadada aún.

No habían notado que ella estaba allí, tal vez debido a su cambio de vestuario, hasta que el chico que la ayudó dirigió la mirada en su dirección, encontrándose con la suya ligeramente sorprendido, diciendo algo que hizo que los demás se volvieran de golpe a mirarla.

Spartacus dijo algo más volviéndose de nuevo hacia ellos y después asintió hacia Crixus, confirmándole algo con un asentimiento ligero de cabeza; finalmente dio un toque amistoso en el antebrazo del tal Agron que respondió igualmente con un asentimiento, y finalmente se giró en su dirección, clavando sus ojos azul intensos en ella, haciendo que tragara saliva nerviosa al ver que dirigía sus pasos hacia ahí.

Finalmente llegó a su altura, deteniéndose frente a ella.

Ilithyia le miró alzando la cabeza para centrarse en sus ojos, aun con la mano sobre su vientre, mas abultado cada día.

−Algo necesario… el verme así –dijo Ilithyia suavemente, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos − ¿no lo crees?

Él no respondió rápidamente, pensando antes de dejarla oír su voz. No la miró al responder.

−Algo que debías hacer para seguir aquí –respondió Spartacus finalmente mirándola.

Ella clavó sus ojos claros en los del Tracio, aun sorprendida de que el hombre la dejara quedarse entre ellos después de todo lo que había pasado con su esposo, asesinado por sus manos, y causante de toda esa revuelta en la que se encontraba metida ahora… maldijo el momento en que Claudio robó a la mujer, arruinándolo irremediablemente.

Spartacus al ver que ella no respondería, sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba, habló de nuevo.

−Nasir me ha contado lo que ha sucedido antes con Mira –dijo sin despegar sus ojos azules de los suyos –no pasará de nuevo, tienes mi palabra.

Ilithyia le miró interrogante sin saber a quien se refería, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que hablaba del chico que la había ayudado, dirigiendo su mirada hasta donde estaba ahora, hablando con Naevia mientras hacían algo con unas astillas de madera… así que se llamaba Nasir; lo recordaría.

Sin embargo volvió su mirada rápidamente hacia Spartacus al caer en las últimas palabras del Tracio. ¿Qué le daba su palabra? ¿acaso iba a… protegerla? le miró atónita, con la confusión brillando en sus ojos.

− ¿Por qué? –inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Spartacus la miró interrogante, esperando a que ella se explicara.

− ¿Por qué me ayudas? –repitió ella entonces, contrariada y cansada –podrías matarme en este momento y librarte del problema… ¿por qué muestras clemencia ahora?

Finalmente el hombre lo entendió, y apartó la mirada bruscamente de ella, clavándola en el suelo.

Ilithyia observó como mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados unos instantes, con la mandíbula tensa antes de acuclillarse frente a ella para quedar a su altura y responder.

−Quitarte la vida no me devolverá la mía –respondió Spartacus finalmente.

Y con esas palabras volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo, jugueteando con las ramitas y hierbajos que había entre el suelo del bosque, quedándose con uno y moviéndolo distraídamente entre sus dedos.

Ilithyia sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada de él, confusa y con la sombra de una molestia naciendo en su pecho… al parecer ese hombre no era muy distinto a Claudio, conservando su vida solo por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre, sin importarle la mujer que lo llevaba… le molestó, inexplicablemente, su orgullo herido.

− ¿Tu hijo es entonces…? –comenzó Ilithyia.

Spartacus entendió la pregunta en el acto interrumpiéndola irritado, poniéndose en pie de nuevo, enfadado.

− ¡No es por ese niño! –exclamó molesto, arrojando la ramita que tenia en la mano al suelo –no dudo de la verdad en tus palabras, yo también tengo esa noche grabada como una herida, ni tampoco de que lleves dentro el hijo que debería haber tenido con mi esposa… pero no le quitare la vida ni manchare mis manos con tu sangre, no soy como tu.

Ilithyia le miró sorprendida por el repentino arrebato, y más molesta por la respuesta en si.

_No soy como tu, No soy como tu, No soy como tu…_

Sus palabras a su esposo ahora muerto habían sido ciertas, tal vez si que era un monstruo, y ese Tracio no dejaría de recordárselo… no, Lucrecia se equivocaba, ni la sombra de la familia que pudiera llegar a tener por la que había perdido podía hacer que ese hombre sintiera afecto por ella, la odiaba demasiado.

¿Verdad?

Sus palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación, volviendo a mirarle de nuevo, observando que el tenía la mirada fija en ella, pero parecía totalmente neutral ahora, sin sombra de ira en él.

−Descansa ahora y repón las fuerzas –dijo Spartacus –al alba continuaremos hasta llegar a las montañas… es un camino duro, y las necesitarás.

Y con esas palabras la dejó y se alejó rodeando la hoguera, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo 1 ¿Qué os ha parecido? mas y mejor la proxima semana! **

**Siendo sincera, habiendo tan pocos fics del Fandum de Spartacus en Español, sentí la necesidad de compartir con vosotros mi historia, lo que me gustaría que hubiera pasado si el capitulo 10 de Vengeance no se hubiera limpiado a tantos personajes buenos de un plumazo…**

**Vamos chicos, hagamos que esta seccion maravillosa crezca! Y que mejor que hacerlo con una historia Sparlithyia, pareja sexy y carismatica al 100%! **

**Me dejais vuestra opinión o critica? Si es asi, el boton de review es vuestro amigo, os lo aseguro! XDD**


	2. Cara a Cara

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el capitulo 2! Disfrutad!**

**.**

.

**Pareja**: Sparlithyia (Spartacus/Ilithyia)

**Parejas secundarias**: Craevia (Crixus/Naevia) − Spura (Spartacus/Sura flashbacks) − Galitta (Gannicus/Melitta flashbacks) − Ligeros toques de SparMira y Nagron.

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:** lemon, lenguaje malsonante (insultos), violencia, lenguaje antiguo típico de la serie… Vamos, Spartacus en estado puro!

**Disclaimer**: Spartacus y su historia y personajes no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Gannicus estaría secuestrado en mi cama XD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Cara a Cara"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esa mañana estaba siendo ajetreada.

Desde que el día anterior había estado hablando con Spartacus, no había tenido mucho tiempo para descansar, ya que esa misma noche tras dormir unas pocas horas habían reanudado la marcha por el bosque a paso rápido, para ganar terreno en la oscuridad, donde las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien eran menores, y así alejarse cada vez más de las ciudades. Sin embargo en lugar de parar a descansar como ella había esperado, habían continuado caminando durante buena parte de la mañana; aun cuando el sol ya comenzaba a subir mas y mas alto en el cielo y el calor se hacía más intenso. Solo cuando ya era casi mediodía se detuvieron para descansar, comer y aliviarse de la larga noche de caminata.

Ilithyia estaba molida, agotada, sudando y maldiciendo internamente por su suerte… y lo peor es que los Dioses no tenían intención de ser benevolentes con ella de momento, ya que cuando creía que por fin podría sentarse bajo un árbol y recuperar el aliento, alguien se acercó a ella, que se había apoyado contra un tocón de árbol caído para descansar.

Se trataba de una chica joven, una esclava que Ilithyia no conocía, de cabello oscuro largo y ondulado recogido en una trenza. Llevaba una cesta de mimbre en los brazos, cargada de algo que iba cubierto por una tela y abultaba bastante, lo cual le hizo preguntarse que podía ser… algo que no tardaría demasiado en averiguar dada su suerte.

La joven se acercó a ella con paso vacilante y se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, lo justo para ser cortes y no incomodarla; algo que ella agradeció internamente, recelosa de cualquiera que se le acercara. No podía engañarse por más tiempo, la amarga realidad era que tenía miedo de las intenciones de todas las personas que estaban allí, y aunque jamás lo confesaría, temía por su vida y la de su hijo a pesar de que Spartacus le había dado su palabra de que nada le sucedería… no podía confiar en nadie, ya no, excepto en si misma.

Por eso se mostró recelosa cuando la chica se acercó a ella y mostró una pequeña sonrisa tímida antes de atreverse a hablarle.

−Disculpas… yo –carraspeó nerviosa la chica − Spartacus dice que me acompañes en mis labores –comenzó la joven.

Ilithyia la miró sorprendida por la declaración, desconfiada.

− ¿Con que propósito? –dudó llevándose inconscientemente una mano a su tripa, gesto que se había vuelto habitual en ella.

−Dijo que debía ayudarte enseñándote algunas cosas que hacemos las mujeres aquí –explicó la chica –todos ayudamos con alguna tarea, por pequeña que sea…

Las palabras sonaban sinceras, sin segundas intenciones, por lo que Ilithyia se mostró receptiva y lo demostró alzando una ceja en señal de aceptación, aunque la angustia la estuviera consumiendo por dentro… solo rogaba a los Dioses que eso no fuera una estratagema de alguna de las esclavas que le guardaban rencor… no obstante si era cierto que la orden venía de labios de Spartacus no podía ser tan malo para ella, así que ahogó un suspiro, asintiendo.

−Mnnn, algo necesario entonces –dijo finalmente Ilithyia con resignación y amargura latente en su voz, cuando la duda surgió en ella –espero que no implique ningún esfuerzo que pueda hacer que mi hijo…

La comprensión llegó rápidamente a la esclava, que vio el escepticismo reflejado en esos ojos azules frente a ella. Al parecer la mujer temía que intentara hacer algo que le hiciera perder a su bebe. Negó internamente, exclamando que jamás haría tal cosa, a nadie, nunca. Y esa no seria la primera vez… así que se apresuró a responder para tranquilizar a la rubia.

− ¡No! no, no –exclamó la joven negando con la cabeza rápidamente –no haríamos nada que os pusiera en peligro… no todos somos así.

Y esa vez fue el turno de Ilithyia de mirarla con sorpresa.

− ¿No lucháis? –dudó Ilithyia extrañada –creía que todos aquí tomaban las armas para… ¿aumentar las posibilidades?

−Bueno, algunas de las mujeres si han tomado las armas –respondió la chica, asintiendo –algunas el arco y otras la espada… pero no todas servimos para ello; las mas jóvenes, los niños y los ancianos ayudamos a la causa haciendo labores mas seguras pero igualmente necesarias.

− ¿Por ejemplo? –inquirió Ilithyia confusa.

La chica comenzó a andar antes de responder, haciendo un gesto amistoso a Ilithyia con la cabeza para que la siguiera, cosa que ella hizo, aun esperando la respuesta que la joven tenía que darle… y mientras caminaban entre los árboles, hacia más allá del campamento, la chica comenzó a hablar con voz alegre, tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

−Algunas cocinamos, preparamos las viandas con las presas que los hombres cazan –comenzó la joven sonriendo ligeramente –también tallamos flechas con astillas de madera, y lanzas y arcos con ramas caídas en el bosque…

Ilithyia asintió, viendo que sus opciones no eran nada agradables. Al parecer la vida que iba a tener que llevar de ahora en adelante iba a ser la de una vulgar esclava domestica… pero ¿Qué era lo que se esperaba? ¿acaso esperaba encontrar otra cosa viviendo entre unos esclavos huidos y rebeldes contra la vida que ella tanto había amado?

Tragó saliva sin responder, deprimida, pero la joven no se había percatado de su cada vez mas amplio pesimismo, y continuó explicándose en sus de ahora en adelante animadas labores diarias.

−Tambien trenzamos hojas de palma y hacemos cestas para llevar lo que obtenemos, y preparamos telas y hiervas para curar sus heridas –continuó ella deteniéndose de pronto –y también hacemos lo que vamos a hacer ahora nosotras.

Finalmente la chica se detuvo, haciendo que Ilithyia se detuviera bruscamente también, distraída como estaba con la conversación; y así, ante los azules ojos de la hija del difunto senador la chica se arrodilló frente a un riachuelo que estaba frente a sus narices sin que Ilithyia se hubiera dado ni cuenta de que estaba delante de ella. Con cuidado, la chica retiró la tela que cubría la cesta, que había depositado suavemente en el suelo y le mostró su contenido.

Ilithyia abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró con repugnancia el montón de telas manchadas de sangre y barro entre otras cosas más desagradables, como lo que parecían ser pieles de animales aun con restos de carne y grasa adheridos a ella que contenía la cesta. Sin pretenderlo una nausea se apoderó de su cuerpo, y su espíritu languideció, cayendo de rodillas junto a la joven, aun con los ojos horrorizados.

La chica la miró ampliando su sonrisa pequeña de antes, intentando animarla.

−Alguien tiene que encargarse de lavar toda esta ropa y estas pieles manchadas de sangre –explicó –la ropa la dejamos secar y se la entregamos, y las pieles las curtimos para hacer lechos y mantas.

Ilithyia tragó saliva, ganándose una mirada de compasión por parte de la joven, que ya esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Ni hacía falta mas que verla para saber que las costumbres de una Domina no incluían esa clase de trabajos.

−Ven, te enseñare –dijo con una pequeña de nuevo.

Finalmente Ilithyia asintió, dejándose guiar por la otra, que repartió algunas telas delante de ella; quedándose con el resto y dejando la cesta vacía. Ilithyia estaba a punto de tomar una de las telas entre sus manos con resignación, cuando la voz alegre de la chica la sorprendió, sacándola de su ensimismación.

−Yo soy Vibia –dijo la joven, presentándose.

−Ilithyia… –respondió ella distraídamente, sintiéndose como en un sueño, por lo irreal de la situación.

Entablando amistad con una esclava ¿eso era posible? Al menos era mejor que la crueldad y los insultos a los que la sometían otros en el campamento… podía acostumbrarse a esa cordialidad.

−Bien Ilithyia –asintió Vibia satisfecha –lo que tenemos que hacer es dejar eso listo antes de que el sol comience a bajar o no se secara, las noches son frías… y por Juno que no desearás escuchar como se ponen los hombres si sus pieles no están listas.

−Hablas con la verdad –asintió ella, muy de acuerdo –no deseo tal cosa.

Vibia rió, animada por ver que la mujer recuperaba la picardía; ella era un espíritu alegre, y como tal no le gustaba ver decaídas a las personas.

−Démonos prisa entonces –rió Vibia volviéndose hacia sus telas.

Y así, dos horas mas tarde, una Ilithyia mojada hasta los codos, y una empapada Vibia habían terminado con su labor, llenando la cesta de prendas y pieles limpias, así que se pusieron en pie para regresar al campamento antes de que el sol se pusiera.

* * *

Un trozo de pan duro golpeándolo en el brazo hizo que "El que trajo la lluvia" levantara sus ojos azules de la hojarasca entre sus piernas.

Spartacus estaba sentado a las afueras del campamento, en un pequeño claro entre varios árboles, sentado en una roca frente a una hoguera crepitante en la que Naevia se afanaba en cocinar algo de carne y hiervas en una olla de barro. Cuando sintió el golpecito en el brazo, vio que se trataba de un trozo inofensivo de pan, así que levantó la mirada para ver quien se lo había arrojado; encontrándose con los claros ojos azules, ahora divertidos, de Agron; que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en un tronco de árbol caído justo frente a él. A la derecha de Agron estaban Crixus y Gannicus, uno con la mirada perdida entre las llamas, y el otro jugueteando con una ramita de pino que tenía en la mano.

Spartacus cogió el trocito de pan y lo movió entre los dedos, sin comérselo, pensativo.

−Si sigues pensando tanto te vas a derretir –dijo Agron medio en broma, ganándose una mirada distraída del Tracio − ¿No te has decidido todavía?

Ante la pregunta de Agron, tanto Crixus como Gannicus alzaron la mirada en dirección a Spartacus, demostrando que estaban pendientes de la conversación y esperaban una respuesta. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aun moviendo el churrusco de pan en su mano.

−Vamos hermano, no puedes seguir creyéndolo –continuó Agron obviando un hecho que todos creían evidente, excepto el propio Spartacus –esta claro que miente…

Crixus miró a Agron y asintió una sola vez, simple y directo, clavando su mirada después en Spartacus.

−En esto estoy de acuerdo con él –dijo roncamente con dureza en su voz al recordar –no puedes poner tu confianza en una mujer que miente y actúa como una serpiente… las garras de Lucrecia han arraigado profundamente en ella.

Spartacus continuó sin responder, así que Gannicus intervino. De pronto todos habían perdido la diversión, poniéndose serios.

−Sin contar la de pollas que habrá montado –dijo sin sarcasmo en su voz, serio completamente –empezando por la de su marido.

−El mismo hombre que te robó a tu esposa –continuó Crixus.

−El mismo que empezó todo esto Spartacus –dijo Agron con un deje de rencor − ¿y tu quieres criar al bastardo de esa mierda romana?

Spartacus se levantó bruscamente, enfadado, molesto e irritado todo a la vez. Tenía bastantes problemas y preocupaciones en la cabeza como para tener a sus tres hombres de confianza en contra, presionándole para que tomara una decisión que no estaba seguro de querer tomar, al menos no todavía.

− ¡¿Y que queréis que haga? –gritó Spartacus mirándolos con ira − ¿¡Matar a un inocente! ¿¡robarle la vida a un niño no nacido?

Ninguno respondió, así que el continuó, enfadado.

− ¿¡Me veréis convertirme en un tirano asesino peor que los que persigo! –exclamó negando con la cabeza − ¡No es lo que mi esposa hubiese querido! ¡ni la idea de libertad que quiero para esta gente!

Crixus se levantó también, adelantándose dos pasos, siendo imitado por Agron y Gannicus, que se levantaron también, pero se quedaron atrás.

− ¡Cójete la polla y haz lo que tengas que hacer! –gritó Crixus, tensando la mandíbula, calmándose a si mismo –en ocasiones dar la muerte es más clemencia que la vida… y ya deberías saberlo.

Y dichas esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al centro del claro, desde donde Naevia los miraba seriamente, arrodillada aun junto a la olla ahora olvidada, su mirada fija en Crixus y en la discusión que estaban teniendo los cuatro hombres. Él se sentó en un tronco perdiendo su mirada en la lejanía, y al instante los suaves y calidos brazos de Naevia le rodearon, calmándole.

Sin embargo la discusión estaba lejos de darse por terminada.

− ¡Por los putos Dioses Spartacus! –exclamó Agron − ¡si ni siquiera sabes seguro si ese niño que carga es hijo tuyo!

Spartacus le dirigió una mirada dura, cargada de simbolismo y Agron lo entendió perfectamente, recordando sus palabras… pero aun así continuó.

−Que ella dijera tal cosa no hace ciertas sus palabras hermano –continuó él – ¡es una puta romana que diría cualquier cosa por salvar su vida! que yacieras con ella no significa nada… ¡no sabes que planes tenían el puto Batiatus y su zorra para ella!

El Tracio continuó sin responder, bajando la mirada y tensando la mandíbula, con los puños apretados.

Gannicus se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación, deduciendo por las palabras de Agron que algo más que él desconocía había sucedido entre Spartacus y la mujer romana; se hacía una ligera idea, algo que le recordó a sucesos que él mismo había tenido que vivir; pero su visión de la vida había cambiado mucho desde entonces… Spartacus sin embargo seguía cegado por la sombra de ese amor que había perdido y que le cegaba el juicio impidiéndole tomar decisiones dolorosas, motivadas por los sentimientos.

−Tal vez para ese niño sea mejor no nacer en este mundo de mierda –dijo Gannicus adelantándose, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Spartacus comenzando a alejarse – aún más teniendo por madre a una mujer así.

Y con eso, comenzó a alejarse en dirección al centro del campamento, perdiéndose entre los árboles en dirección a las luces de las hogueras. Agron no dijo nada más, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles tras él, así que esperó a que fuera Spartacus quien rompiera el silencio, únicamente perturbado por el sonido de las llamas crepitantes tras ellos, donde Naevia y Crixus estaban aun abrazados y en silencio.

− ¿De verdad crees que matarla es el único camino? –preguntó Spartacus con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Agron se acercó lentamente, deteniéndose a dos pasos de él y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, centrándola en la puesta de sol, cada vez más cerrada, entrándolos en la noche.

Finalmente el Germano suspiró, respondiendo.

−Todos te seguimos Spartacus… –dijo Agron – pero solo se que yo no arriesgaría todo por lo que hemos luchado por las mentiras de una zorra que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre...

Tras sus palabras, Agron dio un toque amistoso en el antebrazo de Spartacus y tal como hiciera Gannicus antes, comenzó a alejarse en dirección al campamento, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Spartacus suspiró, llevándose los dedos de la mano derecha al puente de la nariz, apretando en un intento por despejar el creciente dolor de cabeza que estaba surgiendo en él como una tormenta. Tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón y se estaba equivocando, tal vez ellos decían la verdad y estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez solo la salvaba aun sabiendo las cosas horribles que Ilithyia había hecho por el deseo de tener ese hijo que deseaba y sabía que era suyo, que ya no podría tener jamás con Sura…

Si, tal vez ellos tenían razón y solo había un camino…

* * *

Después de haber estado toda la tarde con Vibia lavando la ropa y hablando de los temas que ninguna de las dos podría llegar a considerar espinosos entre ambas, debido a su anterior condición de Domina-esclava, Ilithyia podía considerar que no había sido un día tan malo después de todo. Tras llegar al campamento habían tendido la ropa mojada en unas ramas, y después Vibia la había llevado hacia las hogueras para poder curtir las pieles a la luz y el calor del fuego, para poder después secarlas y utilizarlas sin problemas.

Se encontraban en eso ahora, ambas de rodillas sobre unas pieles de venado. Ilithyia aprendía rápido, para sorpresa de la joven esclava, que la enseñó como tomar una piedra afilada para quitar el sobrante de la piel y rasparlo hasta dejarlo suave y sin restos. Ahora que las pieles estaban limpias, Ilithyia lo había hecho sin mayor discusión, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo aunque no lo deseara, así que estaban avanzando a buen ritmo, con la luz disminuyendo cada vez más, iluminadas por el fuego.

A su alrededor había mas mujeres, jóvenes y ancianas, algunas cosiendo pieles para hacer odres, y otras raspando tal como ellas; y para sorpresa suya, no la miraban con hostilidad como antes al ver que la joven niña rica se había manchado las manos de tierra y sangre. Quizá estaban silenciosamente comenzando a aceptarla entre ellas…

Lo cual no significaba que tuviera su confianza, ni su amistad, únicamente su aceptación… que por otra parte ya era mucho, dada su situación y su origen.

Vibia miró su trabajo asintiendo al comprobar que no lo hacía tan mal, y sonrió internamente, solo corrigiendo la fuerza de la chica, que era demasiado briosa en su afán por quitar todo el sobrante.

−Tienes que ser mas suave en tu tacto, como si fueras Venus tejiendo pétalos de rosa –dijo Vibia parando las manos de Ilithyia para que se detuviera –no deseamos rasgar la piel, únicamente pulirla...

Ilithyia la miró, y después a la piedra afilada en sus manos, asintiendo distraída.

Se encontraban en eso sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas desde las sombras de los árboles, unos ojos azules descansaban sobre ellas; y al ver que habían hecho un descanso en sus labores, la figura salió de entre la oscuridad, acercándose a ellas pasando entre todas las mujeres, que comenzaron a murmurar en susurros al ver donde se detenía su líder.

Spartacus se quedó en pie frente a Ilithyia y Vibia, que no se habían percatado de su presencia hasta que su sombra les tapó la luz haciendo que levantaran la mirada para ver que pasaba.

Los claros ojos azules de Ilithyia se abrieron de sorpresa al toparse de lleno con los azules intensos de Spartacus, pero ninguno dijo nada, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

− ¿Estas teniendo problemas con la tarea asignada Vibia? –preguntó Spartacus con una curiosidad que trato de disimular.

−En absoluto –negó ella con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco –los Dioses nos favorecen y todo avanza a buen ritmo.

Spartacus asintió complacido, pasando su mirada ahora de Vibia a Ilithyia, que trago saliva al sentir los ojos del Tracio sobre ella.

−Compartiría unas palabras contigo ahora –dijo él neutralmente –lejos del bullicio…

Ilithyia le miró extrañada, pero aún así asintió, sabiendo que tampoco tenía la opción real de negarse; nadie la apoyaría si lo hiciera, así que asintió de nuevo lentamente.

−Como quieras –dijo sencillamente, posando la piedra en el suelo.

Lentamente se puso en pie con dificultades, dado lo abultado de su vientre, apoyándose en un árbol para no caer hacia atrás. Spartacus hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que le siguiera, e Ilithyia obedeció siguiéndole lentamente entre los árboles, cruzando el campamento y dejando atrás las hogueras calidas y seguras en dirección al bosque mas oscuro y frío, alejados de los ojos curiosos que pudieran escuchar sus palabras y adivinar sus intenciones.

Anduvieron por unos cuantos minutos que a Ilithyia se le hicieron eternos, teniendo siempre cuidado de no tropezar en una rama y caer, con ambos brazos rodeando su vientre en un gesto tan habitual en ella que era inconsciente, siguiéndolo de cerca. Spartacus no se volvió hacia atrás par mirarla, sabiendo que ella le seguía por los ruidos torpes que hacía la chica cada vez que se pinchaba con una rama o su piel rozaba con alguna astilla; y así continuaron durante unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que estuvieron completamente rodeados de árboles y la quietud del bosque solo dejaba que se oyera el canto de algún pájaro o alguna lechuza solitaria, solo interrumpidos por la soledad y la oscuridad, y el sonido del agua corriendo un poco mas adelante.

Finalmente Spartacus se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella, que se detuvo sus pasos suspirando al ver que por fin se detenían.

Ilithyia alzó la mirada hacia su rostro, mirándole interrogante sin saber que esperar, hasta que el hombre se acercó a ella un paso, hablando con tranquilidad y sin emociones que ella pudiera identificar.

−Has trabajado bien –afirmó Spartacus mirándola directamente –y te has puesto la ropa de nuestras mujeres.

Ella asintió sorprendida positivamente, pensando que tal vez en su locura él la estaba… ¿halagando? al menos así se lo indicaban sus palabras de reconocimiento hacia ella.

−Debes de sentirte humillada, al llevar las ropas de una simple esclava –continuó Spartacus con hiriente sarcasmo –algo terrible para la hija de un senador, una noble romana…

Craso error, pensó avergonzada apartando la mirada y con la rabia creciendo dentro de ella.

Ilithyia sintió sus palabras como una bofetada. Ella creyendo que su esfuerzo había servido de algo, para ganarse un poco de su reconocimiento, cuando solo había obtenido como premio por su largo esfuerzo palabras hirientes y sentimientos pisoteados. Por las siete furias, ese puto Tracio no conocía su carácter si jugaba con ella de esa forma. Se sintió tentada de darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo al ver que estaba en clara inferioridad en ese lugar, sola e indefensa a merced de ese salvaje esclavo.

Finalmente le miró, no sabiendo que emoción la dominaba.

− ¿Para eso me has traído aquí? –inquirió ella, tensa − ¿para regodearte en tu victoria sobre mi y sobre mi padre? ¿no has tenido bastante con robar la vida de mi esposo?

− ¡Vida que me pertenecía desde que él me arrebató a mi esposa! –exclamó Spartacus, haciendo que ella se estremeciera –pero no… mi venganza por ella está zanjada, Sura me espera en la otra vida, ahora que la vida de los hombres que se la llevaron de mis brazos arden en el Tártaro.

Ilithyia tragó saliva sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla, e irracionalmente un miedo se apoderó de ella, así que retrocedió ligeramente; distancia que no sirvió para nada, ya que los pasos que ella retrocedía, Spartacus los avanzaba salvando la distancia entre ellos.

−Entonces… ¿qué quieres de mí? –dudó Ilithyia − ¿vas a matarme también?

Spartacus no respondió, recordando las palabras de Crixus, Agron y Gannicus, y sus dedos rozaron el mango de la Gladius que llevaba atada a su cinturón, haciendo que los temores de ella se dispararan.

− ¡Dijiste que no lo harías! –gritó ella, asustada, retrocediendo más − ¡mátame y los Dioses verán tus manos manchadas con la sangre de tu hijo!

Él se detuvo bruscamente al oír sus palabras, como si le hubieran golpeado, alejando la mano de la espada y frunciendo el ceño con una expresión dolida, haciendo que ella se detuviera bruscamente también sorprendida por el cambio en sus acciones y tropezara con una raíz, cayendo al suelo y quedando sentada, mirándole desde abajo.

Spartacus se acercó lentamente a ella, arrodillándose a su lado y sacando finalmente la Gladius la puso sobre la garganta de ella, que dejó que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, por pura rabia y temor contenidos al saber que moriría allí, en medio de la nada, rodeada de mierda barro y hojarasca. Inconscientemente de nuevo una mano se dirigió a su vientre, y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Tracio.

− ¿Tanto me odias…? –dijo ella mirándole con resignación, aún llorando.

La punta de la espada rozó su cuello haciendo que una gota de sangre apareciera, haciendo que Ilithyia cerrara los ojos esperando el final. Spartacus miró la sangre resbalar en su cuello, y lentamente tensó la mandíbula y alejó la Gladius de ella, clavándola en la tierra a su lado dejando a Ilithyia atónita, sin creer lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió los dedos calidos del hombre rozar su mejilla para apartar una lagrima que corría por ella, abriendo los ojos incrédula

La voz dolida del hombre hizo que algo se revolviera dentro de ella.

−Te odio –dijo Spartacus con voz ronca –pero no voy a matarte… dije que no morirías por mi mano y así será, lo dejo en manos de los Dioses…

Ella le miró aún en shock, atónita.

− ¿Harías tal cosa? –dudó ella encontrando su voz por fin.

Él no respondió, acariciando su mejilla ya libre de lágrimas antes de retirar su mano, mirándola entre divertido, dolido y resignado.

−Nunca he creído en los Dioses –respondió finalmente –pero tienen que estar ahí, odiándome, si unen nuestros destinos de esta forma.

−Es a mí a quien castigan –contradijo Ilithyia con amargura –por eso aquella noche me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos… no puedo sacarte de mi pensamiento…

Al oír sus palabras fue el turno de Spartacus de sorprenderse, sin creer lo que ella estaba diciendo, atónito. La miró sorprendido esperando a que ella continuara.

−…aún en sueños siento tus manos sobre mí –dijo ella sin mirarle, como si hablara para si misma –cruel recuerdo de una noche deseada con Crixus, tornada en pesadilla por las manos de Lucrecia ¿no lo crees así?

−Ella ha tenido lo que merecía –respondió Spartacus, sin querer ahondar en los recuerdos dolorosos de la casa de Batiatus.

−Extraña vida la nuestra –dijo entonces Ilithyia –unida por las manos de una serpiente y la voluntad de los Dioses… −él no respondió, aunque estaba de acuerdo −debo estar maldita por desearte a ti de esa forma, estoy condenándome par…

Y antes de que ella pudiera terminar, fue interrumpida con un beso.

Ilithyia ahogó un jadeo sorprendida cuando sintió los labios del hombre contra los suyos.

No es que se quedara paralizada por la impresión como debiera haber sucedido en una situación normal; sino que se amoldó a la sensación de calidez sobre sus labios y entreabrió la boca profundizando ella misma el beso, entrando en una lucha que ambos querían dominar, llevando el control de ese beso inesperado que había pasado de nacer a ser intenso y ardiente hasta el punto de robarles el aliento a ambos. Pero ninguno de ellos era normal y ambos lo sabían. No había amor allí. Ella no era una delicada flor sin tocar, y él tampoco sería su gentil caballero de laureles y rosas… ella le deseaba más que el aire que respiraba, su polla en ella haciéndola suspirar y gritar de placer, sus manos ásperas y llenas de sangre tocándola hasta hacerle enfebrecer, su voz ronca y salvaje en su oído, jadeando para ella…

Spartacus recorrió cada centímetro de su boca apasionadamente, uniendo su lengua en una danza febril, haciendo que ella jadeara y suspirara entre sus labios cuando se separaban para tomar aire antes de volver a unirse y juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso, que llevaba a otro, y luego a otro más, ambos devorándose la boca con desesperación.

Cuando ella no pudo soportarlo más tiempo se separó de sus labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pasando ambas manos por el cuello del Tracio, que separó las piernas de la chica con una de sus rodillas y se acercó más a ella, acomodándose ligeramente hasta quedar ella casi tumbada y apoyada sobre sus brazos y él sobre su vientre sin llegar a tocarla. Estaba torturándola, y ella lo sabía… Ilithyia no soportaba más la distancia entre ellos, y cuando recuperó el aliento lo suficientemente para hablar arañó el cuello de él con una mano como escarmiento, dejando unas marcas que le dolieron y le excitaron a cual más, dando un tirón de su pelo hasta hacerle alzar la cabeza y dirigirla a su cuello, con la intención de sentir su boca en ese lugar.

Él se hizo de rogar acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos con una pequeña risa arrogante, sin obedecer sus deseos.

Ilithyia, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lo justo para mirarle desafiante, centrando sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y la lujuria en los azules iris del antiguo campeón de Capua.

−Por el coño de Juno Tracio… –amenazó ella, clavando aún más sus uñas en el cuello del hombre.

Spartacus no se inmutó por sus palabras, jugando con el lazo del vestido de Ilithyia, tirando de él lo suficiente para hacer que la atadura que unía la tela que cubría sus pechos quedara libre para ser retirada con un suave movimiento, cosa que no hizo, jugando la piel del hombro de la chica, que jadeó al sentir el contacto alzando las caderas inconscientemente rozando con el cuerpo del hombre, notando la erección dura bajo el subligar que él llevaba, cosa que la enardeció de deseo al sentirse igualmente deseada.

Una suave risa arrogante se escapó de sus labios, mirando al hombre que estaba sobre ella.

−Tu polla no miente… –dijo Ilithyia sabiéndose vencedora de su estúpido juego –te quiero dentro de mí ahora…

Eso hizo que él la mirara alzando las cejas, indescifrable.

− ¿Dando ordenes? –dijo él moviendo las caderas en un movimiento que imitaba lo que ella deseaba, sobre la ropa − ¿olvidas que… ya no estás en Roma?

Ilithyia se mordió el labio sin responder y apretó los ojos fuertemente cuando el repitió el movimiento, rozando sus caderas, jadeando y ahogando un suspiro, aferrando ambas manos a los hombros del hombre, que finalmente retiró la tela que cubría el cuerpo de la chica, revelando sus pechos, ahora mucho mas grandes que la ultima vez debido al embarazo, y un vientre suave y abultado en perfecta armonía para unas piernas largas y abiertas bajo su cuerpo, anhelando su tacto en ella…

Pero él no iba a entrar en ella tan rápido.

Se dedicó a lamer su piel despacio, marcando su cuello y dejando un rastro de saliva tras el a medida que se acercaba a sus pechos, deteniéndose en ellos hasta que tomó uno de los pezones duros y suaves de la chica entre sus labios, mordiéndolo ligeramente, ganándose un gemido en toda regla por parte de la rubia, cuyo pecho se movía arriba y abajo agitado por su respiración acelerada.

Spartacus sonrió satisfecho, separándose de ella, que suspiró disgustada por la falta de contacto.

− ¿Qué me impide irme ahora? –dijo de pronto él, tanteando el terreno.

Ilithyia alzó la cabeza bruscamente al oír sus palabras, frunciendo el ceño aún con la respiración agitada, achicando los ojos en una mirada amenazante, chocando con la mirada divertida que había en los ojos del hombre, que estaba disfrutando tenerla así, entre sus piernas y a su disposición, rendida.

−Por los Dioses…no te… no te atrevas… –ordenó Ilithyia irritada.

Él rió divertido.

− ¿Qué harás? –preguntó con mordaz ironía - ¿orarás para que bajen tus Dioses y me detengan?

−Spartacus… –advirtió ella duramente, tensando la mandíbula.

Y sin saber por que, inexplicablemente el escuchar de los suaves, embriagantes y mortales labios de ella el nombre con el que los romanos le habían marcado, ese nombre que no le pertenecía, que tanto había odiado, contra el que tanto se había resistido, le encendió como una llama en los infiernos.

Ya no escucharía jamás de los labios Sura el suspirar su verdadero nombre mientras hacían el amor bajo las estrellas; pero la voz de Ilithyia, desesperada, irritada y orgullosa como era ella llamándolo "Spartacus" hizo que rompiera la distancia que los separaba y se abalanzara sobre ella, tendiéndola en el suelo con dureza y moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca contra la de ella con dureza mientras desataba los cordones de su subligar, quedando desnudo y entrando en ella de golpe.

Ilithyia soltó un gritó ahogado cuando él entró de una sola envestida en ella, arqueando la espalda lo que podía, y dada su situación intentando aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le diera fuerza, mientras Spartacus, que se alzó para quedar de rodillas y no aplastarla con su peso ni a ella ni al bebe, embestía furiosamente, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando con salvaje abandono, instintivo, con dureza, una vez, y otra y otra, haciendo que los jadeos de Ilithyia se aceleraran acercándola a un punto donde casi sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de placer.

El sudor comenzó a recorrerla a pesar de que la noche era fría, y con cada embestida sus labios sollozaban por el deseo de rozar la piel que deseaba tanto, a pesar de que debido a su posición no podía, el sentirlo dentro de ella, penetrándola con una pasión que su difunto esposo jamás había soñado poseer ni en sus fantasías mas ambiciosas, la hizo llegar a unas sensaciones que solo había sentido una vez en su vida; la noche que había llevado la mascara de la Diosa Diana en la Casa de Batiatus y había yacido con el Dios Apolo, que no era otro que el propio Spartacus.

Saberlo suyo, él único que la había hecho llegar a los putos cielos, sentir su polla dentro su cuerpo, su semilla a punto de derramarse en ella, llevar un hijo suyo creciendo en su vientre y toda su pasión centrada en ella era demasiado para poder soportarlo; el orgasmo la golpeó con violencia, haciendo que se aferrara a la tierra bajo su cuerpo arrancando trocitos de hojas caídas y barro seco, arqueando las piernas sobre la espalda de Spartacus, que seguía embistiéndola con intensidad aún cuando sintió el placer que la hacía vibrar envolviendo su miembro como si fuera a ahogarse de placer.

El tampoco aguantó demasiado después de sentir el ardiente interior de Ilithyia contraerse sobre su polla, envistió unas cuantas veces más, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos sobre las caderas de ella para hacer las envestidas más profundas e intensas, y sin más explotó dentro de ella, llenándola de su semilla y cayendo hacia atrás aún sin salir de dentro de ella, doblado sobre sus rodillas con las piernas de la chica rodeándole la espalda.

Ambos tardaron unos minutos en recuperar su respiración, en normalizar el pulso que latía en su pecho antes de poder moverse luego de la intensidad del orgasmo que los había sacudido.

Spartacus lentamente se incorporó, quedando de nuevo de rodillas, observándola desde su posición.

La imagen le despertó algo que no supo calificar. No sabía que emoción sintió al verla ahí tendida, desnuda y sudorosa, con su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado por la respiración mientras sus manos se acariciaban el vientre en un gesto dulce, los ojos cerrados y manchada de barro, hojas, mierda del bosque con las piernas abiertas y sus muslos manchados con su semilla fue desconcertante. Salió de ella lentamente, alzándose hasta quedar en pie, momento que Ilithyia eligió para abrir los ojos, centrando su mirada en él al notar que había perdido su calor en ella.

Ilithyia se incorporó lentamente, sentándose sobre la tierra, con el pelo alborotado y sucio, buscando con una mano su vestido para cubrir su desnudez mientras Spartacus terminaba de atarse el subligar de nuevo en completo silencio, ninguno sabía que decir en ese momento.

No sabían nada.

No se suponía que eso debería haber sucedido.

Spartacus había ido allí a terminar con su vida, y en lugar de eso había terminado haciéndola suya en el suelo del bosque, e Ilithyia se suponía que odiaba a ese hombre por condenarla a esa vida, y en lugar de eso había terminado por rogarle tener su polla dentro de ella.

Nada tenía sentido ni las palabras encontraban camino para salir a la luz hasta que uno de los dos rompiera el silencio.

−Esto… no cambia nada entre nosotros –dijo Spartacus mirándola.

Ella le miró finalmente una vez que hubo terminado de atar los lazos de su vestido, alisándolo y quitando unas ramitas que se habían enganchado en la tela.

−Nunca he pretendido otra cosa –respondió ella, alzando la cabeza ligeramente, fingiendo un orgullo que en ese momento sentía inútil y desaparecido –no busco tu amor…

−Haces bien, porque ya no hay quien de aliento a mis latidos –dijo Spartacus –y eso no cambiará, ahora ni nunca.

Ilithyia no respondió, sin saber por qué molesta por las palabras del Tracio.

Ella era Ilithyia Albinius, la hija de una familia de sangre Patricia, y dolía como una puñalada saberse infravalorada a favor de una zorra Tracia que había muerto hacía tiempo. En parte la envidió aún sin conocerla tan solo por el hecho por tener el amor de un hombre así, de un hombre que la amaba mas allá de la razón, entregando su corazón hasta que se reunieran en la otra vida… ella jamás había tenido eso con Claudio, y dolía saber que jamás podría aspirar a tener lo mismo con Spartacus… aunque no es que ella lo deseara, en absoluto, jamás.

− ¿Podemos volver al campamento? –dijo Ilithyia, intentando alejarse de él para pensar en todo lo que había pasado –la noche es fría y ansío el calor del fuego…

Spartacus asintió como respuesta, comenzando a andar seguido de cerca por ella, perdiéndose ambos entre los árboles, bajo la oscuridad de la noche solo rota en algunos lugares por algún rayo de luna que se filtraba entre las hojas que se movían con el viento suave, dándoles algo de luz para moverse.

No habían caminado ni diez minutos por el bosque, cuando Ilithyia de pronto se detuvo bruscamente, sintiendo un mazazo por dentro y como su pulso daba un vuelco.

−Spartacus… –murmuró en voz baja, sin saber si le había oído, así que exclamó mas fuerte cuando una segunda oleada de dolor la empujó − ¡Spartacus!

Él se giró volviéndose a mirarla al oír su grito, mirándola interrogante, y lo que vio le dejó sin poder decir palabra.

Ilithyia tenía una mano entre sus piernas, y el vestido se le había empapado con lo que parecía haber sido agua, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, una que ninguno de ellos se esperaba.

−El niño… llega antes de tiempo… –logró articular Ilithyia, aterrorizada −llévame al campamento por favor… ¡ayúdame!

No allí, no en medio de la nada, no Dioses, no.

Spartacus la miró atónito, con los ojos desorbitados antes de reaccionar.

Se acercó a ella corriendo, tomándola en brazos antes de echar a correr entre los árboles con una asustada Ilithyia aferrada a él, con el pánico dominándola a medida que los dolores del parto la atenazaban, haciendo que su frente comenzara a perlarse en sudor y su respiración se agitara.

El momento había llegado. Su hijo vería la luz esa noche. Y ninguno de los dos sabía hacia donde sus vidas avanzaban con ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo 2 ¿Qué tal ha estado?**

**No tengo mucho que decir este capitulo, el lemon siempre es bueno yeah! y la tension sexual entre Spartacus e Ilithyia ha sido palpable desde que se conocieron! No se podia evitar que pasara XDD**

**Y ahora se ha puesto de parto! Que pasara? Lo sabréis en el proximo capitulo; os adelanto que actualizare los Domingos! ^^**

**Me dejais vuestra opinión o critica del cap? Si es asi, el boton de review es vuestro amigo, os lo aseguro! :D**


	3. Luz de un nuevo Día

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el capitulo 3! Disfrutad leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo!**

**.**

.

**Pareja**: Sparlithyia (Spartacus/Ilithyia)

**Parejas secundarias**: Craevia (Crixus/Naevia) − Spura (Spartacus/Sura flashbacks) − Galitta (Gannicus/Melitta flashbacks) − Ligeros toques de SparMira y Nagron.

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:** lemon, lenguaje malsonante (insultos), violencia, lenguaje antiguo típico de la serie… Vamos, Spartacus en estado puro!

**Disclaimer**: Spartacus y su historia y personajes no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Gannicus estaría secuestrado en mi cama XD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Luz de un nuevo Día"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dolor, pánico, aire, mucho dolor. El dolor era atroz.

Ilithyia ya no sabía nada más que el dolor. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya no sabía cuantas horas hacía desde que Spartacus la había traído en brazos desde lo profundo del bosque hasta el campamento; solo sabía que en cuanto habían llegado alguien la había cogido de entre los brazos de Spartacus y la había metido en una tienda hecha con pieles de animal atadas a unas ramas, y allí había estado desde entonces. Se encontraba tumbada sobre unas pieles suaves, y alguien que no alcanzó a distinguir le sujetaba la mano con fuerza, mientras el sudor la empapaba igual que si hubiera estado corriendo bajo la lluvia, con sus rizos manchados de barro revueltos ahora pegados a su cuello, pegajosos… pero nada podía importarla menos en ese momento. A su otro lado había otra mujer, quien si su vista no la engañaba se trataba de Naevia, y frente a ella, auxiliándola, una anciana que la ayudaba a traer a esa criatura al mundo.

Pero Dioses, como le estaba costando… ni en sus pesadillas imaginó que esto pudiera ser así; tan horrible, tan doloroso, tan seco y cruel, solo quería que todo terminara.

Las mujeres a su alrededor iban y venían, llevando trapos manchados de sangre y cambiándolos por trapos húmedos con agua helada para poner en su frente y ayudarla a soportar el duro parto. Ilithyia jadeaba y gritaba mientras aferraba las manos de Naevia y Vibia, que era la otra chica a su lado; con fuerza y desesperación. Su respiración era rápida y agitada, y las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos resbalando por su rostro confundidas con el sudor que perlaba su piel. Algo no iba bien, ella lo sabía, algo malo estaba pasando…

La anciana que atendía su parto la miraba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, dando ordenes a las pocas mujeres que había a su alrededor, llamando a una para que se acercara y la sustituyera. Después se acercó hasta Vibia y Naevia y les susurró algo al oído con la intención de que una agitada Ilithyia no lo oyera, aunque tampoco lo hubiera logrado, distraída por sus dolores como estaba.

−Ayudadla con palabras de alivio –murmuró tajantemente la mujer –debo hablar con Spartacus…

Naevia la miró asintiendo con preocupación.

Ilithyia no era santo de su devoción, ni siquiera le caía bien; pero el niño que portaba no tenía culpa ninguna de los pecados de su madre, y por lo tanto ella le ayudaría a venir sano y salvo a este mundo. Estaba aclaro que algo no estaba yendo bien, y solo le hizo falta mirar a la anciana mujer para saberlo; la preocupación se reflejaba en las arrugas de su rostro y ella intentaba ocultarlo con silencio y expresiones austeras; pero Naevia sabía que las viejas sabían mucho más de lo que decían y eran más sabias que ellas, que no eran más que unas jóvenes inexpertas.

Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que las jóvenes atenderían apropiadamente a la mujer romana, la anciana salió de la tienda con paso firme en dirección a los árboles, donde Spartacus estaba dando vueltas andando de un lado para otro acompañado por sus hombres más cercanos, Agron y Crixus.

Cuando la anciana mujer llegó al claro donde se encontraban, vio que el líder de la rebelión parecía nervioso, no, no lo parecía, lo estaba; estaba aterrorizado mas bien. Gannicus estaba sentado en el suelo un poco más lejos, apoyado con la espalada en un árbol comiendo un trozo de pierna de venado tranquilamente, ajeno a la preocupación que atenazaba a su compañero; y junto a Spartacus, Crixus estaba de brazos cruzados mostrando una expresión severa y dura, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. A su lado, Agron también mantenía el rostro serio, negando mientras miraba a Spartacus y fruncía el ceño para mirar a la tienda con resignación, tal parecía.

La mujer anduvo los pasos de distancia que la separaban de ellos, deteniéndose al ver que Spartacus se volvía hacia ella y caminaba con rapidez para ponerse a su altura, mostrando ansiedad al hablar.

− ¿Y bien? –inquirió él, impaciente − ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella le miró con seriedad y tardó unos segundos en responder que a él se le hicieron eternos, casi llegando al punto de preguntar de nuevo.

−Debo hablar con sinceridad, joven –dijo la mujer cruzando las manos sobre su vientre.

−Hazlo –ordenó Spartacus asintiendo, esperando.

−El parto ha llegado demasiado pronto –dijo la anciana haciendo una pausa antes de continuar –ella no estaba preparada…

Spartacus la miró con agitación y sorpresa, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la anciana mujer, que le miró aun con seriedad, comprendiendo que el Campeón de Capua estaba procesando que seguramente la mujer romana y el hijo que portaba iban a morir en ese parto que los Dioses no habían bendecido. Él apretó su agarre, haciendo que su expresión se endureciera antes de encontrar las palabras para seguir entero y no desatar sus emociones.

− ¿Y mi hijo? –preguntó él finalmente.

La anciana apartó la mirada antes de atreverse a responder.

−El niño probablemente no sobreviva al alumbramiento –respondió la mujer –si los Dioses son propicios tal vez logremos que ella consiga sacarlo de su cuerpo y el niño viva, al costo de la vida de la madre…

Spartacus bajó la cabeza, tensando la mandíbula y haciendo mas intenso su agarre a los hombros de la mujer por un instante antes de soltarla, hablando aún con la cabeza baja y su mirada escondida, con voz dura y emociones contenidas, como si tuviera una tormenta de ira dentro de si mismo a punto de desatarse y solo su perseverancia mantuviera a la bestia que había en él atada.

− ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por salvarla? –dudó él –no deseo ver a mi hijo privado de los brazos de su madre.

La anciana le miró pensativamente durante unos instantes antes de responder.

−Lo más sabio sería que eligierais por la vida de uno de los dos –respondió ella seriamente –arriesgarse a salvar a ambos podría costar un precio demasiado alto y ambos podrían reunirse con los Dioses, no es…

− ¡Al infierno los Dioses! –exclamó Spartacus, interrumpiéndola.

La mujer retrocedió sorprendida por el repentino cambio del hombre frente a ella, que la miraba furioso como una fiera enjaulada, y ella no podía hacer nada para calmar sus emociones; puesto que ni los Dioses mismos tenían la capacidad de salvar a aquellos que habían sido reclamados para la otra vida…

Agron y Crixus miraban la escena en silencio, tensos, sin querer intervenir y ganarse la ira de su amigo sobre ellos, puesto que ambos sabían lo que pensaba el Tracio sobre ese asunto; y el como ese niño y el recuerdo de su esposa eran esa debilidad en él que era mejor respetar antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintieran luego. Gannicus se mantuvo alejado, pero ahora si tenía la atención fija en la escena que se estaba desarrollando a su lado, manteniéndose igualmente en silencio.

Sin embargo Spartacus no aceptaba la opción de dejar morir a Ilithyia y con ello quizá la vida de ese niño, que no era sino un regalo de los Dioses por haberle quitado a Sura de sus brazos, dándole la opción de otra vida; así que haría lo que fuera para salvarlos, aunque tuviera que desafiar a los mismos Dioses para lograrlo.

− ¡Responde a mi pregunta! –gritó él, asustándola.

Ella se detuvo bruscamente, tragando saliva antes de responder.

−Cálmate joven… hay una manera –dijo ella volviendo a recuperar la calma –pero necesitare vuestra ayuda si deseas llevarla a cabo…

Spartacus asintió con rapidez, ansioso por la nueva posibilidad que se abría camino dándole esperanzas.

−Pon voz a tu petición y vela cumplida –dijo Spartacus con premura − ¡rápido mujer, habla!

Ella asintió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicándoles que la siguieran, comenzando a andar en dirección hacia el campamento de nuevo; seguida de cerca por Spartacus, Crixus y Agron, que la seguían sin entender de qué iba todo aquello ni que pretendía hacer la mujer para salvar a Ilithyia.

La anciana les guió hasta la tienda y abrió las pieles para que pudieran entrar, pasando ella en último lugar, dejando las pieles abiertas para poder salir con rapidez. Cuando entraron, Vibia y Naevia los miraron sorprendidas, y la ultima cruzó una mirada interrogante con Crixus, que se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza sin saber que hacían allí tampoco. Es más, a Agron incluso le resultaba incomodo estar en la misma tienda en la que había una mujer dando a luz; pero ni Crixus ni el mismo dijeron nada esperando a ver que pasaba, que planeaba la anciana, por qué motivo les necesitaba.

Spartacus se volvió hacia ella respirando agitadamente debido a la carrera por el bosque, ya que habían venido a paso rápido.

− ¿Qué hacemos? –inquirió el Tracio.

La anciana hizo un gesto con la mano a Agron y Crixus para que se acercaran, y ellos lo hicieron avanzando hasta donde ella se encontraba sin saber que se les pediría, pero sin cuestionarlo.

−Tú coge a la chica por los hombros –indicó la mujer a Spartacus, que la miró interrogante –tú, Galo, cógela por la cintura, y tu, Germano, por las piernas… ¡vamos!

Los tres obedecieron la petición tomando entre todos en brazos a Ilithyia, que gritó de dolor al ser alzada del suelo, aferrándose a los brazos de Spartacus clavando sus uñas en ellos, haciendo marcas de sangre que a él no le importaron lo más mínimo. Cuando estuvo bien sujeta entre los fuertes brazos de los tres hombres, la mujer habló.

−Seguidme ahora –dijo la anciana –y cuidad de no moverla con brusquedad… causaría mas dolor en ella.

Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la tienda con lentitud, intentando no mover demasiado a Ilithyia, que estaba medio inconsciente, respirando con desigualdad y jadeando de vez en cuando por el dolor, que había hecho que el poco color de su rostro hubiera desaparecido.

− ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? –dudo Agron, que caminaba de espaldas con las piernas de Ilithyia sujetas una en cada mano por debajo de las rodillas, abiertas y rodeándolo.

La mujer no respondió en seguida, pues estaba indicando a Naevia y Vibia que cosas tenían que cargar, los jarrones de agua caliente y los paños limpios en su mayoría.

−Debemos llevarla hasta el río –respondió la anciana con rapidez –en estas ocasiones donde la mujer no tiene fuerza para parir al niño por si misma, el agua ayuda a sacarlo…

− ¿Eso no lo ahogaría? –dudo él.

−No si somos raudos –respondió ella y añadió –debéis apresurar el paso, los Dioses se impacientan en tomar su vida…

Y con esas palabras los tres comenzaron a andar más rápido con cuidado de no moverla demasiado. Caminaron por el campamento ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos cuando pasaban, preguntándose que hacían con ella; pero ellos los ignoraron siguiendo su camino a través del bosque, caminando durante unos largos minutos que se les hicieron eternos debido a la necesidad de evitar ramas, piedras y demás obstáculos para no dañarla.

Ilithyia no se quejó demasiado dadas las circunstancias y no se inmutó cuando los hombres se detuvieron unos minutos después, ya frente al río, el mismo río que había sido donde habían estado lavando la ropa Vibia y ella esa misma mañana, ajenas a que todo eso sucedería. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, incluidas Naevia y Vibia con los jarrones y las telas limpias, la anciana les indicó que se apartaran, y lentamente se introdujo en el río, que en esa zona no era muy profundo; donde la corriente era débil y suave, no se la llevaría.

La vieja se metió hasta que el agua la cubrió por la cintura, volviéndose después hacia los hombres, que la miraron expectantes.

−Galo, tu pues soltarla –dijo ella a Crixus, que asintió y soltó a Ilithyia, sentándose junto a Naevia –vosotros dos, venid aquí… ¡y por Júpiter no la soltéis!

Spartacus y Agron asintieron, entrando lentamente en el agua con Ilithyia aun en brazos, quien al sentir el agua helada de la noche sobre su piel gritó despertando de su semi inconsciencia súbitamente, queriendo morirse allí mismo. Justo en ese momento una contracción la golpeó de nuevo, haciéndola gritar más fuerte y ser consciente de la realidad de su situación más que nunca, por lo que la anciana se apresuró o no habría nada que salvar allí.

−Puedes soltarla –dijo la anciana a Agron, que asintió, haciéndolo.

Al retroceder y soltarla Agron liberando sus piernas, Ilithyia soltó otro grito y más lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, quedando ella de pie en el río. Agron salió del agua, sentándose en la orilla junto a Crixus, que lo miraba todo con cara de horror al imaginar que quizá Naevia tuviera que pasar por tal sufrimiento algún día si los Dioses los bendecían con un hijo… Ilithyia entonces sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y se dobló, dejándose solo sujeta por los brazos de Spartacus, cosa que la anciana aprobó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

−Húndela en el agua hasta que quede de rodillas –indicó la mujer.

Spartacus asintió, haciéndolo, y hundió a Ilithyia hasta que ella quedó en cuclillas y cubierta de agua hasta el cuello al igual que él mismo, que era su apoyo para impedir que cayera hacia atrás y se ahogara por su falta de fuerzas para sostenerse sola. La anciana entonces metió ambas manos en el agua, tocando a Ilithyia entre las piernas para ver la situación, y lo que vio no le gustó, pensó Spartacus al ver su cara.

−Júpiter… ha perdido demasiada sangre… –murmuró la anciana –aquí ya no sirve la fuerza, tendré que ayudarla…

Ilithyia sintió una nueva contracción y gritó de dolor cuando la sensación la recorrió como una puñalada, momento que la anciana aprovechó para hablarla y hacer que le escuchara, mientras hacía algo bajo el agua que Spartacus no podía ver desde donde estaba.

− ¡Empuja ahora niña! –ordenó la anciana.

Ella lo oyó e hizo un esfuerzo, empujando todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, arañando a Spartacus en un intento por sacar energías, logrando avanzar en el parto.

− ¡De nuevo! –exclamó la mujer − ¡los Dioses tendrán que esperar si empujas otra vez! ¡vamos niña vamos!

Y como si supiera que la vida de su hijo dependía de ese último esfuerzo, Ilithyia dio un empujón más fuerte, sacando nuevas lagrimas de sus ojos, esfuerzo que obtuvo los resultados deseados. Pronto el agua se llenó de sangre, cosa que alarmó a Spartacus al ver que todo se tenía de escarlata, claro indicador de que algo había ido mal. Sin embargo tras unos momentos la anciana sacó los brazos del agua y en ellos había un pequeño bebe, que en cuanto salió al aire puro y frío de la noche comenzó a llorar, gritando, rebosante de vida.

Y así, en medio de un río en el bosque, casi rozando el alba, el hijo de Spartacus e Ilithyia vio la luz de un nuevo día.

* * *

La luz del amanecer se filtró entre las pálidas cortinas del amplio ventanal del balcón de la villa.

La suave brisa de la mañana era fresca, y se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo en Capua, donde los pájaros comenzaban a cantar en los árboles de los patios de las casas y volar hacia el norte, tal como la Domina de cierto Ludus pudo comprobar por si misma desde su cama, recostada como se encontraba sobre los fuertes y bronceados brazos del Cónsul de Roma; uno que todos habían dado por muerto, pero gracias a la gracia de los Dioses después del ataque de Spartacus había sobrevivido… cayendo ahora entre sus brazos.

Pluvius Varinius.

Lucrecia acarició la suave piel del fuerte pecho bajo ella delicadamente con una mano sin querer despertar al hombre, ajeno a sus atenciones, profundamente dormido.

La de nuevo Domina de la villa alzó la mirada para observarle, y aún ahora que se había acostumbrado a la visión del hombre en su cama, no podía dejar de horrorizarla. Varinius había sobrevivido a aquel desafortunado ataque al Templo del Vesubio, si, e incluso a lo que vino después; pero con grandes costos por su parte. La mitad de su rostro estaba horriblemente desfigurado, quemado por el fuego y el azufre que la piedra que le había golpeado le había ocasionado, dejándole con un aspecto monstruosamente dantesco, contrastando con la otra mitad de su cara, tan hermosa y varonil como siempre; con sus profundos ojos azules brillando inteligentes y deseosos de venganza.

El como se habían encontrado y como había llegado a meter a ese hombre entre sus piernas era algo que jamás hubiera sospechado, algo necesario en los tiempos que vivía y que sabía que su amado Quinto perdonaría desde la otra vida, sabiendo que todo esto estaba haciéndolo por él, para vengar su cruel e injusta muerte y cumplir su venganza en su nombre y el del hijo que perdieron a manos de ese bastardo de Crixus, cuya cabeza vería separada de su cuerpo tras arrancarle el corazón del pecho con sus propias manos… juró venganza, y la tendría al precio que fuera; aunque tuviera que convertirse en la amada y fiel esposa de ese monstruo que dormía bajo ella, ajeno a los planes de la mujer que daba aliento a sus pensamientos mas oscuros.

Lucrecia depositó un suave beso en el hombro de Varinius, que se removió ligeramente en sus sueños antes de suspirar y seguir durmiendo, así que ella se puso en pie caminando hasta la ventana, dejando que la fresca brisa bañara su piel, recordando como había llegado a todo eso.

_Lucrecia se encontraba en la villa, dando vueltas por la habitación agitada e inquieta, orando a los Dioses para que Ilithyia encontrara la manera de llegar hasta los rebeldes y salvara su vida, ya que ella no había hecho tales esfuerzos para ver su preciosa recompensa en forma de amado niño muerto por la estupidez e incompetencia de su madre._

_Desde que Thessela y Amana, las esclavas personales de Ilithyia habían sido crucificadas por las ordenes de Claudio, Lucrecia solo tenía una sirvienta esclava personal en la villa, una mujer mayor que había comprado en el mercado hacía dos lunas, ya que no se fiaba más de la sangre caliente de las esclavas jóvenes, bastante tuvo que soportar con la traición de Naevia; por lo que cuando el ataque al Vesubio fracasó y todos los legionarios y hombres de Glaber, guardias y demás gente que había llenado la casa de vida en esas semanas desapareció, todos se fueron dejándola sola._

_Una soledad que la angustiaba y hacía que su deseo de venganza aumentara, añorando a Quinto a cada paso que daba y a cada respiración que tomaba._

_Así se encontraba, sola y agitada esa tarde, con la esclava en la cocina preparando las viandas para la cena cuando sucedió algo que iba a cambiar su vida; los Dioses bendiciéndola de nuevo con regalos merecidos por sus sacrificios y oraciones, entregándola en bandeja de plata el instrumento de su venganza._

_Las puertas de la villa se abrieron bruscamente, sorprendiéndola, y por ellas entro una figura ensangrentada andando medio muerta, que cayó de bruces sobre las baldosas de piedra de la entrada, cubierta por una capa escarlata y con una mano caída, adelantada y manchada de sangre y tierra mostrando un anillo en su dedo índice que ella reconoció en el acto; era el sello de un Cónsul de Roma, por lo que la ensangrentada y malherida figura que yacía medio muerta en su entrada no era sino… él._

_Lucrecia corrió hasta donde estaba tirado, cayendo de rodillas a su lado, y con gran esfuerzo debido al peso de la armadura y de la propia figura, desmayada, logro darle la vuelta con un ultimo tirón, quedando él tendido sobre sus rodillas, mirando ella ahora de frente esa cara, horrorizada. Era Varinius, de eso no había ninguna duda, reconoció su dorado y rubio cabello manchado de cenizas y tierra, y su rostro… ¡oh Dioses! su rostro…_

_Su antaño varonil y hermoso rostro estaba quemado y sangrando, con la piel derretida y la carne despellejada, dejándole media cara destrozada. Lucrecia se preguntó que había podido causarle tales heridas, y mucho mas inquietante todavía, como es que había sobrevivido a tal cosa, así que se levantó posando a Varinius en el suelo con sumo cuidado, tomando un jarro con agua que había en una mesa de la sala en el centro de la villa se acercó a él corriendo y le echó el agua sobre la cara para aliviarle el dolor y despertarlo de su inconsciencia y agonía._

_Varinius despertó gritando, llevándose ambas manos a la cara, pero Lucrecia se las sujetó antes de que llegara a tocarse la terrible herida, deteniéndolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. El hombre la miró con el rostro cruzado de dolor, casi incapaz de hablar más que para gritar; por lo que fue ella quien habló, intentando sacarle las respuestas que tanto deseaba._

−_Por las pollas de los Dioses… Pluvius… –murmuró ella agitadamente, aun sujetando sus manos las de él − ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido?_

_Él encontró su voz ronca y a duras penas, pero logro responder._

−_Glaber… Glaber –dijo él._

_Lucrecia lo entendió, asintiendo horrorizada._

− _¿Claudio? –dijo ella incrédula − ¿él ha sido quien te ha hecho esto?_

_Varinius asintió, confirmando lo que Lucrecia ya se temía._

_Glaber había intentado terminar con la vida de Varinius para librarse del estorbo que este suponía en su vida y la de Ilithyia, y en su camino a un puesto superior en el senado… Sin embargo Lucrecia no entendía nada. Habían pasado muchos días desde que la noticia de la caída del templo de los rebeldes había llegado a Capua, luego ¿Dónde habían estado en ese tiempo Varinius, Glaber y todas sus legiones? ¿Por qué Varinius llevaba un anillo de Cónsul si en su salida hacia el Vesubio ostentaba el cargo de Pretor, tal como Claudio? y sobre todo… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con el cruel asesino?_

− _¿Dónde está, Pluvius? –inquirió Lucrecia con premura − ¿Qué ha sido del hombre?_

−_Muerto… –susurró Varinius._

_Lucrecia le miró atónita, sin creer lo que oía._

−_¿Claudio esta muerto? –repitió ella por su había oído mal._

_Varinius asintió, y esta vez Lucrecia no encontró las fuerzas para preguntar, ya que se había quedado de piedra, no entendía nada… así que él habló, con esfuerzo, pero lo logró, sacándola de sus dudas._

−_Cuando atacamos el Vesubio… –comenzó Varinius bajo la atenta mirada de Lucrecia −Spartacus y sus rebeldes… lucharon y huyeron… Glaber y yo fuimos heridos también, pero escapamos… −Lucrecia asintió, y el continuó −regresamos a Roma… la mitad de nuestros hombres… muertos…_

_Lucrecia asintió comprendiendo poco a poco lo que podía haber pasado, dándole un poco de agua para calmar su dolor y que continuara._

−…_el senado me nombro Cónsul –dijo Varinius con gran esfuerzo –después… nos ordenaron volver y terminar con esta… guerra… al precio que fuera –ella asintió, escuchando –pero cuando veníamos hacia Capua… fuimos atacados por… los hombres de Spartacus…_

−_Y fueron ellos quienes os obligaron a usar las armas –finalizó Lucrecia._

−_Glaber… uso las catapultas –asintió levemente Varinius –quería… destruir a ese Tracio… pero terminó volviéndose en mi contra, atacó a mis hombres… los rebeldes, ellos… fuimos aplastados… Glaber… fue asesinado…_

_Ella le miraba horrorizada por el terrible testimonio, maldiciendo la hora en que su esposo compró a ese puto Tracio condenándolos a todos… al menos el hombre había hecho una buena acción librándolos para siempre de Glaber, pues Lucrecia dio por hecho que había sido Spartacus quien le había matado._

_Ahora lo entendía todo, y realmente amaba a los Dioses por darle sus bendiciones… Quinto se regocijaría desde la otra vida._

−_Calma tu espíritu –dijo Lucrecia suavemente –veremos tu fuerza recuperada; enviare un mensaje a Roma avisando de que vives… ellos te enviaran más hombres, y tendremos venganza._

_Varinius asintió lentamente antes de desmayarse de nuevo y caer entre sus piernas, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa malvada que Lucrecia tenía en la cara._

Lucrecia estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre había despertado y estaba a su espalda hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, abrazándola desde atrás y tras apartar suavemente su largo cabello castaño acercó el rostro a su piel, depositando un beso en su espalda. Lucrecia no se movió, aún con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, en ese amanecer que brillaba rosa y naranja en el horizonte, sin saber que les traería el mañana.

−La cama esta fría sin la mujer que la calienta a mi lado –dijo Varinius suavemente, continuando con sus besos − ¿Qué te aleja del sueño?

−Pensamientos oscuros que agitan mi alma y turban mi espíritu –respondió Lucrecia con sinceridad.

Varinius lo entendió, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, estrechándola con más fuerza.

− ¿Ilithyia? –aventuró él, sabiendo que eso era.

Lucrecia asintió confirmándolo, volviéndose finalmente hacia él revelando una expresión sinceramente preocupada.

−Han pasado ya las lunas que faltaban para que su hijo viniera a este mundo –confesó Lucrecia agitada −temo por su vida…

Varinius sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con una mano mientras sujetaba su cintura con la otra.

−Aleja esos pensamientos –dijo él con tranquilidad y confianza –las legiones han llegado, cuando encontremos a esos asesinos la traeremos de vuelta y la veras de nuevo en tus brazos.

Lucrecia deposito un beso suave en los labios del hombre, aferrándose a el y susurrando con voz melodiosa en su oído.

−Cuando la tengamos a salvo entre estos muros –dijo ella –vere la cabeza de ese puto Tracio en tus manos…

−Y en mi espada la sangre del maldito Galo –añadió él.

Ella asintió con vehemencia y una sonrisa complacida antes de besarle con voracidad, enardecida por sus palabras. Varinius rió roncamente lamiendo el cuello de ella antes de marcarla con un nuevo beso.

−Rozaremos la gloria cuando vayamos a Roma… –dijo Lucrecia continuando con el beso, entre sus labios.

−Tus palabras encienden mis deseos –dijo él entre sus labios, rozando su lengua –y elevan mi polla…

Lucrecia ahogó una risa, rozando sus caderas, abrazándolo con fuerza.

−Entonces convierte tus palabras en hechos –murmuró ella roncamente con deseo –y álzanos hasta los putos cielos.

Y obedeciendo a sus palabras Varinius la tumbó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, arrojando la sabana que la cubría, y los unió en un nuevo beso ardiente mientras entraba en ella y culminaba la mutua alianza.

* * *

El bosque estaba tranquilo.

El sol brillaba pálido entre las montañas, saliendo poco a poco de su escondite, trayéndoles la luz de un nuevo día, claro y fresco con hermosos rosas, azules y naranjas en uno de los amaneceres mas tranquilos que Spartacus recordaba haber vivido desde que toda esa rebelión había comenzado, trayéndole un suspiro de paz a su atormentada alma, que ahora encontraba un remanso de tranquilidad por fin.

Se encontraba sentado en soledad, en medio de la nada, entre los árboles alejados del campamento, donde todos dormían tranquilamente antes de comenzar la marcha del día hacia las montañas. Pero no estaba solo… no. Sobre sus piernas, envuelto en una tela suave y una piel de pelo suave estaba tendido su hijo recién nacido. Spartacus aun no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba, bajo sus ojos, entre sus brazos… su hijo. _Su hijo_. Era mucho mas de lo que podía soportar, le superaba; las emociones hacían presa de él ahogándolo en recuerdos del pasado sin saber que tenía que hacer ahora, ni como podría vivir con sus decisiones… pero ya no había marcha atrás, el niño estaba ahí con él como una bendición de los Dioses por lo que había sufrido, por la vida que había perdido.

Observó al pequeño, que tenía los ojos abiertos y le miraba.

El pequeño tenía la piel pálida y cremosa, sonrosada en las mejillas, y apenas había cabello en su cabeza, pero el poco que había era claro; un suave castaño clarito sobre su adorable cabecita. A pesar de que hacía unas pocas horas que había nacido el niño ya podía mantener los ojos abiertos durante unos minutos largos, y Spartacus observó abrumado que eran de un azul intenso, tal como los suyos, tal como los de Ilithyia, tal como los de Sura… le agitó el pensamiento, haciendo que algunas lagrimas quisieran acudir rebeldes hasta sus ojos, negándose a caer todavía.

El hombre suspiró llevándose una mano al rostro, cubriéndolo con ella, sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

_Las risas llenaban el aire en medio de aquel prado solitario cubierto de hojas verdes y amarillas y hierva alta, donde dos personas giraban intentando quedar una sobre la otra sin rendirse._

_La primavera era una época verdaderamente hermosa en Tracia, sobre todo cuando la nieve se fundía y los árboles frutales daban sus primeras flores, llenando el aire de partículas blancas que flotaban por doquier inundando el aire y haciendo que nuevas hojas crecieran mientras las viejas caían; dibujando un paisaje salvajemente hermoso, verde, azul, rosa y amarillo, un regalo de los Dioses… Dioses en los que él no creía, pero que su amada prometida tanto defendía._

_Sura era una mujer indescifrablemente misteriosa, que le atraía como un rayo de luz a una luciérnaga, haciendo que su corazón latiera lleno de amor por ella… _

_La amaba desde el primer momento en que sus ojos azules se habían cruzado en su vida, antes incluso de saber su nombre él ya había rendido su corazón y su alma entera a esa mujer, amándola más que al aire que respiraba y que daba vida a sus latidos, y desde que ella había estado en sus brazos no había otro pensamiento en su corazón más que unir su vida a la de ella y formar una familia; dejar la vida de guerra, soltar la espada, limpiarse las manos de sangre y solo vivir por ella, por los hijos que tendrían y la vida que les esperaría. Juntos._

_Juntos y felices. _

_Tal como en ese momento se encontraban, jugando juntos sobre un claro en medio de un bosque cercano a la aldea; estaban revolcándose sobre la hierva, girando por ganar un juego tonto que como casi siempre había sido él quien lo había empezado, tomando el control sobre sus besos antes de que ella le diera la vuelta y girara para quedar encima, como se encontraba ahora, sentada sobre sus piernas, riendo hermosa y bella, feliz y picara, besando su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas con su largo cabello castaño oscuro, haciendo que el mismo riera entre beso y beso._

−_Muy bien, has ganado –dijo él con ironía, acariciando su espalda divertido –admito mi derrota…_

_Sura sonrió incrédula, igualmente divertida._

− _¿El fiero y duro guerrero admitiendo la derrota? –repitió ella, sonriendo –los Dioses me protejan, mi prometido ha perdido su talento…_

_Él rió, como siempre que ella mencionaba a los Dioses, le parecía algo que Sura jamás lograría hacerle comprender por mucho que lo intentara, y se esforzaba por hacerlo a menudo._

−_Los Dioses… –dijo él aún riendo –los Dioses me han hablado y han dicho que merezco una recompensa por mi clemencia y sabiduría… _

_Ahora fue el turno de Sura de reír con ganas, besándole de nuevo, separándose un momento para acomodarse entre sus piernas, acariciando el pecho de su hombre suavemente con ambas manos, sonriendo dulcemente desde su posición, aun mirándole divertida._

−_Asi que los Dioses te han hablado –dijo ella, ahogando el tono de risa en su voz − ¿y te han dado alguna sugerencia amor mío?_

−_Unas cuantas –admitió él, asintiendo con convicción –algunas que podría compartir contigo aquí mismo…_

_Tras eso ambos rieron, y ella se agachó para unir sus bocas en un beso, acariciando suavemente sus labios con la legua antes de permitirle que entrara en su boca y la recorriera por completo, volviendo el beso intenso y apasionado. Mientras se devoraban la boca beso a beso Sura desataba con esfuerzo los lazos del subligar de su hombre, y él levantaba la falda del vestido naranja que llevaba ella, introduciendo su polla ya libre de la molesta tela, penetrándola de una sola envestida y alzando las caderas para que ella se moviera sobre él como quisiera._

_Solo con ella… solo con ella dejaba que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera. Solo ella lo llevaba hasta esa locura donde quería existir cada segundo, muriendo de placer con cada envestida… la única…_

_Finalmente ella cayó rendida sobre él con su semilla inundándola, respirando agotados ambos, pero riendo y entrelazando sus manos entre la hierba, llenos de sueños, amor y esperanzas._

−_Sura –llamó él repentinamente, sin tono de diversión ya en su voz._

− _¿Mmnn? –murmuró ella sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo feliz tendida sobre él._

−_He hablado con la verdad, mis palabras fueron sinceras –dijo él alzando el rostro de ella con los dedos para que le mirara –es una promesa, cuando estemos casados ya no tendrás que sufrir más por mi ausencia al ir a la batalla, voy a dejarlo, no quiero más esa vida…_

_Sura le miró llena de ternura y compasión._

−_La espada es la única vida que conoces –susurró ella._

_Él negó con la cabeza, besándola suavemente en la nariz._

−_La dejaría por una vida contigo y nuestros hijos –dijo con voz segura._

− _¿Hijos? –sonrió ella._

−_Si, tendremos unos cuantos –asintió él convencido, lleno de altanería –tres o cuatro por lo menos…_

_Sura rió, y el rió con ella, mirándose ambos con alegría._

Spartacus suspiró cerrando los ojos fuertemente para ahogar las lagrimas que había en ellos, abriéndolos lentamente y mirando al niño que descansaba sobre sus piernas, tragando saliva duramente y tensando la mandíbula al recordar esa vida que le había sido robada, que estaba ya pérdida… excepto por el pequeño bebé. Ahora el niño era su vida, y él le cuidaría y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que viviera, por ella que le vería crecer desde la otra vida, velando por ellos.

Si lo que decían era cierto y el amor de una madre por su hijo era tan fuerte como para cambiar a una persona, tal vez ese niño pudiera cambiar el frío corazón de Ilithyia y derretir el hielo que lo envolvía, convirtiéndola en una mujer capaz de amar, de amarle, de ser amada por él… de llenar ese espacio en su corazón.

No había podido amar a Mira por más que había intentado darle los pedazos rotos de su corazón, y ella había sido buena, comprensiva y amorosa con él, demostrando su valía… pero el peso de Sura en su alma era demasiado grande todavía. De hecho solo y únicamente había sentido que ese pensamiento de angustia por haberla perdido se iba cuando había estado con Ilithyia. No sabía que había en esa maldita y malcriada romana, que es lo que tenía esa mujer que hacía que la sangre le hirviera; y no era solo la lujuria que sentía por tenerla, no, no era solo eso… había algo más.

Ella era un monstruo, manipuladora y fría, pero era la madre de su hijo, y la protegería con su vida.

De hecho ya estaba comenzando a subir el sol en el cielo, acercándose a la mañana… tal vez fuera hora de ir a enseñarle a su hijo recién nacido, que ella no había visto todavía.

* * *

Ilithyia despertó después de un largo sueño.

No sabía bien que había pasado, pero se encontraba tumbada en unas pieles, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tragó saliva lentamente, abriendo los ojos y llevándose una mano inmediatamente a ellos, tapando la luz del sol que la cegaba impidiéndola ver nada. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba en el bosque aún, en el campamento, y que ya no estaba en la tienda donde había sido llevada para traer a su hijo al mundo hacía unas horas, y…

Un momento, su hijo, su pequeño… Ilithyia se llevó ambas manos hacia su vientre, comprobando que estaba plano y el pequeño ya no estaba dentro de ella, ¿Dónde estaba, si no era a su lado?

Un pánico repentino la invadió, agitando su respiración, haciendo que quisiera incorporarse para ir a buscar a su hijo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse hasta quedar sentada, un pinchazo de dolor la golpeó como un latigazo, haciendo que tuviera que volver a tumbarse, tragando saliva por el dolor repentinamente intenso que estaba sintiendo. Se sintió mareada, y creía que podría vomitar lo que cenó la noche anterior cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda, voz que se le hizo familiar; pensó extrañada.

−No debes moverte todavía –dijo la voz, claramente conocida –has perdido mucha sangre…

Ilithyia giró lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose con que la persona que le había hablado no era otra que Naevia, la chica de piel oscura que era la mujer de Crixus y la antigua esclava personal de Lucrecia.

− ¿Y mi hijo? –murmuró Ilithyia aun sintiendo el dolor en el vientre.

−A salvo –respondió Naevia cargando algo –está con Spartacus.

Ilithyia asintió algo mas tranquila al saber que su bebé estaba a salvo en los brazos de su padre, así que Naevia se acercó a ella portando un cuenco de madera que contenía un liquido humeante por lo que Ilithyia pudo ver, y cuando llegó a su altura se arrodillo a su lado ofreciéndole el cuenco para que bebiera el contenido que había dentro, cosa que la hizo sospechar, mirándola recelosa. La miró con la duda reflejada en sus ojos azules, ganándose un suspiró por parte de Naevia.

−Es infusión de corteza de Sauce –enfatizó la chica ofreciéndole de nuevo el cuenco –la anciana dijo que esto aliviaría tus dolores.

Ilithyia tomó el cuenco entre sus manos, deseando que el dolor se fuera, pero aún desconfiada.

− ¿Por qué me ayudas? –dudó recelosa − ¿acaso no me odias después de lo que pasó en la casa de Batiatus?

Naevia se tensó inmediatamente al oír nombrar el lugar donde había pasado toda su vida, donde tanto había sufrido, tragando saliva antes de responder con molestia.

−Los Dioses saben que he sufrido y he odiado y maldecido esa casa –dijo Naevia mirándola con dureza –pero tus acciones viles y crueles tendrán su recompensa en la otra vida… yo no veré mis manos manchadas con tu sangre, ni al hijo de Spartacus privado del abrazo de su madre.

Ilithyia tragó saliva apretando el cuenco en sus manos, y con ello Naevia se dispuso a levantarse para seguir con sus labores preparando la comida; sin embargo antes de que pudiera alejarse, Ilithyia la detuvo.

−Naevia –llamó la rubia.

Ella se detuvo, interrogante.

−Gratitud… por lo que estas haciendo por mí –dijo Ilithyia, mirándola con sinceridad –no será olvidado.

Naevia no respondió, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza en reconocimiento, poniéndose después en pie y saliendo lentamente de entre los troncos donde Ilithyia estaba tendida.

La joven avanzó por entre los árboles, encontrándose con Crixus a unos pasos de ella, apoyado en uno de los árboles mientras afilaba su Gladius con una piedra plana, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con ella y posando la espada a su lado para ir a besarla. Naevia se dejo abrazar por sus fuertes brazos antes de unir sus labios en un beso suave y tierno, antes de separase y acariciar su mejilla entregándole una pequeña sonrisa, que él devolvió mientras entrelazaba sus manos y se sentaba de nuevo, con ella a su lado, dejando olvidada la espada, aunque manteniendo la piedra en su mano.

Crixus dio una rápida mirada en la dirección en que Ilithyia estaba tumbada, ajena a que estaba siendo observada, bebiendo tranquilamente la infusión de corteza de sauce.

− ¿Recupera las fuerzas? −preguntó él con cierta curiosidad − ¿o deberemos celebrar su partida hacia la otra vida?

Naevia sonrió, indulgente con las palabras sarcásticas y duras del hombre que amaba hacia Ilithyia.

−Lentamente la vida vuelve a ella –respondió Naevia –nunca es fácil recuperarse tras traer a un hijo al mundo… sanará con los días.

Él negó con la cabeza, repentinamente cogiendo de nuevo la Gladius que había dejado a su lado y reanudando la tarea de afilarla, con un gesto irritado en su rostro.

−Sigo creyendo que Spartacus se equivoca con ella –dijo Crixus.

Naevia acarició suavemente el brazo de su hombre, ganándose una mirada distraída por su parte.

−Debemos respetar su decisión, Crixus –dijo Naevia suavemente –él da vida a sus esperanzas teniendo entre sus brazos a ese niño, no le prives de tal dicha…

Crixus asintió, dejando de nuevo la espada para rodearla con sus brazos antes de besarla otra vez, muy suavemente al principio, lleno de ternura y amor antes de volver el beso mas intenso y apasionado, haciendo que ella inclinara el rostro para poder besarle mas profundamente antes de separarse para tomar aire, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

−Algun día los Dioses nos bendecirán con un hijo –dijo Crixus acariciando sus labios con un dedo, antes de rozar suavemente su mejilla –libres y lejos de esta puta tierra.

−Vere tal bendición –respondió Naevia –y la esperaré con alegría…

Crixus acercó su rostro al de ella, besándola de nuevo con un tierno roce, clavando sus ojos negros en los de ella, llenos de amor y esperanza.

−Pronto, mi amor –susurró él –pronto.

Y continuaron besándose lo que pudieron ser unos largos minutos, que a ellos les fueron más cortos que un instante, antes de ser interrumpidos. Una voz les sacó de entre los brazos del otro, separándose lo justo para sentarse acomodados, esperando.

Spartacus soltó una risa corta, rascándose la nuca distraídamente con la mano que tenía libre, pues en la otra sujetaba a su hijo.

−Disculpas por la interrupción –dijo él, divertido –solo quería saber si ella esta despierta.

Naevia le sonrió igualmente divertida, asintiendo en confirmación a su pregunta.

Spartacus le devolvió la sonrisa antes de guiñarles un ojo y echar a andar entre los árboles hasta donde Ilithyia estaba recostada, ahora con los ojos cerrados y apoyada contra una roca como almohada, tapándose entera con la suave piel que tenía como manta, tal vez aun sufriendo por el dolor y deseando que el calor ayudara a que se evaporara; por eso no oyó los pasos sigilosos del Campeón de Capua cuando se acercó, pasando una pierna por encima del tronco, quedando de cuclillas frente a ella.

Spartacus la observó, pálida y manchada de suciedad del bosque, acurrucada entre la piel y casi cubierta hasta la cabeza, respirando algo mas tranquila a pesar de que su ceño estaba fruncido por la concentración, formando una arruguilla en su frente; por lo que Spartacus pensó en distraerla… y que mejor manera de librarla de sus decaídos pensamientos que el conocer finalmente a su hijo…

La joven abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, encontrándose con los profundos ojos azules de Spartacus mirándola.

− ¿Spartacus… qué? –dudó ella, interrogante.

−Has estado a punto de morir –dijo Spartacus, sorprendiéndola –pero al parecer los Dioses no querían tu cabeza todavía…

Ilithyia no respondió, mirándole confundida, sin saber si bromeaba o hablaba con seriedad. ¿De que estaba hablando?

Entonces Spartacus abrió su brazo revelando un revoltijo pequeño de pieles y telas, que Ilithyia adivinó al instante de que se trataba, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa y alegría iluminando su cara, subiendo la mano para intentar quitar la tela molesta que cubría la cabecita del bebe para poder verlo de cerca. Poder ver s su hijo por fin, después de tanta penuria para que llegara a ese mundo… y lo que vio la dejó atónita, nunca lo hubiera esperado.

Esa criatura era la cosa mas hermosa que jamás había visto, con su carita redondita de mejillas pequeñas y rosadas, y sus ojillos cerrados mostrando sus largas y claras pestañas, haciendo que los ojos de Ilithyia se inundaran en lagrimas, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su pecho… su hijo…

−He pensado que querrías conocerle –dijo Spartacus tranquilamente.

Ella asintió, y él lo depositó suavemente entre sus brazos, apoyándose en ella para que pudiera incorporarse y usarle como refugio mientras sostenía al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, mirándole anonadada, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y las lagrimas aún resbalando por su cara, rebosante de emoción.

Su voz estaba clara cuando habló, ya no agitada.

−Esta es la cosa mas hermosa que podríamos haber deseado de aquella desgraciada unión –dijo Ilithyia −los Dioses nos recompensan tras el sufrimiento vivido, ¿no lo crees así?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin moverse de su lado.

−Los Dioses no han tenido nada que ver aquí –dijo tranquilamente –este niño es tanto hijo mío como tuyo, la sangre de Tracia corre por sus venas… tus Dioses Romanos no tienen poder sobre él.

Ilithyia acarició la carita del bebe, besándolo suavemente antes de volver su rostro hacia Spartacus, que la miraba conmovido sin saber que por ella podría llegar a sentirse así.

−Te equivocas –contradijo ella –si no hubiera sido por este niño yo me habría quitado la vida, él es la luz con la que ellos me guiaron… mi Lucis…

− ¿Lucis? –repitió Spartacus, confuso.

Ella asintió, mirando de nuevo a su hijo, mostrando más amplia su sonrisa.

−Ese será su nombre –respondió Ilithyia alegremente −Lucis Magnus Albinius… orgulloso heredero de la fortuna de mi padre… será un hombre de valía.

Spartacus asintió, muy de acuerdo.

−Lo será –confirmó él –le entrenaré en el arte de la espada, y llegara a ser un gran guerrero, igual que mi padre y mi abuelo…

De pronto Ilithyia se echó a reír sacándolo de sus sueños, haciendo que la mirara sorprendido, sin entender el repentino motivo de su alegría.

−Tranquliza tu espíritu Tracio –dijo ella –aún queda mucho para tal cosa…

Spartacus se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado toda su ensoñación futura cuando su hijo apenas tenía ni un día de vida, y con eso se hecho a reír con ella, riendo los dos juntos alegremente mientras el hijo de ambos dormía entre sus brazos, feliz y ajeno a la tormenta que se les venía encima.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, cuanto duraría esa paz que en ese momento vivían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola lectores! Hasta ahí el capitulo 3 ¿Qué tal ha sido?**

**Ha estado intenso ¿verdad? ¿Lucrecia y Varinius? No estoy loca! y ya veréis lo que tengo planeado en mi cabeza XDD se acerca lo bueno chicos! Mas y mejor la próxima semana!**

**¿Qué os parece el nombre del Sparty-baby? Ciertamente he investigado mucho sobre los nombres que les pongo a mis personajes (como Vibia o Airlia, a quien pronto conocereis) dandoles un nombre que corresponda a la nacionalidad a la que pertenecen… y el nombre del bebe, Lucis Magnus, literalmente en Latin significa "Gran Luz" que es lo que supone ese hijo para Spartacus e Ilithyia.**

**A parte, me ha encantado escribir los Flasbacks de Spartacus y Sura, y habra más a lo largo de la historia, no solo de ellos, sino de más personajes, puesto que algunos de mis preferidos estan muertos (Melitta, Varro, Sura, Duro, etc) y no voy a desaprovecharlos, así que no os sorprendais si leeis cosas de estas, ¡me encanta especialmente escribirlas!**

**Me dejáis un comment con vuestras ideas, criticas y comentarios? El botón es vuestro amigo, Júpiter os lo asegura! XDD**


	4. Encuentros Inesperados

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el capitulo 4! Disfrutadlo mucho!**

**.**

.

**Pareja**: Sparlithyia (Spartacus/Ilithyia)

**Parejas secundarias**: Craevia (Crixus/Naevia) − Spura (Spartacus/Sura flashbacks) − Galitta (Gannicus/Melitta flashbacks) − Ligeros toques de SparMira y Nagron.

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:** lemon, lenguaje malsonante (insultos), violencia, lenguaje antiguo típico de la serie… Vamos, Spartacus en estado puro!

**Disclaimer**: Spartacus y su historia y personajes no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Gannicus estaría secuestrado en mi cama XD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Encuentros inesperados"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**4 Meses después**_

_Legionario Fabius Caellius, Décima Legión, día LXXV._

_Segundo diario del mes tercero en la misión de búsqueda y exterminio del traidor rebelde Spartacus y sus seguidores, cada vez más numerosos. He recibido órdenes del Centurión Cassius, provenientes directamente del Cónsul Varinius._

_Llevamos tres meses patrullando la región oeste de la península con resultados nulos; no podemos encontrar el emplazamiento real y duradero donde se esconden estas alimañas, su base permanente, y la moral de los hombres empieza a estar decaída… el hecho de que unos esclavos huidos nos impida volver a nuestras casas durante semanas hace que los ánimos decaigan, sobre todo cuando Roma ha sido capaz de vencer y someter a enemigos mucho mas formidables que unos malditos esclavos liderados por un jodido y repugnante Tracio. Los Dioses verán sus huesos ardiendo antes de que la calenda de verano llegue, si hay suerte. Tampoco es que nos ayude mucho el hecho de ser tratados como mierda, alimentados con las sobras de la Novena Legión y lo que les gusta a los generales… escatimar en hombres, armas y provisiones, en vista de posibles levantamientos en Hispania y Galia. La única buena noticia es que al menos no hemos salido de Italia, ¡la polla de Saturno! doy gracias por ello; creo que los hombres no podrían soportar tener que perseguir a esos traidores por media Galia e incluso hasta Germania, donde muchos dicen que esos animales tienen asentamientos seguros._

_¡Malditos bárbaros traidores!_

_Caerán bajo la sombra de Roma si los augurios son propicios, y arrancare yo mismo sus pollas con los dientes, si logramos terminar pronto esto. Admitiré que yo he rezado bastante por ello, e incluso he hecho varios sacrificios a Marte, pero esperaba encontrar un macho cabrio en lugar de un ganso medio muerto que encontramos en el bosque; algo es algo de cualquier forma._

_Para la suerte de nuestro gran Imperio por fin hoy las cosas han dado su fruto, a pesar de que ha sido un día de verdadera mierda… ¡yo, Fabius Caellius, he encontrado el campamento de los rebeldes! Yo mismo, si, hace unas horas de hecho…_

_Estábamos de guardia como cada mañana, Sextus había estado bebiendo y como no, tuve que sustituirle en el turno de mañana, encontrándome con un mensaje de las mismas manos del Cónsul Varinius. Nuestro centurión nos leyó el mandado, y Marius y yo fuimos enviados de patrulla por la zona suroeste de los bosques, al norte de nuestra actual posición. No esperábamos encontrar gran cosa, dicho sea de paso, llevábamos casi tres meses completos patrullando esta área sin resultados, no veíamos porque una nueva salida iba a cambiar nada, cuando vimos los augurios que nos hicieron pensar otra cosa._

_No eran más que unas huellas en el suelo, que habían podido ser dejadas por cualquiera, por cazadores, por algún grupo de viandantes que estuviera de paso por el bosque… sin embargo habían sido demasiado numerosas, contamos alrededor de una veintena de pares de huellas, poco profundas y rápidas, cosa que no hubiera sido así si se hubiera tratado de simples caminantes. Marius y yo nos emocionamos, aunque sería sincero admitir que cuando la emoción y euforia principal desaparecieron, una clase de ansiedad repentina apareció en nuestros cuerpos; estábamos solos, y si por alguna casualidad desafortunada nos encontrábamos con un grupo numeroso de rebeldes, seríamos una presa fácil entre sus garras, por vergonzoso que me sea escribirlo._

_Decidimos que llamaríamos menos la atención si nos separábamos; así que Marius se dirigió hacia el sureste, y yo hacia el suroeste, ambos de acuerdo en que si encontrábamos algo volveríamos a un punto de encuentro que acordamos sería el linde del bosque, a unos kilómetros del campamento. Así que una vez que decidimos tales minucias, ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino, sin saber si tendríamos la suerte o no de encontrarnos con el campamento de los esclavos, o si realmente solo se trataba de una falsa alarma y eran caminantes perdidos._

_Creo que estuve caminando durante no más de tres horas, si había de guiarme por el sol, cuando encontré lo que buscaba de forma repentina. Estaba siendo sigiloso por mi propio bien ¡el culo de Plutón! casi hubiera apostado que se trataba de un espejismo cuando vi a dos figuras andando de forma sospechosa por el bosque entre los árboles. Estaba claro que no eran simples caminantes, su indumentaria era de gladiador, vestidos como los perros que son, botas y subligar para tapar lo que el decoro exigía, sin más; ningún ciudadano Romano vestiría de tal forma… así que con la sospecha zanjada de que se trataba de enemigos, me dispuse a seguirlos a ver a donde se dirigían._

_Esperaba que estuvieran de paso, quizá de exploración, admito que jamás hubiera imaginado que fueran a conducirme a su campamento… ¡oh Dioses, aun no lo creo!_

_El Cónsul va a hacer que me limpie el culo con oro después de esto, si sobrevivimos haré varios sacrificios a Marte y Juno por sus bendiciones… pero seré cauto por el momento; no tengo aún demasiado tiempo libre, me hallo escribiendo estas líneas en mi diario personal de Legionario en el descanso para la comida, pues después de los acontecimientos tengo el estomago revuelto por las emociones; así que seré presto en escribir mis pensamientos…_

_Tras seguir durante lo que calcule fue una hora mas o menos a esos dos hombres, llegamos a una hondonada pequeña, y allí desaparecieron entre unos árboles; yo me apresure a seguirlos antes de perder su rastro, encontrándome en lo alto de un pequeño túmulo que daba a lo que era claramente un campamento provisional de los rebeldes. Había más de cincuenta tiendas hechas con pieles de caza, según juzgue, y muchos otros más, cientos de hombres y mujeres repartidos en pequeños grupos alrededor de hogueras. Me sorprendió notar el hecho de que había mujeres y niños pequeños con ellos, e incluso ancianos, cosa que debería haber hecho su marcha mucho más lenta, pero inexplicablemente no ha sido así. También notifiqué que sus alimentos se trataban de piezas de bosque como ciervos y venados; vi varios asándose en las hogueras, y si he de basar mis conclusiones en tal visión, deduzco que no podrán alejarse mucho de los lugares de donde obtener alimentos para sustentar a tal cantidad de personas._

_Eso deja el campo de acción de búsqueda de su base permanente bastante reducido; no obstante… ¡Júpiter!_

_Están tocando la llamada a formación, y aún no es media tarde ¿qué mierda sucederá ahora que haga que nos convoquen a todos? sea como sea terminaré estas líneas más tarde, debo presentarme en mi puesto si no quiero perder mis raciones de comida de mañana…_

Lucrecia levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo, cerrándolo suavemente entre sus dedos antes de volver sus claros ojos azules en dirección a la inmadura muchacha frente a ella. Una de las muchas jóvenes y estúpidas esclavas domesticas y esclavos personales que Varinius se había traído de Roma hacía tan solo unas semanas, antes de partir a la búsqueda y captura de Spartacus dejándola sola en Capua.

La joven esclava, una chica joven, pálida y rubia, miró a la mujer frente a ella tragando saliva mientras esperaba bajo el frío escrutinio de la Domina, que parecía estar pensando seriamente sus palabras antes de abrir la boca y dar voz a sus pensamientos. En ese momento la chica se sintió pequeña y débil como una pequeña polilla bajo la bota de un soldado, a punto de ser exterminada.

Ella andaba de un lado para otro de la habitación dándose golpecitos en la mano con el pergamino que aún sujetaba, cavilando, hasta que finalmente la miró, deteniéndose en seco y volviéndose hacia la joven como si hubiera tomado una determinación y ya tuviera los pasos claros en su mente, solo teniendo que ejecutarlos.

− ¿Estás segura de esto? –inquirió Lucrecia firmemente.

La joven esclava asintió enérgicamente con rapidez, como si quisiera dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

−Si Domina, lo vi yo misma –respondió la chica –me encargo de servir las comandas de los legionarios de su escuadrón, y entre mis labores está la de sus comidas… fui testigo con mis propios ojos.

Lucrecia la miró con suspicacia alzando las cejas antes de responder.

−Muy bien, espero que así sea –dijo suspirando con dejadez –o verás esos ojos arrancados de tu puta cara ¿entendido?

La chica tragó saliva palideciendo, asintiendo de nuevo.

− ¡Os lo juro Domina! –exclamó con pánico reluciendo en su voz − ¡jamás os traicionaría!

Lucrecia la miró de nuevo negando con la cabeza, pues había aprendido bien la lección con Naevia.

Ya no dejaría más que estas niñas jóvenes, estas esclavas estúpidas y engreídas hicieran lo que les placiera; desde luego no pondría en juego su posición ante Varinius por los errores de una esclava tonta, así que tenía que estar bien segura de ello, de sus movimientos, antes de darlos. No obstante la chica, siendo lo ignorante que era, parecía estar diciendo la verdad… así que lo dio por valido juzgando que no estaba mintiendo debido al miedo de perder la vida, que por otra parte perdería si mentía.

El hecho de encontrarse ahora en medio del bosque en un campamento Romano, en la tienda de lujo construida para ella y sus esclavas por orden de Varinius; siempre custodiada por guardias pretorianos para su propia seguridad no influían de modo alguno en sus decisiones, en absoluto.

−Te creeré por esta vez –dijo Lucrecia y continuó −si como bien dices este pergamino ha sido escrito por el hombre que ha encontrado a los rebeldes, tengo una misión para ti.

La esclava la miró asustada, pero asintió con determinación.

− ¿Domina? –asintió esperando las ordenes.

Lucrecia se acercó al escritorio tras ella y sacó dos pergaminos en blanco y una pluma y tinta, mojando la blanca y larga pluma de ganso en el frasquito de tinta negra y comenzando a escribir en uno de los pergaminos unas frases con mucha rapidez, ignorando a la esclava tras ella. Aún mientras escribía, Lucrecia alzó los ojos para mirar por la terraza unos momentos antes de continuar con sus órdenes para la esclava.

−Me he encargado de que el Cónsul de ciertas órdenes –dijo Lucrecia sin dejar de escribir –entre ellas que varios hombres se infiltren en ese lugar para atestiguar con sus propios ojos si la hija del Senador Albinius y su hijo recién nacido están aún con vida entre esos animales…

La chica asintió, comprendiéndolo, así que Lucrecia continuó al ver que la estúpida esclava lo entendía.

−Si es así deberían sacarlos de allí seguros, antes de poder exterminar a esos rebeldes –continuó ella –pero como eso no es posible sin ser notada entre ellos, te ordeno que llegues antes que los hombres y hagas llegar a Ilithyia estos pergaminos para avisarla de que no huya, ya que será rescatada… ¿entiendes mis palabras?

−Si, Domina –asintió de nuevo la esclava.

−Si ella escribe una respuesta, apróntate a traerla –ordenó Lucrecia con firmeza, mirándola fijamente –pero no debes ser descubierta ni por esos perros rebeldes, ni por los soldados, o haré que mueras para impedir que sueltes la lengua, ¿he hablado con claridad?

Lucrecia esperó pacientemente antes de obtener un débil asentimiento por parte de la chica, que parecía más pálida a cada segundo que pasaba.

−Claridad meridiana, Domina –respondió débilmente.

Entonces Lucrecia se giró de nuevo y terminó de escribir los pergaminos, enrollándolos ambos en un rollo de madera y vertiendo un poco de cera de la vela del portalámparas a su lado sobre el borde del pergamino, grabando la cera después con un sello que llevaba la gran B de la casa de Batiatus, soplando ligeramente sobre ella para que la cera se secara rápido antes de entregarle el preciado pergamino a la esclava, que lo tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza, sabiendo que su propia vida dependía de que esa carta llegara a su destinataria.

Lucrecia asintió satisfecha, considerando una última advertencia antes de dejarla ir.

−Pregunta por Ilithyia para encontrarla cuando estés entre ellos –explicó ella mirándola duramente y con fijeza –pero no llames la atención, sobre todo la de cualquiera que haya estado en la casa de Batiatus, sean gladiadores o esclavas… no quieras atraer la atención de Spartacus sobre ti o verás tu cabeza separada del cuerpo si descubren el mensaje que guardas… son asesinos, ten esto presente.

Ella asintió, sintiendo que el desanimó se apoderaba de ella de nuevo.

−Si Domina –respondió bajando la mirada.

Lucrecia asintió igualmente, cruzándose de brazos y agradeciendo su suerte a los Dioses. Quinto podía esperarla con tranquilidad, su plan iba viento en popa, si esa esclava no lo estropeaba.

− ¿Qué esperas? lárgate, vamos –ordenó Lucrecia con impaciencia.

La joven esclava salio de la habitación tras una breve reverencia, poniendo el velo sobre su cabeza y comenzando a andar entre las tiendas de los soldados en dirección al bosque frente a ella, dispuesta a cumplir esa misión de la que dependía su vida; así que guardando el precioso pergamino en uno de los dobladillos de su falda, anduvo hasta llegar a la tienda de Fabius Caellius deteniéndose agachada en una esquina a sus puertas, esperando a que saliera.

En cuanto el hombre se dirigiera con sus dos compañeros disfrazado de rebelde en dirección al campamento, ella los seguiría sin ser notada, y cuando su presencia ya no pudiera ser descubierta, se infiltraría entre los rebeldes y entregaría el mensaje a Ilithyia, salvando con ello sus vidas.

* * *

Ilithyia dejó el cubo de agua que cargaba sobre la rama caída a su lado.

Suspiró, cansada.

Tomando de nuevo aliento, se agachó para recoger el cubo y continuar su marcha por el bosque, ya que era media mañana y las mujeres estaban esperando el agua que portaba para preparar las viandas de comida y h hacer los guisos, así que ajustó el cubo de madera entre su codo izquierdo y su cadera, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se cayera, mientras que con la mano libre cargaba otro cubo más, también rebosante de agua, colgado de entre sus dedos por una fina cuerda de cáñamo trenzado que rozaba su piel, lastimándosela.

Podría por supuesto haber llevado un cubo en cada mano, de no ser por el niño que portaba en su otro brazo. Su hijo.

El pequeño Lucis había crecido fuerte y con energías, llenándola de alegría. Tenía ya cuatro meses, y sus grandes ojos almendrados y alegres brillaban de un hermoso e intenso color azul grisáceo, tal como los de su padre. Su cabello había crecido en abundancia formando unos rizos suaves y claros, ya que su color se había aclarado con el paso de los meses, pasando de un suave castaño a un rubio oscuro bastante similar al de Gannicus, rasgo que Ilithyia adoraba, ya que según su apreciación el cabello rubio a pesar de ser mucho mas oscuro que el suyo propio, le hacía parecer el Dios Apolo con su brillante y luminoso Sol. Su piel continuaba siendo clara ya Ilithyia no dejaba que se bronceara demasiado, puesto que la joven madre no creía sano para un niño tan pequeño ver su piel lastimada por el sol.

Y aunque aún no podía hablar ni formar palabras completas, fue una alegría para todos descubrir que balbuceaba algunos sonidos con sentido, como baba y paapaa, que ellos interpretaban cariñosamente como mama y papa. Ilithyia sonrió calidamente, sabiendo que tendría que enseñarle a hablar con los términos apropiados antes de volver algún día a Roma.

Aún con todo, Ilithyia le adoraba, le amaba con intensidad, el niño de sus ojos y su corazón; jamás permitiría que nada malo le pasara.

Spartacus, para sorpresa de Ilithyia no le quería menos que ella. Tal vez ella había esperado que el Tracio le odiara por ser hijo suyo, de una zorra Romana, como algunos la llamaban cuando llegó allí… pero no; Spartacus no lo hacía, todo lo contrario, quería a ese niño más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, como si ese pequeño bebe fuera el remanso de paz que le faltaba, el recuerdo del hombre que había sido antaño. Ilithyia no lo sabía con exactitud, aunque sospechaba que el recuerdo de su Sura tenía mucho que ver en eso. A veces la odiaba, otras simplemente moría de curiosidad por conocer al hombre que había sido Spartacus en Tracia, capaz de desafiar a su difunto esposo por amor a esa mujer…

Suspiró de nuevo, alejando esos pensamientos y mirando de nuevo a su pequeño, que descansaba su cabecita en su pecho, apoyado en su brazo y sentadito cómodamente en su regazo, arropado por el calor de su brazo, relajado, aunque cargándola con más peso, pues el pequeño había ganado peso a medida que había ido creciendo sano y fuerte, tal como debía.

Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al campamento mientras caminaba, así que zigzagueó entre las tiendas hasta llegar a los claros donde las mujeres hacían las hogueras para preparar la comida y donde se reunían todos para la cena, encontrando lo que buscaba tras caminar un rato, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta ella con una sonrisa complacida en la cara.

Ilithyia posó de nuevo el cubo de agua en el suelo, agachándose para dejar también el segundo esta vez.

−He traido el agua que necesitabas Naevia –dijo ella suspirando alegre al librarse por fin de la pesada carga.

Naevia, que se encontraba troceando unas setas que habían recogido esa mañana en el bosque, alzó la mirada con una sonrisa amable en su cara dejando el cuchillo en el suelo, limpiándose las manos en el trapo que tenía a su lado para recoger los cubos y llenar de agua la olla vacía junto a la hoguera, agradecida por el gesto, que le habría robado bastante tiempo de haber tenido que hacerlo sola.

−Gratitud, estaba necesitándolo –agradeció la joven manteniendo la sonrisa –te ayudare con la carne cuando termine este guiso si lo deseas, los Dioses saben que me has liberado de una carga…

Ilithyia sonrió complacida, agradecida por las palabras de gratitud dichas por la anteriormente esclava de Lucrecia, sorprendiéndose a si misma al encontrar que Naevia se trataba de una joven muy agradable cuya amistad no era difícil de obtener si se hablaba con palabras adecuadas y se actuaba con humildad… cosa que ella había tenido que aprender por la fuerza.

−No son necesarias las disculpas –respondió Ilithyia asintiendo –aunque agradezco tus palabras.

Naevia asintió, comenzando a echar el agua en la olla.

− ¿Quieres que deje un poco de agua fuera para Lucis? –preguntó Naevia, deteniendo sus manos y mirándola de nuevo.

−Este pequeño glotón ya esta saciado de momento –respondió Ilithyia sonriendo mas ampliamente –no podría hacer que bebiera más ni aunque quisiera…

−La usare toda entonces –asintió Naevia, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ilithyia asintió, comenzando a andar antes de coger un fruto de la cesta que Naevia tenía a su lado para agregar a la cazuela, llevándoselo a la boca y dándole un bocado pequeño, suspirando de gusto por el suave y dulce sabor… eran moras silvestres, de las que mas le gustaban, comería la cesta entera si la dejaran.

−Iré a descansar un poco –dijo entonces Ilithyia –empieza a dolerme la espalda otra vez, cargar a Lucis a todas horas es más duro cada día…

Naevia la miró con preocupación, dejando de revolver la olla.

−Ve a dormir si lo necesitas –dijo suavemente –yo terminaré tus labores antes de que tu ausencia sea notada.

Ilithyia asintió, agradecida.

−Gratitud –respondió Ilithyia suspirando –avísame si me necesitas.

−Así lo haré –asintió Naevia.

Y con esas palabras, Ilithyia comenzó a andar por entre las tiendas de nuevo hacia el centro del campamento, donde la tienda que había construido Spartacus para ella y el niño estaba tendida; pasando por entre los árboles mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para limpiar la gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por ella… ciertamente estaba bastante cansada, y eso que solo era media mañana todavía.

Necesitaba dormir un poco; y es que tener que levantarse a cada rato fuera noche o día para alimentar al pequeño, que tenía hambre con frecuencia, la tenía agotada… y en esos momentos no tenía nodriza que aliviara su carga; era ella quien tenía que dar el pecho a Lucis cada vez que el niño tenía hambre, sin poder librarse y delegarlo en alguien más, cosa que por otra parte ya no estaba segura de querer hacer… no ahora que había formado unos lazos tan profundos con su hijo. Le dolería ver que alguien más que no fuera ella lo hacía.

Estaba pasando entre dos robles altos, agradecida por su sombra, cuando Lucis dio un tirón a su cabello, haciendo que le mirara sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de que le niño se había despertado y que había comenzado a juguetear con sus largos tirabuzones rubios hasta que sintió los tirones tan familiares avisándola.

Ilithyia sonrió, quitando la manita de su bebé de su pelo, haciendo que el niño jugueteara con su dedo distraídamente mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, ganándose una sonrisa contenta por su parte, que sentía una gran alegría cada vez que el bebé hacía cosas nuevas día a día. Le sonrió juguetonamente deteniéndose entre los árboles, y al darle un besito en la mejilla para que soltara su dedo el niño volvió a sujetar su cabello, dándole un nuevo tirón que hizo que suspirara, distraída.

−Por los Dioses… Lucis… pequeño, tienes que dejar de hacer eso –dijo Ilithyia, exasperada.

Sin embargo Lucis no dejó de hacerlo, encontrando el cabello de su madre mucho más entretenido que su dedo.

Ilithyia iba a resignarse con un nuevo suspiro cuando una risa alegre le llegó desde su espalda haciendo que se girara, encontrándose con Nasir, que venía cargando un montón de ramas de madera, seguramente para hacer hogueras y calentar las tiendas, y se dirigía en la misma dirección que ella, hacia el centro del campamento. El joven la miró con una sonrisa, acercándose con paso tranquilo al ver que ella se detenía y le esperaba, mirándole sorprendida, así que se puso a su altura y comenzaron a andar juntos.

Nasir sonrió al pequeño, que le miró con sus ojos grandes sorprendido por la novedad, dejando repentinamente olvidado el rizo de Ilithyia.

−El niño es igual que su padre –dijo Nasir animadamente –no dejará que descanses hasta que haya perdido las energías.

Ilithyia bufó, sonriendo con ironía.

−Que los dioses me protejan entonces –exclamó divertida –ha dormido durante toda la mañana, no creo que tenga sueño todavía.

−Puedo cuidarlo si lo deseas –ofreció Nasir amablemente –el sueño parece querer hacer presa de ti…

Ilithyia se detuvo, mirándolo esperanzada y con enorme gratitud en sus ojos azules, ganándose una mirada compasiva y de comprensión por parte del chico, que se agachó posando la leña en el suelo para después limpiarse las manos en la ropa para poder cargar al bebe, dejándolas totalmente limpias de la tierra de las ramas; entendiendo por la mirada cansada y esperanzada de la mujer que estaba deseando que lo hiciera, sin necesidad de palabras que fueran dichas en voz alta.

Así que le ofreció una sonrisa antes de tomar al niño en sus brazos, cargándolo con cuidado contra su pecho, ganándose una nueva sonrisa agradecida por parte de Ilithyia.

−Gratitud Nasir –dijo Ilithyia –los Dioses te favorecerán por esto, si están mirándonos en este momento…

Nasir rió divertido por la idea.

−Seguramente lo hagan –dijo él tranquilamente, guiñándola un ojo –soy un chico con suerte ¿verdad que si Lucis?

El niño hizo un sonido alegre, haciendo que Ilithyia y Nasir rieran a la vez, mirándose divertidos.

−Ve a dormir –dijo entonces Nasir, poniéndose más serio –yo te avisaré cuando hayan pasado unas horas y el color haya vuelto a tu rostro…

−Parezco una sombra de mi misma ¿no es así? –dudó ella, suspirando cansada.

−De hecho –confirmó él.

Ilithyia asintió, deteniéndose ya frente la su tienda.

−Veré mi sueño reparado gracias a tus palabras –afirmó ella agradecida, despidiéndose – y tú pequeño –añadió mirando a su hijo –se bueno o las furias se enfadarán.

Nasir sonrió ante sus palabras; eran los cuentos tontos que siempre se le decía a los niños romanos antes de dormir para que no molestaran a sus mayores, o a sus esclavas nodrizas… frases irreales como "las furias se enfadarán" o "los bichos te morderán" y cosas así… él recordaba que la esclava encargada de cuidarlo cuando era apenas un niño pequeño recién comprado en la casa de su Dominus, le decía esas mismas tonterías para evitar que intentara escaparse de la villa e ir en busca de su hermano, haciéndolo agitarse en su sueño, con visiones de langostas, mosquitos y mujeres con garras y colas de látigo y fuego.

Por suerte Lucis era demasiado pequeño para entender nada, ya que al parecer Ilithyia mantenía esas tonterías de viejas enseñadas por las nanas Romanas.

Mientras Nasir e Ilithyia hablaban distraídamente frente a la tienda de pieles con el pequeño bebe en brazos del chico, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados desde lejos, entre los árboles tras ellos; donde una escena similar sucedía, siendo observados por dos pares de ojos azules, unos oscuros y grisáceos, y otros claros y verdosos.

Spartacus estaba sentado en un tronco caído con Agron a su lado, y mientras el Germano observaba la escena con el rostro apoyado en su brazo, que reposaba sobre su rodilla, ligeramente flexionada sobre una roca frente a ellos, Spartacus los miraba con algo brillando en sus ojos, quizá ternura, quizá simplemente alegría por ver, por sentir, lo que era tener la sombra de una familia que el consideraba perdida para siempre de nuevo… no sabía bien que era, pero la emoción se reflejaba en él como el sol brillando al mediodía, ganándose una mirada divertida de Agron.

−Putos Dioses –suspiró Agron echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse sobre el árbol tras él, ahogando una risa –te miro y veo al asesino de Theockles rebosante de emoción como una doncella enamorada…

Spartacus se giró para mirarle, dándole una sonrisa sarcástica a su amigo acompañada por una negación con la cabeza y un suspiro, finalmente agachando el rostro para esconder su mirada y clavarla en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño como casi siempre solía estarlo, como Gannicus a menudo solía señalar; al menos así había sido hasta que Lucis naciera.

−Puedes reír si quieres –dijo Spartacus aún con la mirada clavada entre la hierva –pero mi corazón late de nuevo, ese niño a dado vida a mis latidos…

Agron negó con la cabeza, exasperado.

−Vives en un sueño hermano, sal de el antes de que haga que te maten –dijo el Germano –estamos en guerra ¿recuerdas?

−Un poco difícil olvidarlo, si he sido yo quien la ha empezado –respondió el con mordaz ironía − ¿no crees?

Ante su respuesta ambos rieron, Agron alegrándose por fin de reencontrar a su hermano al que tanto había añorado, ese Spartacus que había muerto con Varro, el irónico, arrogante y sarcástico; el mismo al que Ilithyia parecía haberle cortado las pelotas amarrándolo con ese hijo, al que por cierto él mismo le había tomado cariño independientemente de que no supiera seguro si era hijo de Spartacus o no; pero para que iba a negarlo… el crio era igual que el padre, tal como Nasir tan sabiamente había señalado; tenía el mismo carácter rebelde, lloraba cuando algo no le gustaba y protestaba con los bracitos cuando le negaban lo que quería, y rebosaba energía para todo lo que hiciera, fuera llorar, comer, jugar o patalear.

No cabía duda de que era hijo de Spartacus… como tampoco cabía duda de que Ilithyia había ganado influencia en su amigo desde que había llegado.

Puede que sutilmente al principio, pero Crixus y Gannicus compartían opinión con él en este asunto, la Romana había hecho que en muchas ocasiones Spartacus se pusiera de su lado, aun cuando la rebelión estaba de por medio y debían dejar los intereses egoístas de lado, haciendo que tomara decisiones erróneas o precipitadas… no obstante, la hermandad y amistad que los unía hacía que ninguno de los tres se planteara abandonarlo en esa loca cruzada ni incluso ahora que al menos Crixus y él mismo tenían la opción de otra vida en los brazos de Naevia y Nasir, dejando la guerra y volviendo a sus vidas, lejos de allí.

Como si hubiera adivinado su línea de pensamientos, Spartacus habló, rompiendo el silencio.

−No se que hacer –dijo Spartacus con sinceridad –deberíamos ir al sur y tomar barcos hacia el este para alejarnos hacia Grecia y comenzar otra vida, pero Ilithyia se rehúsa a dejar…

Agron le interrumpió, sorprendido.

− ¿Ahora dejas que ella tome tus decisiones? –exclamó con incredulidad –Spartacus creo que has dejado que esto llegue demasiado lejos…

Spartacus se sentó mas recto, girándose por completo para encararlo, en el fondo irritado, pero no lo mostraría... antes escucharía lo que tenía que decir.

−Muy bien, ilumíname entonces –dijo finalmente − ¿qué es lo que harías tú?

−Al norte –respondió Agron con seguridad y firmeza –cruzar las montañas y salir del imperio cruzando Galia y mi tierra hasta el mar.

El Tracio rió divertido, soltando un chasquido de alegre incredulidad después, ganándose una mirada de confusa incomprensión por parte de Agron, que no veía lo divertido en su plan, que era perfectamente aceptable y razonable. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, esperando su respuesta.

− ¿Muy conveniente no? –rió Spartacus – ¿Crixus y tu os habéis puesto de acuerdo en esto? ¿o debo esperar que haya sido un milagro de los Dioses?

Ahora Agron vio el punto de ironía en el asunto, gruñendo con suspicacia y diversión, siguiéndole el juego.

− ¿De acuerdo yo con un Galo? –rió Agron con incredulidad –eso jamás, que los Dioses me fulminen por tal cosa…

−Que me fulminen a mi también entonces –dijo Spartacus dejando de reír lentamente, pero manteniendo la sonrisa todavía divertida –si no encontramos pronto una salida.

Entonces ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos produciéndose un silencio suave y tranquilo, solo roto por los sonidos del bosque y los murmullos de la gente en el campamento, riendo y ajetreados con sus labores del día, siempre en perpetua actividad; y como ninguno de los dos sabía que decir se quedaron callados en la quietud del tranquilo momento. Esos eran los pocos momentos en los que podían dejar que su mente se relajara dentro de esa sangrienta batalla donde todo era lucha, sangre y dolor… en esos pequeños momentos era cuando encontraban la paz.

Tal como el de ahora, simple y relajado, sin más.

La mirada de ambos recayó de nuevo en Nasir, que había dejado a Ilithyia dentro de la tienda y en ese instante salía con el niño en brazos y una bolsa de pieles colgada del hombro en dirección al claro donde estaban las mujeres cocinando, seguramente buscando a Naevia o alguna otra para que le dieran algo con que entretener al niño, una fruta o algo similar.

Al verlo la mirada de ambos se dulcifico, por razones diferentes, pero ambas motivadas por el amor. El amor de un padre a su hijo, y el amor de una persona a su amado, ambas entrelazadas por un ligero lazo, haciendo que Spartacus y Agron sonrieran cuando Lucis cogió el pelo de Nasir y tal como había hecho con Ilithyia comenzara a dar pequeños tirones, encontrándolo divertidísimo y sumamente atrayente, por ser de un color tan diferente al de su madre al niño le fascinaba por completo, haciendo que tirara a dos manos; ganándose un reproche suave por parte de Nasir, que cruzó los árboles perdiéndose tras ellos.

Agron suspiró suavemente, con un tono de voz completamente amansado, como siempre que daba voz a sus palabras pensando en el Sirio.

−Eres afortunado –dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Spartacus, que se había abstraído −la bendición de un hijo es algo que todo hombre desearía…

El Tracio sonrió muy de acuerdo con sus palabras, cuyo significado no había conocido de veras hasta que había tenido a su niño entre sus brazos, sosteniendo a la criatura a la que él mismo había dado vida.

−Lo sé –asintió suavemente, perdiendo su mirada entre las tiendas −por eso solo quiero poner a salvo a esta gente y poder empezar otra vida.

Agron simplemente sonrió, inclinándose hasta darle un empujón amistoso brazo contra brazo, negando con la cabeza.

−Y cierta rubia romana no tiene nada que ver en esa decisión ¿no? –dijo él.

Spartacus alzó las cejas mirándolo como si quisiera hacerse el desentendido de la pregunta, a pesar de que conocía de sobra la respuesta que Agron estaba buscando, y que por mucho que negara ante si mismo así era, tan cierto como que el sol salía por el este cada mañana.

−¿Ilithyia? –inquirió el Tracio retóricamente.

Agron asintió, y Spartacus se limitó a negar con la cabeza negando lo para todos excepto para si mismo, evidente.

−Te equivocas –afirmó con seguridad.

−Y tú te engañas –replicó Agron.

El Germano resopló divertido e irritado a partes iguales por la testarudez de su amigo, que se empeñaba en negar lo que todo el puto campamento había visto desde hacía meses. Que no era ninguna sorpresa que Ilithyia ya no era la misma zorra que había cruzado los muros del templo hacía meses, eso si era indiscutible, pero de ahí a pensar en que era una de ellos había mucho camino… por eso no entendía el continuo auto convencimiento de Spartacus en negar lo evidente.

Estaba sintiendo algo por la chica, fuera amor o no, era más que protección; eso estaba bien claro.

−Puede que ya no la odie –admitió finalmente Spartacus y continuó con tenacidad −pero ni ella ni nadie ocupará el lugar de Sura, Ilithyia y yo no compartimos el lazo que os une a Nasir y a ti, el mismo que me unía a mi esposa.

Con esa respuesta Agron rodó los ojos, dándose por vencido.

− ¡Puto Tracio! ¡Eres mas terco que un Galo! –exclamó Agron negando con la cabeza exasperado −puedes seguir pensando eso si ello calma tu espíritu… pero hermano, haznos un favor y da vida a tu polla con ella antes de dejar que te manipule otra vez...

Y tras decir esas palabras dio un toque suave en el hombro de Spartacus antes de ponerse en pie y alejarse en dirección al claro, en busca de Nasir, dejando al líder de la rebelión pensativo y con la cabeza llena de mas tribulaciones de las que tenía antes, lo cual era simplemente magnifico.

Esos eran los momentos en los que echaba de menos a Oenomaus y sus palabras de sabiduría, incluso su látigo habría sido bien recibido si espabilaba su mente; como en los buenos tiempos…

El antiguo Campeón de Capua suspiró, igualmente dándose por vencido.

* * *

Fabius Caellius suspiró, atándose el cinturón de cuero desgastado a la mugrosa tela con determinación y disgusto evidente.

Sextus por el contrario parecía mas alegre de vestirse con esas jodidas ropas de esclavo que habían tenido a bien en darles sus superiores, para que la misión de infiltrarse fuera efectiva y tuviera éxito, disfrazándolos como dos simples esclavos huidos que se habían escapado de alguna villa, deseosos de unirse al gran libertador Spartacus y sus héroes, huyendo de la opresión de Roma… pobres idiotas. Sin embargo, eran órdenes, y las órdenes había que cumplirlas, sobre todo si venían directamente del Cónsul.

Pluvius Varinius. El brillante estratega, rodeado de gloria y siempre eficaz Varinius.

¡Por la polla de Júpiter! pensó Fabius, esto ya estaba alargándose demasiado y quería terminar cuando antes, así que arrastró a Sextus del brazo, comenzando a andar por el campamento en dirección al bosque, por el mismo camino que habían recorrido horas antes, cuando se habían separado tomando caminos diferentes y por el cual él mismo había encontrado el campamento provisional de los rebeldes donde se escondían ahora, llevándolos a la victoria, no sin antes averiguar el paradero de la hija del senador Albinius.

Caminaron durante lo que fueron casi dos horas sin percatarse de que ambos estaban siendo seguidos de cerca por los sigilosos y pequeños pasos de una mujer, la esclava personal de Varinius que Lucrecia había enviado con un pergamino para Ilithyia y que tenía el deber de seguirlos hasta que avistara el campamento y una vez allí infiltrarse y averiguar el paradero de Ilithyia para darle el mensaje y ver si ella y el niño estaban con vida… así que la joven esclava apresuró sus pasos, acercándose a los dos legionarios, Fabius y Sextus, sin ser notada, continuando los tres con su misión.

Estaba comenzando a subir el sol muy alto en el cielo, ya rozando la hora de la comida cuando finalmente llegaron a la pequeña hondonada donde se encontraban las colinas que los rebeldes habían elegido como emplazamiento para su campamento provisional, echando las tiendas; y desde su posición elevada, los tres pudieron ver el humo que subía desde las hogueras, formando pequeñas nubecillas blancas y a medida que se acercaban inundando sus narices con aromas de deliciosos asados de verduras, frutas y carnes de caza… Sextus hizo algún que otro comentario jocoso de que al menos disfrutarían su estancia entre esos perros, si podían beneficiarse a alguna esclava y comerse de paso alguna de las piezas cazadas; y el pensamiento aterrorizó a la joven esclava que los seguía, convenciéndola de que tenía que darse prisa antes de que cambiaran de idea e hicieran algo con ella si la descubrían.

La chica tragó saliva duramente antes de darse el valor a si misma para dar un paso al frente y otro y otro más, avanzando por la hojarasca y desviándose hacia un lado, quitándose el collar del cuello antes de acercarse más a los limites del campamento, cada vez mas cercanos, cada vez más y más cerca…

El pánico la atenazaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, o Lucrecia le mandaría cortar la lengua y la haría crucificar como castigo por incumplir su cometido, y eso era algo con lo que no podía.

−_Puedo hacerlo_ –pensó Airlia, pues ese era su nombre –_puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo…_

Y con ese pensamiento se daba ánimos a si misma a medida que sus pasos la guiaban entre los árboles, cruzando la imaginaria e invisible frontera que la adentraba en el campamento, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando se vio entre las tiendas y ningún contratiempo hubo pasado ni nada malo le había sucedido.

La chica pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer, recordando de pronto las palabras de Lucrecia "_no llames la atención, sobre todo la de cualquiera que haya estado en la casa de Batiatus_" era preguntarle a alguna anciana; pues Airlia sabia bien que en la casa de Batiatus, un Ludus, no había esclavos viejos, ya que eran considerados inútiles y basura. En definitiva, mala imagen para una casa que se enorgullecía de su fuerza y gloria, mostrando la juventud y vitalidad de los que habitaban en ella, empezando por sus Gladiadores y esclavas.

Camino durante un rato, tratando de parecer normal y no llamando la atención de nadie sobre ella hasta que diera con alguien mayor, y de pronto sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos.

Unos metros mas adelante había una mujer mayor, bastante gorda y de aspecto adorable cocinando unas masas de pan y repartiéndolas en viandas de grandes bandejas madera, al parecer la comida del campamento se preparaba en ese lugar, y la ocasión para pasar desapercibida era perfecta, así que guió sus pasos hacia el lugar, deteniéndose frente a ella y tomando aire antes de empezar.

−Disculpas –comenzó la chica intentando sonar casual − ¿habéis visto a Ilithyia?

La mujer alzó la mirada, clavándola en ella sorprendida.

− ¿Ilithyia? –repitió, dejando la comida − ¿para que la buscas?

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella… algo no iba bien, estaban sospechando, estaba mirándola raro, iban a descubrirla ¡estaba muerta! ¡la crucificarían! ¡Lucrecia iba a torturarla! Sin embargo antes de que supiera decir nada, una chiquilla joven que estaba cocinando a su lado intervino, sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos.

−Yo la he visto, Marlia –dijo la chica morena a su lado, con voz alegre –estaba con Nasir junto a su tienda –y se volvió hacia Airlia antes de añadir −puedo guiar tus pasos hasta allí si son necesarias las palabras.

Airlia asintió con lentitud, sintiendo que su pulso se normalizaba, tragando saliva con lentitud y calmando su respiración.

−Gratitud –respondió suavemente −lo agradecería.

La chiquilla asintió alegremente, tomándola de la mano y comenzando a andar entre los árboles, conduciéndola por el bosque pasando tiendas y árboles y mas árboles hasta llegar a un claro donde había dispuestas muchas más tiendas, comenzando a zigzaguear entre ellas hasta que se detuvo frente a una en concreto, construida con pieles de ciervo y jabalí, por la tonalidad de colores, le pareció a Airlia. La niña le hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que esta era la tienda que buscaba, sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por donde había venido, dando saltitos alegre.

Airlia trago saliva de nuevo, dando un paso hacia delante y deslizando las pieles frente a ella, entrando en la tienda.

El interior esa oscuro y poco espacioso; no había gran cosa dentro, a parte de unos cuantos utensilios como cuencos de cerámica y alguna caja de madera para guardar lo que supuso que sería ropa. A parte de eso, los únicos muebles que había eran una cama construida con hojas y pieles, y una más pequeña y más acolchada a su lado, en ese momento vacía; pero a parte de algunas botellas de madera y algunos odres de cerámica para guardar comida y bebida no había nada más.

En la cama había una figura tendida, una figura de largo cabello rizado y rubio como el sol de mediodía, por lo que para Airlia no hubo ninguna duda de que era mujer tenía que ser Ilithyia.

Se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido hasta quedar frente a la cama, arrodillándose frente a ella y dando unos golpecitos en el brazo de la chica dormida, tragando saliva de nuevo y tomando aire para darse fuerzas mientras esperaba que la joven despertara; cosa que hizo tras unos instantes, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando confundida, bostezando suavemente sin sentarse, perezosa.

− ¿Ya es la hora? –dijo medio dormida − ¿Lucis me necesita?

Sin embargo al ver que la chica no daba respuesta, Ilithyia la miró, confundida.

− ¿Sois Ilithyia? –inquirió Airlia suavemente.

Ilithyia asintió, sentándose y acomodándose el cabello, mirándola con confusión, ya que la chica no le sonaba de nada de haberla visto en esos meses que llevaba viviendo entre los rebeldes.

−Es mi nombre –respondió ella, achicando los ojos − ¿y tu eres…?

Airlia dudó, pensando si era buena idea el revelar su nombre, decidiendo que era mas prudente no hacerlo, por si acaso.

−No es importante quien soy yo –dijo rápidamente, para desviar su atención −tenemos mucha prisa Domina…

− ¿Domina? –repitió ella, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba − ¿por qué me llamas Domina? ¿qué es lo que…?

Ilithyia la miraba confundida, pero Airlia estaba cada vez más nerviosa, impacientándose y rogando a los Dioses irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

−No hay tiempo Domina –dijo interrumpiéndola −Lucrecia de la casa de Batiatus me envía a daros una carta… debéis aprontaros a leerla para que pueda llevarle una respuesta.

Ahora el rostro de Ilithyia fue de confusión total. Se quedó atónita. Pálida incluso.

¿Lucrecia?

¡Por los Dioses!

Había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo con los rebeldes que casi había olvidado su anterior vida; ya casi había olvidado los planes que Lucrecia y ella misma habían planeado hacia meses, antes de que Lucis naciera, cuando Glaber ponía el cuchillo sobre su garganta amenazando su vida. Claro que las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde entonces. Ya no tenía la seguridad de querer… no, antes tenía que leer esa carta y saber que decía, para estar segura de las decisiones que tomara, no debía, no podía precipitarse esta vez.

No con el futuro de Lucis en juego.

−Entrégame la carta, la leeré y tendrás mi respuesta –dijo Ilithyia entendiendo la necesidad y la prisa que corrían.

−Si Domina –respondió Airlia con prisa.

Hicieran lo que hicieran, debían hacerlo rápido, sin que Spartacus se enterara.

La joven esclava se apresuró a sacar de los pliegues de su vestido un pergamino, un pergamino que iba sellado con la marca de la casa de Batiatus, una gran B sellada en cera, lo cual no dejaba duda alguna de que el mensaje procedía de las manos mismas de Lucrecia. Airlia se lo entregó, e Ilithyia se apresuró a recogerlo, desenvolviendo el lazo y rompiendo la cera para poder leer las palabras que había escritas en ella.

Lentamente lo abrió, desenrollándolo entre sus dos manos y comenzando a leer la carta en voz baja, dando vida a las palabras de Lucrecia, presencia añorada y compañía que pronto tendría.

_Ilithyia, si lees mis palabras es que esta carta escrita con desesperación a llegado a tus manos, manos que extraño con fervor estrechar entre las mías…_

_Han pasado meses desde tu huida querida y preciada amiga, y los acontecimientos se han vuelto favorables a nuestra causa… ya no deberás soportar más esa vida despreciable de esclava fugitiva a la que la necesidad y mis necias palabras te obligaron a llevar para salvar tu vida y la de tu pequeño; ahora podrás verte de nuevo en Roma, en los brazos de tu fiel y leal amiga._

_Regocija tu espíritu con las buenas nuevas; Claudio, tu esposo, a muerto asesinado por las manos de Spartacus como seguramente los malditos perros ya te habrán comunicado… eres libre ahora._

_Los dioses nos favorecen, tal como aventuré._

_Varinius vive, y seguramente ellos no conocen tal bendición, así que cuida tus palabras y mantenlo oculto hasta que estés a salvo entre nosotros; porque el hombre es favorable a nuestra causa y ha caído bajo mis palabras… Ahora tengo una posición segura en Roma como su prometida, y pronto seré su amante esposa… y tú querida mía, podrás volver a Roma y criar a tu hijo con la fortuna de tu padre, como todo un Albinius se merece; las bendiciones que guarda el destino en ocasiones son maravillosas e inesperadas, y no debes dejar escapar esta._

_Pronto Varinius marchará con sus legiones sobre los traidores, y todo esclavo que se halle con entre ellos será crucificado si no acepta su antigua condición; por lo que guía tus pasos lejos de la batalla y espera a que lleguen los hombres para sacarte a salvo del inmundo lugar y logren traerte a mis brazos._

_Ansío abrazarte y ver al regalo que los Dioses te dieron, tu pequeño bebe pronto volverá al lugar al que le pertenece, feliz en los brazos de su madre y rodeada de gente de su posición, que la aman mas que a nada… ¡Oh Juno! Las palabras se deslizan rápidas entre mis dedos, pero no hay tiempo para explayarme más por carta. No es seguro. Temo por tu vida si descubren este pergamino…_

_Solo mantente a salvo, ten a tu hijo contigo en todo momento hasta que los hombres de Varinius lleguen, y cuando esto suceda, ampárate lejos de la batalla… pronto estarás a salvo en Roma._

_Con las bendiciones de los Dioses,_

_Tu querida y fiel amiga, _

_L_

Ilithyia cerró el pergamino tragando saliva, sin saber que hacer.

¿Quería volver a Roma? ¿era eso lo que su corazón le decía? ¿o acaso había cambiado por algo más?

La chica no lo sabía, pero en ese mismo momento, por el claro del campamento dos hombres estaban cruzando, Fabius y Sextus, los legionarios romanos disfrazados; presentándose a si mismos como esclavos de Macedonia huidos de la villa de un perro de Nola, deseando unirse a la causa de Spartacus y pidiendo quedarse entre ellos.

Su vida como la había conocido entre los rebeldes estaba a punto de cambiar, pero…

¿Eso era lo que deseaba? Solo el tiempo y su corazón lo sabían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta qui llegó el capitulo 4 ¿Qué tal ha estado? **

**Ciertamente este capitulo ha sido de transición, pero muy importante porque ya vamos viendo como se adapta Ilithyia a la vida con los rebeldes, haciendo amigos poco a poco y dentro de lo que cabe, viviendo como una más entre ellos; mientras que Spartacus se esta enamorando de ella lentamente, aunque lo niega con todas sus fuerzas ¿Quién sabe si la mas inesperada ayuda le hara admitirlo al final? Lo sabreis pronto! **

**Y… el romance acaba oficialmente de empezar en serio señoritas! (aplausos, aplausos) **

**Por cierto, ya os habreis dado cuenta de lo mucho que me encanta Agron; y creo que tras la muerte de Varro, él hace con Spartacus una pareja de colegas mucho mejor de la que ha hecho Sparty con Crixus nunca, sinceramente, por eso la parte de la charla entre ellos dos ha sido de las cosas que mas me ha gustado escribir de este cap!**

**En el proximo capitulo sabreis si Ilithyia decide irse o se queda, y mas importante, ¿sera Spartacus quien haga que ella tome una decision? Veremos más el domingo!**

**Me dejais una critica u opinión? Lo agradezco muchisimo y me anima! El boton review es amigo, os lo aseguro! XD**


	5. Verdades aceptadas

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el capitulo 5! Disfrutadlo!**

**.**

.

**Pareja**: Sparlithyia (Spartacus/Ilithyia)

**Parejas secundarias**: Craevia (Crixus/Naevia) − Spura (Spartacus/Sura flashbacks) − Galitta (Gannicus/Melitta flashbacks) − Ligeros toques de SparMira y Nagron.

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:** lemon, lenguaje malsonante (insultos), violencia, lenguaje antiguo típico de la serie… Vamos, Spartacus en estado puro!

**Disclaimer**: Spartacus y su historia y personajes no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Gannicus estaría secuestrado en mi cama XD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Verdades aceptadas"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las llamas de la hoguera bailaban crepitantes a la luz del crepúsculo, bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos azul grisáceos.

El que trajo la lluvia estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído frente a la hoguera, rodeado de gente que iba y venía siempre ajetreados con alguna labor… sin embargo estaba tan solo como si no hubiera nadie a su lado; no oía ni sentía nada, absolutamente centrado como estaba en sus pensamientos más profundos, absorto para el mundo. Un suspiro traicionero se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que bajara la mirada de entre las llamas hacia el suelo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y tensando la mandíbula.

No notó que estaba acompañado hasta que sintió el tacto calido de una mano sobre su hombro deslizándose suavemente hacia abajo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volviéndose a mirar de quien se trataba, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Mira, que le observan con preocupación mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado, manteniendo el toque en su brazo.

−Ni el calor del fuego parece elevar tu ánimo… –dijo ella suavemente, con preocupación − ¿qué pensamientos perturban tu espíritu de tal forma?

Spartacus apartó la mirada, volviendo a clavarla en las llamas antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, con voz distraída y cansada.

−Unos con los que no quisiera que cargaras –respondió finalmente.

Mira suspiró, frunciendo más profundamente el ceño, y poniendo su otra mano sobre su brazo haciendo que él la mirara, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos de un negro intenso y profundo, en esos momentos llenos de preocupación.

−Spartacus… −murmuró la chica.

Sin embargo el Tracio no dio señal de querer hablar con ella continuando sin responder, y el disgusto se apoderó de Mira, que veía que el hombre que amaba escapaba de sus manos como agua entre sus dedos, sabiendo de sobra que algo por dentro le consumía, ya que conocía bien al hombre detrás del líder y héroe que todos admiraban; y sabía que él no lo confesaría si ella no insistía, dada la buena voluntad de sus sentimientos e intenciones… y ella haría cualquier cosa para borrar esa sombra de su rostro y ver su sonrisa.

−Dejame ayudarte –pidió ella, angustiada –no deseo verte sufrir así y dejar que suceda sin hacer nada… ¿es por Ilithyia?

Spartacus no hizo ningún movimiento, a parte de tensar ligeramente la mandíbula al oír el nombre de la chica; pero para los ojos atentos de Mira eso fue una confirmación, y dolió como un hierro ardiente.

−Ya no confías en mi –afirmó finalmente Mira con convicción y un deje de tristeza.

La tristeza en la voz de Mira, dolida y débil como alguien a quien hubieran abandonado pudo más que sus deseos, y finalmente el Tracio volvió la cabeza y giró su cuerpo para quedar sentado frente a ella, que aun mantenía sus suaves manos sobre su brazo, sintiendo una oleada de culpabilidad al notar las lagrimas formándose en los ojos de la chica.

¡Dioses! siempre tenía que equivocarse en sus acciones con la gente a la que más quería, primero Varro, luego Aurelia, ahora Mira… Mira, que había sido tan buena con él que merecía para ella la esperanza de un amor tan profundo como el que ella sentía, no la pálida sombra que él le ofrecía… y sabía bien que con sus palabras, aunque bien intencionadas, no hacía mas que herirla… ¿qué si no confiaba en ella? ¡por supuesto que lo hacia! y dolió comprobar que ella no lo sabía todavía, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero él tenía la culpa después de todo.

−Te confiaría mi vida, y lo sabes –respondió Spartacus con intensidad –no hay guerrera más diestra a quién tener a mi lado.

− ¿Entonces por qué me alejas de ti? –murmuró Mira dolida, con las lagrimas aún brillando en sus ojos −continúas enfadado y yo… he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos para ganar tu perdón, incluso convivir con esa mujer, ya no se que hacer Spartacus… yo no…

Spartacus alzó la mano libre para rozar su mejilla, apartando un mechón de su pelo que había salido de su trenza, oscuro y rebelde como siempre, poniéndolo tras su oreja con suavidad, sonriendo con tristeza.

−Mira… –comenzó él.

−No Spartacus, déjame decirlo –interrumpió ella –se que no me amarás nunca como yo te amo a ti, he renunciado a tu amor… pero por favor, no me alejes de tu lado.

Había una expresión de desesperación en el rostro siempre alegre de la chica, cuya respiración era agitada y rápida bajo la mano que el hombre mantenía aún sobre su rostro; así que Spartacus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para llenarla de esperanza, sabiendo que solo sus palabras la animarían, palabras dichas con sinceridad y directamente desde su alma.

−Nunca te alejaría de mi Mira, eres muy preciada a mi corazón –respondió Spartacus –por eso no quiero que cargues con los asuntos que turban a un espíritu atormentado.

Ella entonces asintió, devolviendo ligeramente la sonrisa y poniendo una mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos juntos sobre su rostro.

−Es mi decisión compartir ese peso –dijo Mira con firmeza.

−Entonces aligerare la carga –respondió él con una sonrisa resignada.

Mira le miró con dulzura y aún con preocupación brillando en sus ojos, ya libres de lágrimas, esperando que él le contara que asuntos perturbaban su alma alejándolo del sueño, sabiendo que no podía ser nada bueno ni para él ni para ellos, dada su actual situación y conociendo al Tracio como le conocía. Las palabras de Spartacus no se hicieron esperar, confirmando sus sospechas, así que escuchó con atención.

−Los Romanos se acercan cada día –dijo Spartacus –quiero salvaros a todos, daros la vida libre que merecéis lejos de esta tierra… pero la luz se aleja, apagando mis esperanzas.

Y de pronto se detuvo, alzando la mirada y clavándola en la lejanía, entre los árboles más allá de las tiendas, por donde la luz de la tarde se colaba iluminando el claro con una ultima luz tardía. Mira asintió, comprendiendo lo que pasaba, ya que ella misma también muchas veces en los últimos tiempos lo sentía.

−Tienes miedo –aventuró Mira.

Spartacus volvió su mirada a ella, negando con la cabeza suavemente, explicándose.

−No tengo miedo a morir, soy un guerrero y he nacido con la espada en la mano −respondió Spartacus tranquilamente −si llega el momento que parta hacia la otra vida lo haré con alegría, pues los brazos amados de mi esposa me esperan… pero el temor inunda mis sentidos cuando pienso en mi hijo, y en la vida a la que le estoy condenando.

Mira pensó lentamente sus palabras con cuidado, sabiendo que era un tema sagrado para él, y en el fondo lo entendía… el amor de una madre, de un padre, era algo inconmensurable que ella podía solo soñar con tener algún día; sabiendo que por ese amor de madre, que por ese hijo ella haría cualquier cosa, comprendiendo el temor que atenazaba a Spartacus.

−Lucis es un niño muy querido aquí –dijo Mira con sinceridad –todos le protegerían, Crixus, Agron, Gannicus, yo misma… no temas por él.

Sin embargo en vez de aliviarle sus palabras le irritaron, haciendo que se levantara bruscamente del tronco desprendiéndose de ella, haciendo que le mirara sorprendida.

− ¿¡Y qué si es así! –exclamó Spartacus − ¿¡va a vivir como un fugitivo toda su vida! ¿¡corriendo de un lugar a otro sin tener donde vivir!

Mira le observó atónita sin saber que responder ante esto, sabía que dijera lo que dijera le enfurecería; pero él continuó sin importarle el silencio de la chica, ya que si un defecto podía destacársele a Spartacus es que cuando su furia se desataba era como una tormenta que pasaba y lo arrasaba todo, dejándola esperando sus palabras. Palabras que llegaron rápido, más para si mismo que para ella, aún molesto, más consigo mismo que con ella.

− ¿Puede un padre continuar, sabiendo que ese es el legado que deja a quien lleva su sangre? –continuó él, turbado −no deseo condenarle a esa vida…

Y sin más la tormenta se acabó, desinflándolo como las nubes de humo que volaban con el viento.

El hombre se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas con los ojos cerrados para borrar el creciente dolor de cabeza, sentándose de nuevo en el tronco donde había estado sentado con un sonoro suspiro; ganándose una mirada misteriosa por parte de la chica, que había esperado pacientemente en silencio para dar voz a sus palabras.

Mira le miró con cautela, suspirando suavemente antes de exponer sus pensamientos, que podían ser la solución a los problemas que le consumían, aunque realmente no sabía como lo tomaría el Tracio.

− ¿Spartacus no has…? −comenzó Mira tras la ligera pausa, pero se detuvo de nuevo, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras − ¿no has pensado que tal vez sería más sabio dejar que Ilithyia se lo llevara con ella a Roma? estaría a salvo allí, llevando la vida de un rico heredero, tal vez…

Spartacus resopló mirándola con incredulidad, como si tal vez ella estuviera bromeando, a pesar de saber que no era el caso.

− ¿Y dejar que crezca llamando padre a Glaber? –exclamó Spartacus indignado, le repugnaba la idea −jamás dejaré que mi hijo idolatre la memoria del hombre que asesino a mi esposa, condenándonos a ambos a esta vida.

Ella asintió esperando esas palabras, ya que a pesar de los meses que habían pasado él no lo dejaba ir, manteniendo su odio vivo y fresco como el primer día.

−Glaber esta muerto Spartacus –dijo Mira suavemente –la sombra de su presencia ya no es más que un recuerdo lejano.

−No para mi –respondió Spartacus firmemente negando con la cabeza con un fuego fiero en su mirada –aunque el bastardo este ardiendo mi hijo tendría que llevar su nombre, y eso jamás lo permitiría… además, Ilithyia encontraría otro marido con quien casarse, y él se llevaría el honor de ver crecer a quien no ha dado la vida.

Así que eso era.

Mira tragó saliva duramente, sintiendo de nuevo como si él la hubiera golpeado, no, como si le hubiera sacado el corazón y lo hubiera arrojado por un abismo helado privándola de su calor.

Ya era bastante doloroso saber que él jamás la amaría como ella le amaba a él, perseguido hasta la muerte por el fantasma de su esposa… un fantasma contra el que no había podido luchar, siempre perdiendo en favor de la bella e inalcanzable Sura… y lo aceptaba. Ella había sido la luz de su vida, y así seguiría. Pero el que ahora se enamorara de esa zorra malcriada de Ilithyia que nada había hecho para merecerlo, a parte de yacer con él una noche deseando los brazos de otro hombre, era doloroso como una puñalada, peor que arrancarse a si misma las entrañas. Y lo peor de todo era saberlo, el que tenía la certeza de que sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que Spartacus las había dicho sin sombra de malicia ni intenciones ocultas, sin saber que se había descubierto a si mismo.

Finalmente la chica suspiró, forzando una sonrisa resignada que trataba de ocultar la tristeza y dolor que sentía.

− ¿Estas enamorándote de ella, cierto? –afirmó Mira.

Spartacus frunció el ceño ligeramente, interrogante, hasta que por fin la entendió; negando con la cabeza exasperado e irritado.

− ¿De Ilithyia? –repitió Spartacus incrédulo − ¿por qué os empeñáis todos en afirmar que mi corazón late por ella?

Mira sonrió de nuevo, sin responder, dejando que la sonrisa muriera en su rostro, cada vez con más dificultad para disimular la agonía que llevaba bailando por dentro; tragando saliva al ver que su dolor le era ajeno a Spartacus, que parecía tan absorbido por su pensamiento de que era ridículamente descabellado que él pudiera amar a Ilithyia que no se había dado cuenta del dolor que sus palabras le habían provocado, hablando despreocupadamente como si nada, engañándose a si mismo tal como Agron le había dicho.

Finalmente clavó su mirada en Mira, cruzándose de brazos antes de hablar.

−Agron y yo ya tuvimos esta conversación –afirmó Spartacus –y te diré las mismas palabras que le dije a él, no estoy enamorado de Ilithyia.

Ella no lo rebatió, sabiendo que era inútil, ya que él se complacía con el autoengaño, y ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. En lugar de decir palabras que resultaran falsas y acomodadas a su mentira, decidió decirle la verdad, ya que aunque él no entendiera nada ahora, lo haría tarde o temprano, dándose cuenta de la verdad en lo que todos habían visto menos él mismo.

−Solo espero que el tiempo que tardes en abrir tus ojos no sea demasiado y ella haya volado de tus brazos –dijo Mira tristemente, intentando no demostrarlo –te quiero demasiado para ver tu corazón desgarrado y sangrando por una serpiente que no lo merece…

−Mira… –murmuró Spartacus.

−Descansa y ve a dormir Spartacus –dijo ella antes de que el añadiera nada –necesitamos a nuestro líder fuerte y lleno de vida… no dejes que la oscuridad te hunda en el desanimo, tienes hermanos con quien compartir cualquier cosa que te aflija, no olvides esto de nuevo.

Y con esas palabras depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, levantándose después y comenzando a andar entre los árboles para irse a su tienda, con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas, sin querer dejar que nadie viera que estaba llorando… pues aunque hacia meses que Spartacus y ella habían roto el lazo que los unía, ella jamás había dejado de amarlo, y la esperanza de poder recuperar su afecto y hacer que su amor le perteneciera a ella nunca la había abandonado… hasta ahora. Ya no tenía caso seguir luchando. Dolía demasiado.

Mira había visto la verdad en sus ojos azules. Ligera, sutil y fiera, como una bofetada inesperada.

Spartacus estaba enamorado de Ilithyia, y ni él ni ella lo sabían todavía, necios y orgullosos como eran; negándose a abrir los ojos y ver la verdad que latía tras la mentira. Los Dioses eran crueles jugando con sus vidas y uniendo sus destinos de esa forma, pero Mira lo sabía, ya no había nada que hacer, Spartacus jamás la amaría. Y el haberlo confirmado hizo que quisiera derrumbarse, cuando sintió las pieles de su tienda cerrándose tras ella, arrojándose sobre su lecho, sin esperanzas ni alegría.

* * *

Spartacus suspiró, cansado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, sentado aún en el mismo tronco donde Mira le había dejado, apoyando la cara en su mano y cerrando los ojos un instante para descansar.

Al abrirlos todo había cambiado.

El bosque ya no era como hacía unos instantes, húmedo y frondoso a la luz de la tarde… seguía siendo el mismo bosque, pero a la vez muy diferente.

La luz era intensa, brillante y dorada y las hojas verdes y amarillas caían de los árboles lentas como si el aire pesara una tonelada, flotando ligeramente antes de caer; e incluso le pareció que desprendían unas partículas doradas mientras lo hacían. El aire olía a flores, y la luz intensa que se filtraba entre los árboles se movía al paso de las ramas movidas por la fresca y maravillosa brisa primaveral, dibujando figuras destellantes entre la hierva, verde y alta, mucho más alta de lo que había estado antes.

Spartacus se levantó sorprendido, maravillado, caminando entre la hierva rozando con sus dedos la punta de las briznas preguntándose a que se debía aquel cambio… cuando sucedió algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, dejándole sin habla y con el corazón latiendo en su pecho como el un joven anonadado. De entre los árboles surgió una figura que comenzó a andar suave como una brisa, sin ruido alguno, brillante bajo la luz del sol dorada.

Los ojos azul grisáceos de Spartacus se encontraron con los de ella, de un azul pálido, haciendo que su respiración se detuviera unos instantes antes de continuar acelerada.

− ¡Sura! –exclamó él.

La mujer se quedó donde estaba, y Spartacus corrió hasta ella en dos pasos, cruzando la distancia que los separaba estrechándola entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, notando como su corazón latía al ritmo del de ella, rápido y veloz cuando sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándolo, como si nunca se hubiera ido de su lado, como si jamás se hubieran separado… su Sura… estaba tan hermosa como siempre o incluso más, si eso era posible; con un vestido amarillo atado con lazos blancos que él recordaba bien… lo había llevado muchas veces en Tracia, sobre todo en verano, bailando para él bajo los árboles como una verdadera Diosa…

−Spartacus –dijo ella con voz clara y firme, aún entre sus brazos.

Al oír ese nombre odiado que no le pertenecía salir de los labios de su esposa, Spartacus rompió el abrazo, separándose lo justo para clavar sus ojos en los de ella, mirándola contrariado.

− ¿Spartacus? –repitió él, confundido − ¿por qué me llamas Spartacus? ese no es mi nombre…

Sura sonrió dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo con la mano, rozando sus labios con el pulgar antes de componer un gesto que él atesoraba como el sol de la mañana.

−Es el hombre que tengo ante mí ahora –respondió Sura con suavidad y ternura.

Él negó con la cabeza rozando sus labios suavemente, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

−No para ti mi amor –dijo él –para ti nunca…

Sura sonrió de nuevo, abrazándolo, pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros y entrelazando sus manos en su corto cabello castaño.

−Ya lo se mi vida –respondió ella sin romper el abrazo –pero conozco el corazón de mi esposo y se bien los misterios que guarda.

Spartacus entonces se separó de nuevo el abrazo sin separarla de su lado, mirándola abatido mientras negaba con la cabeza, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla y alzar su rostro sujetado suavemente su mentón con el pulgar y el índice, haciendo que ella le mirara con tristeza al ver su agonía; así que Sura alzó su mano y la puso sobre el brazo de su hombre, acariciando la bronceada piel.

−Tu esposo es un necio perdido sin ti a su lado –dijo él finalmente –uno sin corazón ni camino…

Sura no respondió, suspirando, abrazándolo de nuevo, acercando su rostro al suyo para unir sus labios. Spartacus atesoró la sensación de su suave piel contra la suya, lamiendo despacio esos añorados labios, suaves y carnosos, delicados y amados, entrando en su boca finalmente y rozando su lengua contra la de ella en una sensación que había extrañado tanto, perdiéndose en el beso durante unos largos minutos separándose únicamente para respirar.

Cuando lo hizo, un suspiro agotado escapó de sus labios, juntando sus frentes de nuevo, perdiendo su mirada en esos amados ojos azul claro.

−Sura… –susurró él –no quiero más que tenerte en mis brazos.

−Lo harás –dijo ella –cuando nos reunamos en la otra vida…

Spartacus sonrió amargamente, sabiendo que esto que estaba sucediendo no era mas que un sueño, uno del que tendría que despertar a despecho de sus deseos, volviendo a la realidad que parecía otra vida; sin embargo la voz suave de Sura le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que la mirara, encontrándose con una expresión comprensiva.

−Te conozco mejor que nadie amor mío –dijo Sura suavemente –he visto tu destino…

Él no respondió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aunque en absoluto sorprendido dado que siempre había conocido las visiones de su esposa desde el primer día, de sus mismos labios; así que esperó, aguardando las palabras que ella profetizaría, aun desde la otra vida, reunidos en ese bosque de ensueño donde se encontraban ahora.

−Te dije una vez que estabas destinado a cosas grandes y desafortunadas –dijo ella finalmente –y ella es la llave que las desenlaza…

− ¿Ella? –repitió Spartacus.

−La mujer Romana –respondió Sura explicándose –la madre de tu hijo y dueña de tu destino.

Spartacus la miro incrédulo.

− ¿Ilithyia? –repitió Spartacus sorprendido.

Ella asintió, ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de su marido, seguida por una cargada de culpabilidad… y ella lo entendió.

–Sura yo no… –comenzó él, pero ella le interrumpió.

−Chsss… tranquilo –respondió Sura, sabiendo lo que él pretendía –ella es tu futuro ahora.

Spartacus negó con la cabeza, besando la mano que ella tenía en su brazo, insistiendo en negar lo que tan claramente habían visto todos excepto él mismo… y ella tenía la misión de hacérselo ver ahora.

−Sura tu eres el corazón que late en mi pecho –respondió Spartacus –no puedo amar a otra…

Ella rió tranquilamente, sincera y amorosa. Spartacus la miró sin comprender el motivo de su risa, sabiendo que sus palabras habían sido sinceras, y él sabía bien que ella lo sabía, sin embargo atesoró el amado sonido de su risa, esperando a que ella le hablara y se explicara.

−Mi valiente guerrero –sonrió Sura finalmente –siempre luchando, incluso ahora… tu corazón ya late por ella amor mío, solo debes abrazar tu destino y dejar que suceda.

Spartacus no respondió, tragando con la saliva y dejando que su corazón latiera con fuerza viendo por fin claramente la verdad en sus palabras, apartando la mirada para clavarla en el suelo; sin embargo fue Sura esta vez quien alzó su rostro con la mano, obligándole a mirarla, encontrándose con los ojos de su esposo brillantes por las lagrimas, entendiendo lo que eso significaba.

−Abre los ojos y vuelve a sus brazos –murmuró Sura –yo velaré por ti hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo… te estaré esperando.

Era una despedida…. y tanto Spartacus como Sura lo sabían.

−No… no me dejes –rogó Spartacus.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, rozando sus labios antes de susurrarle unas palabras a su amado.

−Estaré siempre a tu lado… –prometió ella.

Y sin más, como si la mujer que tenía entre los brazos estuviera hecha de arena, Sura comenzó a desvanecerse como una niebla que se esfuma con la brisa, escapando de sus manos, haciendo que las lagrimas en los ojos de Spartacus resbalaran por sus mejillas tan claras como si hubiera vuelto a perderla, ya que para él dolía de la misma manera.

−Sura… -susurró antes de caer sentado escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró su rostro empapado, y no eran las lágrimas que había resbalado por él lo que le empapaba, sino las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer mientras dormía, mojando su cuerpo y devolviéndolo a la realidad, gris y fría, donde estaba en medio del bosque solo y perdido, esperando encontrar a Ilithyia. Porque si, finalmente había comprendido la verdad oculta que todos le decían, primero Agron y luego Mira, hasta su esposa había venido desde la otra vida…

Se había enamorado de Ilithyia, y sin razón ni motivo su corazón latía de nuevo vivo y en rebeldía, pudiendo formar con ella la familia que merecía y que le habían robado… y Lucis era el primero de los hijos que tendrían. Teniendo la decisión clara y firme en su mente, el Campeón de Capua asintió, pensando que le diría.

* * *

La lluvia había dejado de caer hacía un rato, cuando Spartacus por fin se encaminó hacia las tiendas en busca de Ilithyia.

Caminó por el todo campamento buscándola sin éxito hasta que recordó las palabras de Nasir y la chica unas horas antes, cuando él y Agron habían estado hablando, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la tienda que ella y su hijo compartían en el centro del campamento. Recorrió las tiendas hasta llegar a la de la rubia, encontrándola vacía; así que Spartacus se cuestiono si no habría salido en busca de Lucis al despertar, y se giró para ir en dirección a los claros, divisando repentinamente a Ilithyia acompañada de una chica rubia a la que no conocía.

El Tracio adelantó sus pasos rápidamente, llamándola cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su altura.

− ¡Ilithyia! –llamó él para llamar su atención.

Ella se giró hacia él deteniéndose y volviéndose a mirarle, sin que alguien las detuviera, sorprendida; mucho más al ver de quien se trataba.

−Spartacus –dijo ella − ¿qué haces aquí?

El hombre comenzó a andar en su dirección, cruzando a pasos largos la distancia que los separaba y deteniéndose frente a las dos chicas, haciendo que Airlia clavara la mirada en el suelo hecha un mar de nervios, sintiendo que tanta tensión la mataría. Dioses no, precisamente de todas las personas en el campamento que habían tenía que verlas había sido precisamente él… la joven esclava sintió su pulso acelerarse, sin embargo y para su sorpresa nada malo sucedió.

Spartacus miró directamente a Ilithyia, casi ignorando su presencia, adelantándose unos pasos antes de hablar con voz cansada.

−Tendría unas palabras –respondió el Tracio −a solas.

−Por supuesto –asintió Ilithyia mirándole alzando una ceja, sin decir palabra.

Entonces ambos miraron a Airlia, que estaba aún sumida en sus pensamientos detrás de Ilithyia. La joven alzó la cabeza al ver el repentino silencio que se había formado, dándose cuenta de que ella era la persona que a la que estaban esperando, y un sonrojo brutal subió a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la situación… su presencia allí no era requerida.

−Oh… yo... disculpas –balbuceó Airlia, nerviosa –disculpas…

Y sin más hecho a correr en dirección a las tiendas refugiándose tras ellas y perdiéndose de vista. Entonces y una vez solos, Spartacus comenzó a andar para salir del campamento seguido muy de cerca por Ilithyia, que no dijo ni una palabra a pesar de que su interior ardía de curiosidad y nerviosismo, aún con la decisión que había tomado para responder a Lucrecia latiendo en su pecho tan fuerte como una trompeta de plata, nerviosa como una niña.

De pronto sus pasos se detuvieron, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada para clavarla en el Tracio, observando que él se había detenido dándose la vuelta para mirarla; pero ella no pudo sostener sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirar el paisaje, encontrándose con que estaban en el mismo bosquecillo cercano a donde se habían acostado hacía unas semanas, antes de nacer Lucis, y sin duda debió de parecerle ridículamente apropiado, porque una sonrisa falsa y sin alegría se dibujó en sus labios, alzando la voz por fin.

−Bueno… aquí estamos de nuevo –dijo Ilithyia sin mirarle –en el mismo bosque donde me puse de parto… los Dioses parecen tener una ironía cruel cuando mueven las piezas de mi destino…

Spartacus resopló cruzándose de brazos, como siempre divertido y exasperado de que todas las mujeres que le rodeaban parecieran tan devotas de los Dioses, primero Sura, luego Naevia y Mira, incluso Aurelia… y ahora ella. Debía de ser una necesidad estar en armonía con ellos, porque hiciera lo que hiciera parecía no haber escapatoria, aunque él sin duda se resistiría.

−Los Dioses… –dijo Spartacus negando con la cabeza −te aseguro que no han sido ellos quienes me han guiado…

− ¿Cuál es la finalidad de las palabras entonces? –inquirió Ilithyia –presumo que admirar los bosques no esta entre tus propósitos.

Spartacus sonrió, adelantándose dos pasos para acercarse a ella.

−De hecho no –admitió Spartacus aún sonriendo –no lo está.

Ilithyia entonces suspiró, confirmando lo que ya sabía… cosa que por otra parte no desvelaba sus dudas, y empezaba a sospechar por donde le saldría.

−La verdad se revela veloz ante mis labios –murmuró Ilithyia − ¿qué quieres Spartacus? ¿cuál es el propósito de esto?

− ¿Debo tener uno? −inquirió él con dejadez.

−Deberías –respondió Ilithyia, algo a la defensiva − al menos si actuaras fiel a tus acciones del pasado…

Spartacus asintió, conforme. Sabía que ella tenía justo derecho en saberlo, y para ser sinceros el tampoco tenía el tiempo necesario para perderlo, así que decidió ir directo al asunto. Sin embargo, las dudas sobre como expresarlo en vos alta se hicieron presentes, haciendo que él tardara en responder, eligiendo sus palabras antes de hablar.

−Han pasado meses desde que estás aquí, lejos del calor de Roma –dijo Spartacus –sé bien que lo que vendrá lo encontrarás de un gusto más amargo, si no has probado ya lo suficiente.

Ahora fue el turno de Ilithyia de resoplar, incrédula e incluso divertida.

− ¿Acaso los Dioses te han concedido el don del oráculo ahora? –se burló Ilithyia.

−No, ese honor se lo cedo a Lucrecia –respondió Spartacus con igual ironía –los Dioses no controlan mis actos.

Sin embargo, como si los Dioses mismos hubieran escuchado sus palabras, burlándose de él, la lluvia que había parado unos minutos antes, se reanudo con lentitud, comenzando a mojarlos y empaparlos.

Ilithyia miró a Spartacus, que hizo un gesto ligero con la cabeza en señal de que le siguiera, comenzando a correr en dirección a los árboles, acercándose al río, donde había grandes robles de hojas grandes y frondosas que podrían resguardarlos de la lluvia para que esta no les hiciera coger un frío que les trajera problemas luego; realmente el Tracio más preocupado por ella que por el mismo, dado que una simple lluvia no le habría importado lo más mínimo de encontrarse solo, pero las fiebres que esta acarrearía en Ilithyia no eran algo deseado.

Corrieron por el bosque hasta llegar a la parte mas frondosa, rozando casi la ribera del río, apoyándose ambos contra la corteza de un árbol grande y viejo, respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera, mirándose helados y empapados, riendo internamente por lo ridículo de la situación.

−Aquí estaremos resguardados –dijo finalmente Spartacus –mientras pasa el aguacero y el cielo despeja.

Ilithyia no respondió, ignorando sus palabras, todavía recelosa por las acciones anteriores del hombre, que la habían dejado sumida en las dudas, y quería resolver el misterio pronto, para volver al campamento y abrazar a su hijo junto a su pecho, al calor de unas buenas llamas y una manta recubriéndola.

−Habla con la verdad Tracio –dijo Ilithyia impacientándose − ¿qué quieres?

Spartacus la miró a los ojos, sabiendo que mentir no tenía utilidad ni propósito en una situación así, por lo tanto decidió que sería mas sabio decir la verdad aun conociendo las consecuencias, probablemente el enfado e irritación que sus palabras acarrearían… o quizá algo que no él deseaba, una gran alegría inesperada por la noticia.

−He considerado la posibilidad de poneros a Lucis y a ti a salvo –confesó Spartacus –lejos de la sangre y la muerte que nos siguen veloces a cada paso que damos.

Ilithyia no respondió, pensándolo durante unos instantes largos antes de hablar; después clavó sus intensos y profundos ojos azules en Spartacus con el tono de voz más fuerte de lo que ella misma pretendía.

− ¿Nos alejarías a mi y a tu hijo de tus brazos? –respondió Ilithyia, dudando de la situación.

−No deseo verme privado de ellos –respondió Spartacus con sinceridad.

El Tracio sintió el frío de la noche recorriéndolo mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella, haciéndole temblar ligeramente, lejos del fuego como estaban.

−Entonces aleja esos pensamientos –dijo ella sorprendiéndole –y libera los deseos que mantienes atados.

La respuesta fue del todo inesperada, aunque sin duda por parte de Spartacus bien recibida.

Spartacus sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, y aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle, las palabras de Sura aun resonaban en su cabeza sabiendo que tenía razón, pues nadie le conocía mejor que ella… así que se dio la vuelta clavando los ojos en la lejanía mientras esperaba que fuera Ilithyia quien hiciera algo, sin sentirse obligada por acciones o palabras, sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido, calentado por la respuesta de ella, largo tiempo deseada aunque ni el mismo lo hubiera sabido con certeza. _Hasta ahora_. Y deseaba que esto sucediera, así que esperó.

Ilithyia sin decir palabra le abrazó por la espalda, suavemente, acariciando sus brazos con lentitud mientras los subía hasta entrelazar sus manos calidas sobre el pecho del Tracio, dándole algo de calor a sus helados cuerpos, ansiosos del contacto del otro como del aire para respirar. Spartacus sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrerle cuando las suaves yemas de los dedos de la chica rozaron su abdomen, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y tragara saliva, dejándose llevar y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de ella; que aprovechó esa acción para posar sus labios sobre el cuello del hombre y besar ese inaccesible lugar entre la clavícula, succionando y lamiendo con deseo y necesidad de sentir su piel.

Spartacus no se resistió más, ya había aceptado que esto era lo que tenía que pasar, incluso la misma Sura se lo había dicho, así que se dejó hacer, suspirando roncamente cuando ella subió su lengua por su cuello hasta encontrar el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo ligeramente con una risa corta y picara, soplando suavemente después sobre la piel, haciendo que el gruñido de él aumentara.

Ambos estaban empapados, pero no podía importarles menos en ese momento. El calor recorría sus cuerpos como si llevaran un incendio dentro, y realmente así era, ambos ardían juntos aceptándolo. Las gotas de lluvia recorrían sus cuerpos, resbalando por el largo cabello rubio de Ilithyia, que estaba pegado a su espalda y a su cuello, haciendo cosquillas en la piel de Spartacus, que finalmente abrió los ojos soltándose se su agarre para girarse y quedar de frente a ella, mirándose a los ojos, encontrándose las dos tormentas colisionando, azul intenso contra azul grisáceo. Y de pronto ya no pudo más. Se lanzó contra esa piel pálida y cremosa, contra ese cuello esbelto y delicado, hincando sus dientes allí y comenzando a besar y succionar, haciendo que ella jadeara sorprendida por el dolor y el placer, pasando la lengua inmediatamente después, haciendo que ella le clavara las uñas en la espalda, enardecida por la sensación.

Ilithyia le abrazaba sin fuerzas, dejándose hacer, que el Tracio hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, ya no lucharía más contra ese deseo… esa noche le pertenecía, como llevaba perteneciéndole desde que había yacido con él por primera vez aquella noche en la casa de Batiatus, en un tiempo que parecía tan lejano como si se tratara de otra vida, una tiempo hacia ya olvidada. Y sin embargo, sintió esa calidez en su pecho, esa sensación que creía que había sentido en su juventud en su más tierna inexperiencia cuando sus ojos habían estado llenos de amor por Claudio.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo engañada y equivocaba que había estado.

Claudio jamás había sido un hombre, no el hombre que ella merecía y necesitaba; jamás, nunca, ni un solo instante, había sentido en los brazos del Romano las sensaciones que el Tracio la hacía sentir con una sola palabra… y ahora que tenía todo su cuerpo rendido y a su disposición, dejando que hiciera con ella lo que deseara, se sentía totalmente llena, protegida, segura, finalmente completa, como si su vida tuviera por fin un propósito, aunque ignoraba aún cual era, lo sentía en su pecho. Parecía increíble que ella que había sido la más fría y cruel mujer, la más ambiciosa, la más solitaria y helada como la escarcha, se sintiera derretir entre las manos ásperas y duras de este hombre, que la moldeaba como una pluma bajo sus dedos.

Ilithyia recorrió la espalda del hombre con las manos, aferrándolo hacia ella mientras Spartacus aún besaba su cuello, comenzando a mover sus caderas inconscientemente y notando como él se ponía duro bajo su tacto, agitando su respiración sin separar la boca de su garganta, entrelazando una mano entre su rubio y empapado cabello, y la otra en su cadera, bajando hasta encontrar su trasero, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo mientras le levantaba una pierna para hacer más profundo el contacto de sus caderas con las de ella.

Finalmente se separaron lo justo para verse, y sus miradas se encontraron notando ambos lo agitado de la respiración del otro, esperando.

−Tómame Spartacus… –jadeó ella, recuperando lentamente su respiración.

Spartacus dirigió su mirada hacia sus labios siempre tentadores y suaves, encontrándolos entreabiertos puesto que la chica estaba aun jadeando, y el impulso de probarlos de nuevo hizo que uniera sus bocas de nuevo en un beso apasionado, lamiendo sus labios y uniendo sus lenguas en una lucha por llevar el control del beso que ella no dejaba que él ganara, volviendo a subir los brazos para aferrarse a su corto cabello castaño, mordiéndole el labio y separándose de él para provocarlo, encendiendo su deseo como un león hambriento en busca de su presa.

− ¿Qué te… detiene… Tracio? –provocó ella, lamiéndose ligeramente sus propios labios, ansiosa.

Spartacus hizo un gesto irritado, volviendo a besarla mas fuertemente esta vez, tirando del cabello de ella para que inclinara la cabeza y dejara que le comiera la boca hasta dejarla sin aliento, momento que el hombre aprovecho para separase bruscamente de ella, que seguía aferrada a su cuello, ganándose un sonoro jadeo frustrado por parte de la rubia, que deseaba mas contacto.

−Antes de que acabe la noche… gritarás mi nombre… –afirmó él –con tus Dioses Romanos como testigos…

Spartacus acercó su boca de nuevo en un beso, y ella suspiró entre sus labios, ya que ninguno estaba siendo delicado, ni suave, ni tembloroso o lleno de dudas… había pasión, había deseo, había conocimiento entre ellos, como dos mitades de una pieza rota que encajaban, así encajaban sus cuerpos el uno con el otro en medio del beso, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca, ansiosos por más.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo, Spartacus la alzó a peso, cogiendo ambas piernas de Ilithyia rodeándose las caderas con ellas, arrodillándose con ella entre sus piernas, volviendo a besarse mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban. Ilithyia rió entre el beso, sintiendo la erección del hombre dura y tirante bajo el subligar, rozando sus piernas ahora abiertas, empapadas y con la falda del vestido remangada, sintiendo como sobraba la molesta tela, así que ella misma se desabrochó los lazos del vestido dejando sus pechos al descubierto, rozando sus empapados y duros pezones con el pecho de Spartacus. Él al sentirlo asintió mentalmente, separándose de ella lo justo para poder desanudar las cuerdas que ataba su cinturón, dejándolo caer hacia atrás, desabrochándose el subligar y quitándoselo.

Una vez libres de la tela, Spartacus se movió ligeramente para permitir que ella alzara las piernas sacándose el desabrochado vestido para que lo arrojara al suelo tras ella, quedando ambos desnudos y empapados, volviendo a unir su abrazo, de nuevo besándose dura y apasionadamente, sintiendo el roce de sus pieles ahora completa y libremente, sin más molestias que interfirieran.

Ilithyia volvió a juntar sus caderas sobre las de Spartacus, notando su polla dura y caliente entre sus muslos, embriagándola, y ya estaba a punto de rogar por tenerla dentro de ella cuando sintió una mano calida y áspera rozándola entre las piernas, haciendo que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa y un grito ahogado escapara de sus labios.

Spartacus sonrió con chulería, moviendo los dedos dentro de ella, ganándose más y mas suspiros de la rubia, que sentía que moría de placer cada vez que él la tocaba, torturándola, lento y rápido, rápido y más rápido, pausándose entre cada cambio, haciendo que ella se exasperara y respirara con fuerza ganándose finalmente una mirada de exasperación de Ilithyia, que no aguantaba más esa lenta y placentera tortura. Estaba tan cerca de llegar a los cielos, tan cerca… que podía saborearlo ya entre sus labios, jadeando más alto.

−Hazlo… de una maldita… vez –ordenó ella obnubilada.

Él rió entre dientes, ignorándola, volviendo a mover sus dedos y volviendo a detenerse bruscamente.

−Hacer… ¿qué? –sonrió Spartacus.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, tensando la mandíbula antes de mover intencionadamente las caderas y rozar de lleno su polla, obteniendo un sonoro gruñido por parte de Spartacus, que la miró jadeando, observando la pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa que comenzaba a surgir en el rostro de la chica, complacida con el sonido que había logrado sacarle, devolviéndole la jugada.

−A este juego… saben jugar dos… –dijo ella, divertida

−Pero yo tengo la ventaja… –respondió Spartacus sonriendo, besándola.

Ella rió entre sus labios, jugando con su lengua, separándose lo justo para volver a dar su beso suave en ellos, sonriendo.

−Convierte tus palabras en hechos… –dijo alegremente, con picardía –y da vida a tu polla…

Spartacus soltó una carcajada, sonriendo picadamente después, sacando finalmente la mano empapada de entre las piernas de Ilithyia, obteniendo un jadeo extasiado cuando sintió su tacto fuera de ella, mojando su polla haciendo que casi doliera, del deseo que estaba conteniendo por ella. Sin embargo por mucho que deseara torturarla un poco más y hacer que le rogara y dejara su orgullo, Spartacus también sentía la necesidad de tomarla hasta desfallecer, así que decidió ser complaciente y no hacerla esperar más.

Lentamente llevó su mano a su miembro, guiándolo hasta que rozó la entrada de ella, introduciéndolo de una sola envestida soltando ambos un gemido de placer.

Ilithyia abrió los ojos, que había cerrado apretándolos fuertemente, encontrándose las pupilas dilatadas del Tracio observándola con intensidad, a medida que iba moviendo las caderas lentamente, despacio, sin llevar el marcado ritmo brutal e intenso que habían tenido las veces anteriores, demorándose en el momento, envistiéndola con suavidad, haciendo que sus pieles se rozaran por completo, matándolos de placer a ambos, empapándolos en sudor que poco a poco se fue mezclando con las gotas de agua, perlando su piel por completo.

Sin embargo, para la grata sorpresa de Ilithyia, Spartacus no se limitó simplemente a envestir, ya que la prisa no nublaba sus acciones, solo guiado por el placer, dada la posición en la que se encontraban, con el de rodillas y ella sobre su cuerpo bailando con sus caderas, el Tracio acercó su boca a su cuello, comenzando a besar de nuevo, besando con el propósito de marcarla, puesto que cada beso que daba lo succionaba, dejando una marca roja y un hilo de saliva tras él, bajando por su hombro hasta llegar a sus pechos, rozándolos con una mano haciendo que ella se inclinara hacia atrás; ahora ya libre de la molesta tripa ella volvía a ser flexible como una gacela entre sus brazos, doblándose para permitir que el lamiera su abdomen, haciéndola gritar de placer, alzando sus caderas para profundizar mas las envestidas.

Entonces Spartacus se levantó, alzándola con ambos brazos sin salir de ella, avanzando entre besos hasta dar de espaldas contra un árbol, dando la vuelta con brusquedad sin dejar de besarla para quedar ella contra el árbol con él envistiéndola, mientras la chica aferraba su cintura con ambas piernas, sujetándose con ambas manos a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, haciendo que se separaran del beso, gritando de placer, saboreando el final que se acercaba con cada envestida que daba.

− ¡Oh Dioses… Dioses… Spartacus! –gritó Ilithyia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, explotando.

El orgasmo la golpeó intensamente, con violencia, haciendo que su pulso latiera acelerado, sintiendo el corazón del hombre latía al mismo ritmo que el de ella, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando el olor sudado y masculino que él emanaba, rozando sus labios sobre esa bronceada y sucia piel, jadeando.

Al notar como ella llegaba al punto máximo, Spartacus sintió el interior de la chica contraerse, enardeciéndole más todavía, acelerando el final; haciendo que diera unas cuantas envestidas más, intensas y profundamente demoledoras antes de explotar dentro de ella con un sonoro jadeo ronco, aferrando los muslos de la chica entre sus manos antes de caer de rodillas sin fuerza, vacío de energía y tratando de recuperar su respiración, descansando casi todo su peso sobre ella, que estaba apoyada sobre el árbol con los ojos cerrados y las manos aun sobre sus hombros, ambos amoldados el uno al otro en perfecta sintonía.

Finalmente Spartacus abrió los ojos, con su respiración más calmada, sin salir de ella, separándose solo lo suficiente para mirarla, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos con lentitud al sentirse observada. Los ojos claros de Ilithyia se encontraron con los azul grisáceos de Spartacus, haciendo que una mirada interrogante se reflejara en ella, hablando con resignada certeza.

−Supongo que este es el momento en que me dices que lo que ha sucedido no cambia nada entre nosotros –afirmó ella − ¿no es cierto?

Spartacus tardó en responder, bajando la cabeza unos instantes, pero fue firme al responder, sin rastro de duda en su voz.

−Mentiría si te lo dijera… –respondió el Tracio –puesto que no es así.

Ella le miró interrogante, recelosa, sin querer dar vida a sus ideas descabelladas antes de que acabaran rompiéndose como un baso de cristal, o escapando como agua entre sus dedos.

− ¿Algo ha cambiado entonces? –inquirió Ilithyia sin querer dejar surgir la esperanza.

−Eres la madre de mi hijo –respondió Spartacus –y te quiero a mi lado.

Nada más decirlo Spartacus se arrepintió, golpeándose mentalmente. Era un jodido estúpido –pensó Spartacus− debería de haber dicho_ "te necesito a mi lado"_, en lugar de _"te quiero a mi lado"_, cosa que había sonado como una imposición, casi como una orden; e Ilithyia, tan acostumbrada a la educación de noble Romana interpretaría estas palabras como una ofensa hacia ella, puesto que su pregunta, aunque camuflada bajo un tono de curiosidad había sido claramente si él sentía afecto por ella; y él había respondido como si solo la quisiera junto a él por necesidad, no porque la quisiera realmente y la deseara… ¡mierda! ahora si que la había cagado. Y bien.

Ilithyia confirmó sus sospechas cuando su ceño se fue frunciendo lentamente hasta formar en ella una expresión de molestia y orgullo herido, haciendo que se separara de él bruscamente y sacara su polla de dentro de ella, levantándose y negando con la cabeza, resentida, mientras buscaba su empapado vestido en el suelo. Finalmente la chica se puso la tela mojada sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez, volviéndose a mirarle con una expresión indignada en el rostro y una furia escondida.

− ¿Debo vivir de la pálida sombra de una ilusión entonces? –expetó ella molesta − ¿me condenarás al destino de vivir a la sombra de tu esposa?

Spartacus también se levantó, aún desnudo y mojado, intentando arreglar la situación si es que ella dejaba que las palabras acudieran a sus labios, orgullosa y engreída como era.

−Ilithyia… −comenzó a decir Spartacus.

Sin embargo ella le interrumpió impidiendo que hablara, negando con la cabeza mientras hacia un estruje en su pelo y lo liberaba del agua que lo empapaba dejándolo suelto por detrás, hablando furiosa más consigo misma que con él, con un tono de voz dolido y perdiendo la furia a favor de palabras resignadas y tristes.

−Asi es como me castigas por lo que pasó con Lucrecia y Batiatus –afirmó Ilithyia.

−No hay acciones que no tengan consecuencia –dijo Spartacus –y tus acciones tendrán la suya en la otra vida así como el castigo por tu actos, pero yo no…

De nuevo él había intentado explicarse, pero Ilithyia ya no quería oír más, negando con la cabeza y respondiendo con frialdad.

−Ya esta todo claro Tracio –cortó ella, interrumpiéndole.

Y sin más, comenzó a andar en dirección al campamento, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y una sensación de vacío y molestia naciendo en su pecho duras como una piedra negra.

Spartacus cerró los puños con fuerza, viendo claramente que se había equivocado, pero ella era una insufrible caprichosa, una niña malcriada de Roma que no había dejado que explicara sus palabras; y sin embargo él se había enamorado de ella, como si una fuerza irremediable le arrastrara. ¡Mierda! lo peor de todo era que ahora ella estaría ofendida y enfadada, y no dejaría que él se acercara y remediara el hecho con palabras, por lo que tendría que demostrarle que se equivocaba con acciones, dejando las palabras olvidadas.

−_Muy bien Ilithyia_ –se dijo Spartacus −_lo haremos a tu manera._

Y con las palabras y la resolución firmes en su cabeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dirigió sus pasos hacia las tiendas, sin tener idea de lo que estaba avecinándose.

* * *

Ilithyia estaba furiosa.

Se sentía humillada, estaba enfadada y ya no solo eso, sino decepcionada. Acababa de yacer con Spartacus de una forma como nunca habían compartido juntos anteriormente, y ella había creído que para él había sido importante, que había significado algo, estúpida de si. Para el Tracio ella solo era una mujer que alimentara y cuidara a su hijo, nada más, no la deseaba ni la amaba, siempre amaría a esa zorra Tracia que su estúpido e inútil marido tuvo el desgraciado honor de arrebatarle, metiéndole en su vida irremediablemente y para siempre, entrecruzando sus destinos.

No había conocido a la tal Sura, pero no podía soportar la idea de ser comparada con ella, de que él la mirara como la sombra de lo que una vez tuvo con esa mujer, de ser un plato de segunda mesa. No. Eso jamás. Ella era Ilithyia Albinius, la flor más deseada en Roma, la rica heredera de una gran fortuna, hermosa y bella, educada y maravillosa, la perfecta esposa… y ese maldito hombre la estaba humillando, infravalorándola en favor de una jodida esclava… impensable. Y si Spartacus creía que ella iba a ceder, se equivocaba desde luego.

Ahora tenía más clara que nunca su decisión, y agradecía a los Dioses por esa carta de Lucrecia, deseando salir de ese maldito campamento y encontrar consuelo entre sus añorados brazos.

Las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que ella se molestara en limpiarlas, orgullosa, mientras se encaminaba hacia el campamento en busca de Airlia para comunicarle que había cambiado de opinión, porque oh si, desgraciada y estúpida niña enamorada llena de esperanzas, le había dicho a la esclava que su decisión era quedarse en el campamento, que se había adaptado a la vida entre ellos ahora, y que no iba a volver a Roma. Error amargamente descubierto, y que iba a remediar en ese mismo momento sin importar lo que tuviera que pasar.

Camino entre los árboles en dirección a las tiendas, encontrándose con Airlia a medio camino de su destino. Al verla, la chica corrió hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

−Disculpas Domina, debo salir del campamento… –dijo Airlia con voz atragantada –no puedo permanecer más en este lugar… si me descubren me matarán…

Ilithyia se acercó a ella, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la esclava, apretando con fuerza para hacer que la mirara atentamente y la comprendiera a la primera.

−Dime esclava ¿recuerdas mis palabras dirigidas a Lucrecia? –inquirió Ilithyia – ¿la respuesta que te di en la tienda?

−Las recuerdo, Domina –respondió la chica rápidamente.

Ella entonces asintió haciendo más fuerte su agarre, acercando su rostro a ella, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos estupefacta por la sorpresa.

−Muy bien, olvídalas –ordenó Ilithyia.

− ¿Domina? –dudó ella.

La joven Airlia la miró confusa, sin entender porque ahora respondía esto, cuando había sido categóricamente especifica en su conversación de hacía un rato, no entendía el cambio de parecer. Sin embargo no era labor suya entender sus mandados, solamente obedecerlos y llevarlos a cabo, así que asintió confundida. Sin embargo Ilithyia no estaba de ánimo para ser comprensiva, olvidando todo lo que en esos meses había pasado, soltando su ira sobre la joven esclava.

− ¡Olvídalas o haré que te corten tu puta lengua! –gritó Ilithyia, pagando su frustración con ella − ¿me has entendido?

Airlia se apresuró a asentir, tragando saliva asustada.

−Si Domina –dijo ella con presteza.

−Muy bien –dijo Ilithyia, aun molesta –contén tu pánico, nos vamos al campamento a esperar a que cuando los hombres de Varinius lleguen nos saquen de aquí.

Y con esas palabras comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia las tiendas, ignorando a Airlia, que quería decirle que debían irse ahora, antes de que Fabius y Sextus las vieran y se las llevaran por la fuerza, puesto que la chica sabía bien que ganarían mas monedas por parte de su Legado si llevaban a la mujer sana y salva ante el Cónsul sin tardanza, el problema era que esas no habían sido las ordenes de Lucrecia, y si se la desobedecía les cortaría la cabeza y la colgaría en las puertas del campamento Romano, tal era el poder de las palabras de la Domina sobre el Cónsul.

Pero con el actual humor de Ilithyia mejor sería esperar a estar en la seguridad de la tienda para hablarle del asunto y hacer que… demasiado tarde.

* * *

Nasir sonrió al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, haciéndole une mueca mientras daba un beso suave en su nariz, ganándose un sonido alegre por parte del niño, al que el joven Sirio adoraba como si de un hermano pequeño se tratara. Incluso Agron le había tomado cariño, por mucho le costara admitirlo.

Se dirigía de camino a la tienda de Ilithyia a despertarla para que le diera de comer a Lucis, puesto que el crio llevaba un rato inquieto y dado que era la hora casi de la cena y el comía con asiduidad, supuso que Ilithyia ya habría encontrado el descanso necesario en esas pocas horas de sueño que el le había regalado haciéndose cargo del niño. Mientras andaban Lucis miró hacia un lado, en dirección a las tiendas, y Nasir supuso que reconocía el lugar, puesto que una adorable sonrisa sin dientes se dibujó en el rostro del niño, revelando unos hoyuelos hermosos, idénticos a los de su padre.

−Si pequeño, lo se… ya se que tienes hambre –dijo Nasir alegremente –ya vamos a buscar a tu madre…

Lucis respondió con un balbuceo confuso, alegre y desenfrenado, haciendo que Nasir riera.

− ¿Quieres a mama? –dijo divertidamente − ¿ya sabes decirlo pequeñín? muy bien mamamama...

Y estaba caminando distraídamente con el niño repitiendo su alegre intento de palabras cuando algo entre los árboles llamó su atención, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos bruscamente, perdiendo la sonrisa en el acto y aferrando a Lucis contra su pecho para protegerlo de cualquier peligro, maldiciendo por no llevar la espada encima en ese momento, pero no había podido arriesgarse a cargarla, no mientras tuviera el pequeño niño a su cuidado, y eso no estaba en discusión ni siquiera ahora.

Maldijo por dentro, sin saber que hacer.

Unos pasos mas adelante entre la maleza, aunque a plena vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí, estaban esos dos hombres nuevos que habían llegado al campamento hacia un rato, los esclavos Macedonios huidos de Nola… y lo extraño no era eso, sino lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban forcejeando con Ilithyia y otra chica más menuda y rubia empujándolas hacia algún sitio, pero Ilithyia se resistía, empujándolos y golpeándolos, hasta que uno de ellos se cansó y la golpeó con fuerza, pegándole un puñetazo que hizo que ella se tambaleara, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás.

Nasir siseo enfadado sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlas, porque para ello habría tenido que dejar al bebe solo y desprotegido cosa que hubiera hecho que pudiera pasarle cualquier cosa, desde la mordedura de una serpiente hasta que esos hijos de chacal intentaran llevárselo con ellos o incluso matarlo; y eso no podía permitirlo con el hijo de Spartacus, ni con nadie tan pequeño e indefenso.

Antes de que se diera cuenta los hombres habían cargado a Ilithyia en brazos, puesto que la rubia ya estaba inconsciente, y se llevaban también a la otra chica a base de empujones, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Nasir asintió mentalmente, sabiendo que la decisión más apremiante era poner al pequeño Lucis a salvo y luego avisar a Spartacus para que pudieran ir tras esos hombres y matarlos, rescatando a Ilithyia a la otra joven de entre sus brazos; así que hecho a correr entre los árboles para buscar al Tracio, maldiciendo de nuevo mientras sujetaba al niño, que estaba tranquilo ignorando todo lo que había pasado.

El joven Sirio llegó corriendo agotado hasta el centro del claro, buscando a Spartacus con la mirada, observando con que no se encontraba en ese lugar, sin embargo si vio a Naevia y a Crixus comiendo en un circulo junto a otros esclavos, rodeando una hoguera donde había una gran olla de piedra humeando y desprendiendo un maravilloso olor, que hizo que el niño volviera la cabeza hacia ella hambriento como estaba. Sin embargo Nasir no tenía tiempo para eso, así que se acercó corriendo hacia ellos para preguntarles si conocían el paradero del Tracio.

Naevia y Crixus se volvieron a mirarle extrañados, puesto que no era habitual ver al Sirio tan agitado.

− ¿Estás bien Nasir? corres como si te cazaran las Furias… –dudó Naevia preocupada − ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros y compartir un plato?

Nasir negó con la cabeza rápidamente, tragando saliva y respirando entrecortadamente, ganándose una mirada recelosa por parte de Crixus, que se olía que algo malo había pasado.

− ¿Está bien Agron? –inquirió el Galo, levantándose − ¿te ha pasado algo?

−No, nosotros estamos bien –se apresuró a responder Nasir –busco a Spartacus ¡Ilithyia esta en peligro!

Al oir sus palabras Naevia también se levantó, y Crixus se adelantó dos pasos con el ceño fruncido, ya que aunque ella no fuera santo de su devoción, quería saber que le había pasado que había puesto a Nasir en ese estado, agitado y apresurado, aun cuando llevaba al hijo de Spartacus en brazos. Nasir se apresuró a dejar al pequeño Lucis en brazos de Naevia, que lo tomó con cuidado mientras Crixus hacia un gesto con la cabeza al chico, indicando que le siguiera.

−Habla –dijo Crixus –te llevaré con Spartacus, pero cuéntame que ha pasado…

Mientras corrían en dirección al claro, Nasir le fue contando a Crixus lo que había pasado, y la expresión del Galo se fue oscureciendo a medida que avanzaban hacia el lugar donde Spartacus estaba descansando. Crixus le conocía bien, y sabía que de eso nada bueno iba a salir, eso estaba claro, ni la furia de los Dioses podía competir con la testarudez de un Tracio, y mucho peor aún si ese se trataba de Spartacus, el hombre más tenaz y de ideas más suicidamente arriesgadas que jamás había conocido.

Pena sentía por esos idiotas esclavos que les había traicionado, la espada de Spartacus no sería lo suficientemente certera, para tales mierdas.

Sea como fuera, el fin de esos bastardos había llegado, y pronto lo verían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí el 5. Buah que capitulo mas intenso ¿eh? de momento el capitulo más largo que he escrito.**

**He sido una zorra esta vez, lo se! XDD os he dado una de miel y otra de ceniza, vamos, os he regalado escenas preciosas y un lemonazo en toda regla para luego hacer que Ilithyia se aleje de sus brazos ahora que el ya la ama, esto no puede traer nada bueno ¿verdad? La buena noticia es que ambos están ya enamorados y lo saben, otra cosa es que lo admitan XD**

**¿Qué creeis que pasara? ¿rescataran a Ilithyia? sea como sea es muy gordo lo que tengo planeado XDD ya lo ireis viendo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Mas y mejor la proxima semana! He subido capitulo en sabado porque mañana no iba a poder subirlo, y por cierto, subo a rating el fic M por obvias razones :D**

**Me dejais un comentario o critica? Lo agradezco mucho y me anima! Recordad, el boton review es amigo, no comida! **


	6. Llamas y Cenizas

**Hola chicos! Aquí el cap 6 Disfrutad!**

**.**

.

**Pareja**: Sparlithyia (Spartacus/Ilithyia)

**Parejas secundarias**: Craevia (Crixus/Naevia) − Spura (Spartacus/Sura flashbacks) − Galitta (Gannicus/Melitta flashbacks) − Ligeros toques de SparMira y Nagron.

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:** lemon, lenguaje malsonante (insultos), violencia, lenguaje antiguo típico de la serie… Vamos, Spartacus en estado puro!

**Disclaimer**: Spartacus y su historia y personajes no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Gannicus estaría secuestrado en mi cama XD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Llamas y cenizas"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su visión se tiñó de tinieblas y escarlata en el momento que clavó sus ojos negros en los suyos, de un azul grisáceo profundo.

Cada respiración era más dolorosa que la anterior, y sentía que la otra vida la reclamaba, abriendo sus puertas y llevándose su alma de ese mundo como si la estuviera arrancando con tenazas ardientes de su moribundo cuerpo. Dolía, dolía demasiado, ya no quería sufrir más, así que la joven tosió intentando respirar para despedirse con un ultimo aliento, manchándose el rostro de sangre dejando sus labios entreabiertos, ya sin vida que escapara por ellos, puesto que su cuerpo había consumido ya la vela que le daba la vida, llevándosela de esa tierra.

Spartacus la miró horrorizado, sujetando con fuerza su mano fría entre las suyas en un intento de darle fuerzas, con los ojos cruzados de alarma y pánico.

− ¡Nasir, calienta tu espada en el fuego! –ordenó Spartacus − ¡rápido!

El Sirio asintió mirándolo igualmente horrorizado, apresurándose a sacar su Gladius de su cinturón y acercarla a las llamas tal como su líder había ordenado.

Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, la mano inerte y manchada de sangre de la chica ya no se movía entre las suyas, y un susurró angustiado de Naevia que estaba arrodillada a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole saber sin necesidad de mirarla y solo con el tono bajo de su voz que lo que más temía había pasado; todo había sido inútil, ella ya los había dejado.

−Spartacus… –murmuró Naevia, negando con la cabeza.

Nasir entonces dejó la espada en el suelo, y todos miraron a la chica muerta entre los brazos del Tracio.

Mira estaba muerta.

Spartacus cerró sus ojos ignorando las miradas horrorizadas de todos, que se habían reunido a su alrededor consternados, y sintió que las lagrimas no acudían a sus ojos; aún incrédulo de lo que había pasado, con el cuerpo lleno de horror y culpabilidad, sabiendo que ella estaba muerta por su culpa, por haber recibido un ataque dirigido a él. Finalmente el Tracio abrió los ojos aún sin lagrimas, a diferencia de los de Naevia, inundados en el salado liquido que resbalaba por su rostro perdiéndose entre su cuello y mezclándose con su oscuro cabello ahora agitado por el viento nocturno, fuerte y helado.

Parecía una situación tan irreal como si hubiera sido sacada de un sueño, nadie parecía poder creer que todo esto había pasado… ya no solo Mira los había dejado esa noche funesta, sino muchos de los suyos, decenas habían muerto en ese despiadado ataque contra los hombres de Varinius; y aunque habían ganado esta vez, en sus corazones lo sentían como una perdida, ya que habían perdido a gente a la que amaban y sin ganancia alguna para su lado, a parte de sus vidas; puesto que Ilithyia había escapado, no la habían rescatado.

Algunos habían murmurado por su acción, sin embargo nadie sabía la verdad, y es que solo Spartacus sabía lo que entre él y ella había pasado; mirando a su pequeño hijo ahora en brazos de Agron, que lo había sacado de entre las manos sin vida de la esclava que lo había cuidado durante la batalla salvándole la vida a Lucis… una deuda que Spartacus le agradecería hasta el día en que muriera. Era cierto, Ilithyia ya no estaba entre sus brazos, había volado, como Mira le había recordado, y sus palabras bailaban ahora en su mente como un puñal ardiente con amarga claridad, recordándoselo _"espero que el tiempo que tardes en abrir los ojos no sea demasiado y ella haya volado de tus brazos"_ si tan solo los hubiera escuchado a ella y a Agron, nada de esto hubiera pasado… ella estaría viva.

Spartacus se levantó soltando la mano sin vida de Mira, mirándola desde arriba tragando saliva con amargura, quitándose la capa que llevaba atada a la espalda para cubrir su cuerpo empapado en sangre con ella, agachándose de nuevo y posando la tela sobre su rostro y cuerpo con suavidad, cubriendo a la mujer que había estado a su lado desde que todo esto había comenzado, privada ahora de su calor por sus necios errores, llevándose la opción al perdón a la otra vida con ella.

El que trajo la lluvia alzó la mirada a los cielos, deseando que la lluvia realmente cayera sobre ellos ahora como lo había echo aquel día en la Arena, recordando como había pasado todo.

_Nasir había llegado corriendo con Crixus a su lado, sacándolo de los pensamientos en los que se hallaba sumido, consumido por las palabras que había tenido con Ilithyia tan solo hacía un rato, intentando planear que podía hacer para que ella calmara su estúpido orgullo y dejara que el explicara lo que había pasado, que no había querido ofenderla y que realmente la necesitaba a su lado… pero esos pensamientos pasaron a estar totalmente olvidados en cuanto vio la cara de preocupación y urgencia que traían Nasir y Crixus, sabiendo inmediatamente que algo malo había pasado sin necesidad de que estos abrieran la boca, dando voz a las malas nuevas._

_Sin embargo, el Galo había hablado informándole de la situación y haciendo que Nasir le dijera con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado, desde como Ilithyia había forcejeado con aquellos dos esclavos, hasta como la habían golpeado a ella dejándola inconsciente para llevársela a ella y a la otra joven dejándolas lejos de su alcance quien sabía con que desgraciado propósito._

_Spartacus había maldecido en voz alta, cagándose en los Dioses en los que no creía, sabiendo que de alguna manera e estaban castigando… ahora que por fin había admitido que se había enamorado, ellos le privaban del calor de sus brazos, arrancándola de su lado como si la historia con Sura se estuviera repitiendo de forma cruel; y por la vida y la sangre que corrían por sus venas Spartacus juró que no dejaría que eso sucediera una segunda vez, salvaría a Ilithyia y la tendría de nuevo entre sus brazos._

_Con la promesa clara y firme en su mente, los tres hombres habían corrido de vuelta al campamento, reuniéndose con Agron y Gannicus y comenzando a pensar estrategias para traerla de vuelta, sin saber donde buscar o porque había pasado todo aquello, el por qué unos esclavos Macedonios harían tal cosa, quizá para dar vida a su polla aun sabiendo que ella era ahora la mujer de Spartacus… nadie lo entendió hasta que sucedió algo que lo dejó todo bien claro._

_Donar apareció entre los árboles, sujetando por un brazo a la joven esclava de cabello rubio, Airlia, que tenía la nariz rota y sangrando, el cabello revuelto y los brazos llenos de morados y golpes, haciendo que pareciera un andrajo. Sin embargo, no había ni un ápice de compasión en el modo en que el Germano la estaba sujetando, haciendo que todos le miraran interrogantes, sin comprender porque trataba a una indefensa mujer así, hasta que el hombre abrió la boca, explicándolo._

−_Esta zorra es una de ellos Spartacus –había dicho Donar con cruel desprecio en su voz –y esos perros no eran esclavos, sino legionarios Romanos._

_En ese momento todos se agitaron, comenzando a hablar alarmados entre murmullos desesperados, incrédulos de lo que estaba pasando… pero no Spartacus._

− _¿Qué estás diciendo, Donar? –inquirió Crixus duramente, dando voz a las dudas de todos._

_El Germano le miró, poniendo una expresión de hastío antes de rebuscar algo en su cinturón que llevaba atado en la espalda, sacando un collar de esclavo de lujoso cuero tallado con runas latinas donde se leía claramente la seña de la rubia, marcándola como de la propiedad de la casa del Cónsul Pluvius Varinius, arrojándolo al suelo frente a ellos, haciendo que todos lo miraran endureciendo la expresión._

−_Creo que esta bien claro, Galo –respondió Donar y continuó –esta mujer es una esclava infiltrada entre nosotros con el propósito de revelar nuestro paradero._

_Sin embargo Agron negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndole._

−_Lo que dices no tiene sentido –dijo Agron adelantándose dos pasos − ¿por qué iban a hacer eso? ¿por qué infiltrar entonces a dos legionarios? si lo que querían era conocer nuestro paradero con la esclava hubiera bastado, de una mujer indefensa no hubiéramos sospechado… ¿por qué lo han hecho?_

_Donar iba a responder, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de que dijera nada, sin encontrar una explicación lógica, por lo que cerró de nuevo la boca pensando en las palabras de Agron. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada Crixus susurró en voz baja una sola palabra que fue oída por todos, dado el silencio que los rodeaba._

−_Lucrecia… –murmuró el Galo, haciendo que todos le miraran._

_Gannicus habló entonces, apoyando contra un árbol entre las sombras, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle._

−_Crixus tiene razón –dijo el Celta mirándolos con seriedad –esa mujer manipula como una serpiente, su propósito ha podido ser infiltrarlos para buscar nuestras debilidades…_

_Crixus, Donar y Agron asintieron dándole la razón a Gannicus, sin embargo el Tracio se adelantó sin responder todavía, haciendo que sus tres amigos se volvieran a mirarle, sabiendo que algo rondaba por esa testaruda cabeza suya, que rara vez daba voz a la razón, guiándose por impulsos._

−_Dejemos que ella de voz a las palabras –dijo finalmente Spartacus, alzando la mano en señal de tranquilidad –suéltala Donar._

_Donar le miro seriamente sin soltarla, pasando su mirada de la joven a Crixus, de este a Agron y de él a Gannicus y a Spartacus respectivamente, sin hacer nada._

− _¿No iras a escucharla, Spartacus? –soltó Agron incrédulo, interviniendo._

−_Dira cualquier cosa para salvarse –enfatizó Gannicus seriamente –todo lo que diga no nos servirá de nada._

−_Sobre todo si lleva las órdenes de Lucrecia en la lengua –continuó Crixus, asintiendo –creo que debemos ser más rápidos y poner fin al problema._

−_Hay que matarla –finalizó Donar –pongamos fin a su sufrimiento._

_Spartacus los miraba incrédulo, sin creer que sus propios hombres propusieran desechar la ocasión de obtener respuestas como si nada. Era muy habitual en ellos tres confabularse en su contra, al parecer el común y mutuo odio a los Romanos había hecho que todas las diferencias de pensamiento que Agron, Crixus y Gannicus hubieran podido tener en el pasado desaparecieran por completo, sumando sus voces como una sola y casi siempre en su contra, añadiendo ahora la de Donar también, para mas énfasis._

_El Tracio no sabía si encontrarlo divertido o un milagro, pero sea como fuera, él no había perdido el norte todavía, cosa que ellos parecían no tener en cuenta con sus acciones, por justificadas que estuvieran._

−_¿Creeis que enviarla a la otra vida solucionara algo? –dijo Spartacus negando con la cabeza –nos será más útil si nos da la información que necesitamos que con la cabeza separada de…_

_Pero Agron le interrumpió, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo para que le escuchara, con la esperanza de hacerle entrar en razón._

− _¡Dioses! ¡Spartacus escúchanos por una vez! −exclamó Agron irritado – ¡todos estamos de acuerdo en esto hermano! si la chica escapa revelará nuestro paradero y soltara la lengua ¡no podemos dejar que se vaya!_

−_Yo lo haré si eso calma tu espíritu –dijo Gannicus –dadme una espada y terminemos ya con esto._

_Sin embargo Spartacus seguía resistiéndose a la idea de poner fin a la vida de la pobre e indefensa chica quien por mucho que al parecer les hubiera traicionado, no era mas que una esclava, y seguramente todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho cumpliendo ordenes… no podía hacer nada, o la matarían… su única esperanza era Crixus, así que se volvió a mirarlo._

−_¿Crixus? –inquirió Spartacus._

−_Estoy de acuerdo con ellos –respondió el Galo._

_Spartacus entonces asintió, tensando la mandíbula y resignado, viendo que había perdido._

−_Así sea entonces –dijo Spartacus –pero antes quiero oír lo que tiene que decir… y eso no está en discusión._

_Donar entonces dio un empujón a la chica, que cayó de rodillas frente a Spartacus, que se adelantó dos pasos para quedar a su lado e hincar una rodilla en tierra frente a ella, quedando a su misma altura y mirando a los ojos azules de la chica encontrándolos llenos de dolor y pánico; sin embargo por mucho que quisiera compadecerse de ella no podía dejarla marchar, tal como sus hermanos habían señalado. Finalmente Spartacus suspiró, bajando la cabeza y hablando con voz ronca, cansada._

− _¿A que nombre respondes, joven? –inquirió él._

_Airlia tragó saliva, respirando con dificultad, con sangre en sus labios._

−_Mi Dominus me dio el nombre de Airlia –respondió la chica –cuando fui llevada a su casa desde el mercado de esclavos._

− _¿Y tu pueblo? –insistió Spartacus − ¿Qué nombre tenías entre ellos?_

_Ella cerró los ojos dudando un momento antes de responder, como si estuviera desenterrando viejos recuerdos._

−_Solian llamarme Arix –respondió ella finalmente –hace mucho tiempo…_

− _¿Griega? –se sorprendió Spartacus._

_La esclava asintió, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Spartacus, que sonrió tristemente, sonrisa que murió rápidamente en sus labios al saber que en unos momentos tendría que ver morir a una compatriota, una joven vecina de Tracia, tierra que aún y para siempre amaría. Sin embargo finalmente se puso serio, centrándose en el tema que los atañía._

−_Dime Arix ¿quién es tu Dominus? –inquirió Spartacus seriamente, temiendo lo peor –el hombre que has mencionado._

−_No puedo… traicionarle… –respondió ella débilmente._

−_Estás a punto de morir –dijo Spartacus – ¿te irás a la otra vida guardando mentiras en tu corazón?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza, tosiendo un poco de sangre._

−_Varinius –respondió Airlia finalmente –el Cónsul Pluvius Varinius…_

_Spartacus asintió tensando la mandíbula al reconocer el nombre de a basura que ella había mencionado... como olvidarle, si había sido el culpable de la muerte de Raskhos, y de que Glaber se le escapara cuando atacaran la Arena... sin contar el ataque al templo del Vesubio, donde Oenomaus murió por culpa de sus jodidos hombres. Sin embargo, antes de que Spartacus pudiera decir nada Crixus se adelantó dos pasos sin arrodillarse, hablando duramente a la esclava._

−_La mujer a la que llamas Domina… –espetó Crixus secamente − ¿es la antigua señora de la Casa de Batiatus?_

_Airlia no respondió, mirándole con desprecio y asintiendo con la cabeza porque no quería ganar su furia sobre ella… pero aunque lo había confirmado, las palabras de Lucrecia sobre que esos hombres eran asesinos estaban profundamente arraigadas en su pecho, sabiendo que iban a matarla sin razón, solo porque ella había cumplido su cometido, se sintió a punto de llorar, pero aguantó las lagrimas en sus ojos para no darle el pacer a ese maldito Galo de verla llorar frente a su violencia._

−_Esta idiota acaba de confirmar mis sospechas –dijo Crixus mirándola igualmente con asco –Lucrecia está detrás de esto... tal como te adverti Spartacus._

_Spartacus asintió con lentitud, poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien, masajeándosela, intentando controlar el naciente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con causarle una jaqueca en el peor momento posible… ahora no podía distraerse, se jugaban demasiado, todos ellos, y el debía liderarlos; así que por mucho que le doliera, tuvo que ir al grano._

− _¿Por qué se han llevado a Ilithyia? –inquirió el Tracio._

_Airlia le miró sorprendida, frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza sin creer lo que oía. No podía creer que el Tracio fuera tan necio como para no sospechar nada; sobre todo sabiendo que había sido él el untimo en haber cruzado palabras con la rubia Romana, sin embargo ella guardo silencio a favor de mantener aun su cabeza._

−_Fue mi Domina... Lucrecia, ella... –respondió la chica, cansada, sin profundizar los detalles –le escribió una carta… se la llevan a Roma…_

_Crixus se adelantó negando con la cabeza con una expresión fiera, cogiendo a la chica de la cabeza tirando de su rubio y largo cabello haciendo que el cuello quedara expuesto, poniendo su Gladius contra la piel pálida y expuesta, haciendo que brotara una gota que resbalo por su cuello como un largo hilo de sangre; deteniendo la hoja de la espada solo para dar tiempo a decir unas ultimas palabras que aterrorizaron a la chica, que cerró con ojos con fuerza._

− _¡No oiré más mierdas ni intrigas salidas de esa puta casa! –exclamó enfadado − ¡saluda a Batiatus cuando llegues al Tártaro!_

− _¡Crixus no! –exclamó Spartacus intentando que se detuviera- ¡espera!_

_Spartacus quería seguir interrogando a la joven, pero Crixus no le escuchó y hundió la hoja de la espada en el cuello de la chica, degollándola, muriendo instantáneamente mientras la sangre caía por su pecho, haciendo que bajara los brazos sin vida, hasta que Crixus la soltó tirándola de frente al suelo, clavando la espada en el suelo sin limpiarla, manchando la tierra de sangre fresca. Spartacus suspiró, sin embargo los hombres que estaban allí reunidos, incluidos Donar y Agron asintieron con un gesto mostrando su acuerdo, al contrario que la mayoría de los otros, como Naevia y Nasir, que observaron el cuerpo sin vida de la chica horrorizados._

_Gannicus se acercó lentamente, mirando al Tracio con expresión severa al ver que él todavía no se había pronunciado._

−_Tenía que hacerse –dijo el Celta._

_Spartacus no respondió, tragando saliva duro y seco, así que en lugar de tomarse la molestia de entrar en una nueva discusión, el hombre se dio la vuelta y les dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la multitud a tras él, que esperaban ansiosos sus palabras, esperando para oír su decisión._

−_Los Romanos han tomado ventaja –dijo Spartacus finalmente, con voz alta y clara –quieren encontrarnos y darnos caza en nuestro propio refugio, llevándose a la madre de mi hijo de entre mis manos… ¡pues bien, les enviaremos un mensaje! ¡iremos a su encuentro, iremos a su casa, y haremos que llueva sangre! ¡los Romanos temblarán esta noche bajo el filo de nuestra espada!_

_Y con un grito fiero de guerra, todos los esclavos habían levantado sus armas, las espadas los arcos los cuchillos, con la misión clara en su cabeza, salvar a Ilithyia y matar a quien se interpusiera._

_Entonces todos se habían armado, cargando sus espadas con Gladius, puñales, flechas y arcos, corriendo por el bosque con la decisión claramente tomada. Recorrieron kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque y árboles sin encontrar nada, hasta que finalmente dieron con el linde del campamento Romano, encontrándose cientos de hogueras y tiendas reunidas en un claro en la hondonada que había antes de que el bosque comenzara a profundizarse, donde apenas había árboles donde atraparlos._

_Con el cobijo de la noche y sigilosos como sombras mortales, los rebeldes fueron infiltrándose entre las serpenteantes tiendas, colándose silenciosamente en ellas y degollando a los soldados que encontraban dormidos o sentados cenando, cortándoles el cuello para silenciar sus gritos de alarma que pudieran delatarlos. Y lentamente fueron matando hasta llegar mas profundo en el campamento, hasta las tiendas que estaban mas fuertemente protegidas y que por tanto debían ser las que guardaban a los altos oficiales o a los Romanos de mas valor, donde sin duda se encontraba Ilithyia, y sin duda el maldito Romano que hubieran designado ahora al mando de las legiones, tras la muerte de Glaber y Varinius._

_Todo estaba yendo relativamente bien… hasta que dejo de hacerlo._

_Alguno de los legionarios que estaba de guardia debió de verlos antes de que llegaran a matarlo, porque sin saber como había llegado a pasar, las campanas de alarma estaban sonando alto y claro por todo el campamento, despertando a los cientos de soldados que había en las tiendas a las que ellos aun no habían llegado. Pensándolo con la cabeza fría, el plan había sido bastante estúpido; ¿de verdad creían que hubieran podido derrotar a todo un campamento con solo un puñado de hombres, con la esperanza de encontrarlos a todos dormidos? Era estúpidamente belicista y suicida… tal como a Spartacus le gustaba, sin embargo tenía que llegar el día en que un plan así trazado fallara… y ese fue el día._

_Los Romanos se organizaron con sorprendente rapidez, acostumbrados como estaban a formar deprisa, y en menos de unos minutos tuvieron a cientos de hombres rodeándolos y a quien hacer frente… y todo para rescatar a Ilithyia, que ni siquiera daba señales de estar por allí. Sin embargo Spartacus no se resignó._

_La esperanza de encontrarla latía en su pecho, y quemaría cada tienda en ese puto campamento para hallarla si era preciso._

_Sin embargo no fue necesario. Como si los Dioses mismos le hubieran escuchado, hicieron que tras matar a una veintena de hombres y llegar al centro del claro donde las tiendas lujosas estaban, los ojos azul verdosos de Agron vieran la escena que Spartacus había estado esperando, y así se lo hizo saber al Tracio, aun a sabiendas de que la chica no era santo de su devoción… ni ella, ni la víbora que la acompañaba. Escoltadas por unos hombres, Lucrecia e Ilithyia se dirigían hacia el sur, hacia los caminos que llevaban fuera del bosque en dirección a la cuidad, y eso no podían permitirlo. A su lado por supuesto iban varias esclavas, algunas que Agron no conocía, y al menos unos seis o siete hombres bien armados._

_De la tienda blanca, roja y dorada donde se hallaban, salio un hombre, uno que Agron había visto en la Arena, pero por os putos Dioses, como había cambiado._

_Era el mismo hombre que había presentado los juegos de sacrificio de Oenomaus, Rhaskos y Crixus, el rubio Pretor que había llegado de Roma ofreciendo a la plebe a Gannicus, el tal Varinius, que al parecer ahora ostentaba el cargo de cónsul, si las palabras de la joven esclava muerta eran ciertas. A Agron le importó lo más mínimo, o le habría importado lo más mínimo de no ser por el hecho de que el hombre parecía enardecer a sus soldados, que corrían empujando a las dos mujeres con asombrosa rapidez, por lo que si no hacían nada se les escaparían._

− _¡Spartacus! –gritó Agron, llamando su atención._

_El Tracio se volvió a mirarle, mientras hundía una espada en la garganta de otro soldado, librándose de él con una patada._

− _¡Detrás de mi! –gritó el Germano con un rugido mientras lanzaba su espada y sacaba una daga - ¡se escapan!_

_Spartacus se giró bruscamente en la dirección que Agron le indicaba, y por un momento, por un infinitesimal instante, su mirada y la de ella se encontraron… y todo fue muy despacio, como si el tiempo se ralentizara._

_Fue realmente consciente, dolorosamente consiente del azul de sus ojos, profundos e intensos, de las ojeras bajo ellos, y de cómo el viento había agitado sus dorados rizos bajo el verde velo que ahora cubría su cabello, bordado con flores de oro y rosas de perla. Sus pecas, su delicada barbilla, sus labios finos y tentadores, el pálido y cremoso blanco de su piel… Spartacus pudo ver cada rasgo de ella como un latido de corazón… y también como sus cejas se juntaban formando una expresión de absoluta confusión, de incredulidad y de algo que no supo descifrar antes de que el legionario tras ella la empujara, alejándola de su vista._

_Lo mismo le sucedió a ella._

_Al ver a Spartacus allí, en medio de la sangre y la lucha, creyó que soñaba despierta… tal vez y solo tal vez hubiera venido por ella. y en ese momento pudo verle como no le había visto antes. Manchado de sangre y tierra, con sus ojos azul grisáceos clavados en los suyos, con una expresión de infinito horror e impotencia en la cara… creyó morir allí. Solo con verle. Y entonces el soldado que la resguardaba le dio un empujón e hizo que volviera sus ojos al camino, sacándolo de su vista y haciendo que se adelantara, cerrando los ojos sin creer lo que pasaba._

_Spartacus intentó llegar hasta ella, abrirse paso entre los soldados, matando, matando, matando… pero fue imposible, había demasiados; y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya se había ido._

_Y él había dejado que sucediera._

− _¡Ilithyia! –gritó el Tracio, con la impotencia desgarrando su garganta._

_Y lo que antes le había parecido tan lento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, fue súbitamente rápido ahora, ninguno de los que estaban allí lo vio venir. _

_Nadie supo realmente que pasó._

_Agron estaba ocupado luchando con dos hombres con la daga con Saxa a su lado, repeliéndolos como les era posible, Gannicus estaba matando infinidad de legionarios el solo, saltando sobre ellos ayudándose de la ventaja de los árboles a su lado, usando sus dos Gladius tan tapida y letalmente como si de plumas afiladas se tratara, Crixus estaba protegiendo el flanco trasero con Donar, Nasir y los Germanos, y los arqueros estaban a su otro lado, disparando flechas constantemente… no supo como pasó, y no lo vio venir. Lo único que supo fue lo que pasó a continuación, desgarrando el aire como una llamarada._

_Había mucho jaleo a su espalda, pero él no lo vio venir, distraído momentáneamente como estaba, y alguno de los legionarios debió de notar esto, pues lazó su hacha que fue girando en el cielo, directa a su espalda, lo que le habría dado una muerte segura… si ella no le hubiera salvado. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, escuchó un grito llamándolo, y lentamente se giró para ver que pasaba, viendo a Mira corriendo hacia él y empujándolo hacia un lado, chocando súbitamente contra un árbol._

− _¡Spartacus! –gritó ella dando un salto._

_Y el hachazo que había sido dirigido a él, le impactó de lleno a ella, clavándose en su pecho con una precisión mortal, matándola casi en el acto._

_El Tracio no tuvo tiempo de nada, la ira le dominó y sin pensar en las consecuencias tomó una lanza entre sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza con los ojos picando por la rabia, sin que una sola lagrima se derramara, aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando… el soldado recibió el impacto, muriendo atravesado, y Spartacus se agachó inmediatamente junto a Mira, viendo como la joven agonizaba sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla excepto sacar el hacha que tenía clavada, en un intento por hacer menos dolorosa la herida._

_Spartacus se levantó, cogiéndola en brazos mientras observaba el panorama. Las bajas de Romanos eran considerables, había cientos de cadáveres vistiendo el carmesí por todas partes, pero también había muchos de los suyos tendidos en el suelo, sin vida. Aunque se podía decir que estaban ganando, el objetivo real de la batalla, salvar a Ilithyia, se había agotado, por lo que no tenía sentido seguir allí arriesgando mas las vidas de sus hombres… además, si quería curar a Mira, tenía que dejar de ser egoísta por una vez y pensar en ella, aunque eso supusiera que la distancia entre la rubia y el seria insalvable mas adelante… ahora solo importaba salvar la vida de Mira._

_Al ver que la chica en sus brazos no se movía, Spartacus se apresuró, negando con la cabeza mientras gritaba._

− _¡Replegaos! ¡replegaos! –gritó el Tracio, haciendo que muchos se volvieran a mirarle, aun luchando − ¡nos vamos! ¡RETIRADA!_

_Y ante la orden, los esclavos comenzaron a replegarse en una única posición, haciendo que los Romanos se reunieran igualmente, momento que ellos aprovecharon para echar a correr entre los árboles y perderse en la distancia, dejándolos atrás en dirección a su refugio, que tendrían que dejar en cuanto saliera el sol y rallara el alba, puesto que ya no era seguro._

_Mira estaba cada vez más fría, y el pánico atenazaba a Spartacus a medida que llegaban a sus tiendas, donde las mujeres y los niños esperaban sin tener ni idea de lo que había pasado._

Y ahí estaba ella ahora, muerta entre sus brazos.

A Spartacus ya no le importó nada, los Romanos seguramente estarían recogiendo os cadáveres que ellos habían dejado, inmolándolos en piras o quien sabía que hacían esos cerdos con los cientos de cuerpos; sea como fuera, ya no le importaba, Mira había muerto por su culpa, y lo menos que podía concederle a la chica era un paso hacia la otra vida como era debido, con los esponsales apropiados y los rituales de su pueblo. Spartacus sabía que la chica era Hispana, o lo había sido antes de ser capturada por los Romanos, así que decidió que valía la pena correr el riesgo de incinerarla… se lo debía.

Como un último regalo por el amor y el afecto que ella le había dado.

El Tracio cogió a la joven aun cubierta con su capa manchada de sangre, y la tomó en brazos alzándola con cuidado, dirigiéndose en solitario a un lugar mas alejado del bosque, donde la depositó con cuidado antes de comenzar a cortar ramas de los árboles cercanos con a Gladius, apilándolos en un montón a su espalda hasta que pudo formar lo que consideró una cantidad importante de madera y leña seca, cubriendo la parte interior con hojarasca seca y trozos de hierva, para que prendiera alto y con fuerza. Después, una vez que hubo formado la pira dándole una forma rectangular y estable, se acercó al cadáver de Mira, cogiéndolo en brazos de nuevo y con sumo cuidado subiéndolo al montón de madera, tumbando a la chica y observándola una ultima vez.

Con cuidado destapó el rostro de Mira, levantando la tela que lo cubría, encontrando sus mejillas antes siempre sonrientes y llenas de vida pálidas y manchadas de sangre, sus ojos nunca vistos de nuevo y sus largas pestañas negras cerradas para siempre. Lentamente volvió a cubrirla, pues no soportaba verla así, alejada del calor de esa tierra por sus condenadas acciones, para él, ella siempre sería la chica llena de vitalidad que había estado a su lado, la que había estado siempre ahí, pasara lo que pasara, así la recordaría.

Así que con agilidad bajó de la pira de un salto, dirigiéndose hacia los árboles para coger una rama larga y encender una antorcha con la que prender la madera, sin embargo antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, una mano en su hombro le hizo girarse lentamente encontrándose con Agron, que le ofrecía una antorcha ya encendida, así que el se volvió para tomarla en su mano, encontrándose con que Crixus, Naevia, Gannicus, Saxa, Nasir y muchos de los esclavos estaban tras él, con el rostro abatido y esperando por acompañar a Mira en u paso hacia la otra vida; así que el Tracio aceptó la antorcha con cuidado en su mano y con la mandíbula tensa, se dirigió hacia la pira con pasos lentos, deteniéndose unos instantes antes de echar la antorcha entre las ramas y ver como la madera comenzaba a arder, iluminando la noche tras ella, dándoles un calor que brillaba como Mira lo había hecho en vida.

Finalmente, a la luz de las llamas, una etapa de su vida quedó atrás para Spartacus, el perro Tracio, el Campeón de Capua, el que Trajo la lluvia, el libertador de esclavos que hizo temblar Roma.

Esa noche, con las primeras luces del alba, nacía un nuevo Spartacus.

* * *

Cuando las cenizas se hubieron consumido por completo, la mayoría de los esclavos estaban dormidos, pero Spartacus no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche, observando como crepitaban las llamas, doradas y naranjas en medio de la oscura noche, y mientras eso pasaba, su mente rebelde y deseosa de venganza, había estado planeando sin parar, pensando que podía hacer para hacerles pagar a esos hijos de puta la muerte ya no solo de Mira y Sura, sino el haberle quitado a Ilithyia y la opción de otra vida de nuevo de entre sus brazos.

Y había llegado a una determinación.

Lentamente, el Tracio se puso en pie siendo observado por Crixus y Gannicus, que tampoco habían cerrado los ojos, al igual que Agron, puesto que los tres tenían motivos para llorar la perdida de un ser amado o un hermano, y con Mira había sido una puñalada más, una hermana perdida en aras de la libertan tan añorada y soñada. Lentamente Spartacus fue caminando entre los hombres y mujeres que había en el claro, tocándolos lentamente ene el hombro con la mano para despertarlos; y una vez que todos estuvieron despiertos el volvió a su posición junto a la pila de cenizas, bajando la cabeza unos instantes antes de hablar, con voz clara y firme.

−Todos hemos perdido esta noche –comenzó a decir Spartacus, ganándose a atención de todos sobre él –todos hemos llorado… la perdida de un hombre amado, la de una amiga fiel o la de un hermano, todos hemos perdido… y todos sabíamos que este día llegaría.

La gente le miró con sorpresa, no esperando un discurso derrotista por su parte, sino uno lleno de ansias de victoria ahora que habían logrado causar tantas bajas entre los Romanos, pero Spartacus continuó.

−Roma es una bestia dura y cruel, muy difícil de matar –continuó el Tracio –y si no podemos matarla en el campo de batalla, mostraremos los colmillos con fiereza… desde dentro.

Los murmullos comenzaron a surgir entonces, ajetreados y confundidos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, porque las ideas que surgían en ellos eran demasiado ridículas incluso para alguien tan audazmente belicista como Spartacus, aunque de sus locuras solo podía surgir victorias, dado lo estúpido de sus planes. Y de entre todos ellos, había dos personas que le conocían lo suficiente como para sospechar que el Tracio no estaba faroleando con su insinuación, y esos eran los que habían estado con él desde el principio, un Germano y un Galo.

Sin esperar más, Crixus se adelantó, hablando con voz ronca.

−Espero que no estés sugiriendo lo que creo que está pasando por tu dura cabeza –dijo Crixus, mirándole fijamente –porque si es así juro que has perdido el juicio hermano…

Spartacus le miró con una sonrisa débil, sin responder, ya que cuando se disponía a hacerlo Gannicus se echó a reír repentinamente, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle sin disimulo alguno, cosa que a él le importó lo más mínimo; así que imitando a Crixus, el Celta se adelantó unos pasos, negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo todavía, divertido por la situación.

−Quieres infiltrarte entre ellos –afirmó Gannicus –quieres ir directamente a Roma ¿verdad?

Spartacus asintió, confirmándolo, y todos le miraron sin creerlo. Agron se adelantó como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma contando un cuento fascinante.

− ¡Por las pollas de los Dioses Spartacus! –exclamó el Germano − ¡¿Has perdido el puto sentido!

−En absoluto –respondió el Tracio sonriendo ahora mas ampliamente, esperando la reacción –nunca he estado mas cuerdo.

Agron sin embargo negó con la cabeza, aún sin creerlo.

− ¿Qué pretendes entonces? –inquirió con retorica − ¿meterte en la boca del lobo y esperar que no te muerda la mano?

−Exactamente, eso pretendo –respondió Spartacus –recemos para que la mordedura no sea muy profunda, o verán los dientes arrancados.

−Habla, antes de que tu loca idea me atraiga –respondió Agron, negando con la cabeza.

Spartacus entonces volvió a dirigirse hacia todos los presentes, alzando las manos para que se callaran y le escucharan.

−Los Romanos son estúpidos y arrogantes –dijo el Tracio, continuando con su historia –si nos infiltramos entre ellos, jamás lo verán venir; un golpe desde dentro es la mas profunda herida que podamos infligirles, y pienso hacerlo; voy a recuperar a Ilithyia y veré a Lucis de nuevo en sus brazos, aunque me arriesgue en esto la vida…

− ¿Y como planeas hacerlo? –dudó Crixus.

−Necesitaré la ayuda de Nasir para ello –respondió Spartacus entonces, con una sonrisa.

Nasir le miró sorprendido, sin saber que podía hacer él para que el plan de Spartacus diera resultado. Agron también le miró igualmente sorprendido, pasando sus ojos azul verdosos del Sirio a su lado a Spartacus y de él de nuevo a Nasir respectivamente, sin querer pronunciar palabra.

− ¿Mi ayuda? –dudo Nasir.

− ¿Su ayuda? –repitió Agron nervioso.

Spartacus solo asintió, sonriendo. Después se dirigió directamente hacia Nasir, cruzando la distancia que los separaba poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, mirando a los profundos ojos castaños del Sirio, que le miraba aun confundido, aunque lleno de determinación, a diferencia de Agron.

−No hay nadie que sea mas perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan que tu, Nasir –dijo Spartacus hablándole solo a él.

El chico asintió, clavando su mirada en el Tracio.

−Pon voz a tus peticiones y las verás cumplidas –dijo Nasir decididamente − ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Spartacus no respondió en seguida, comenzando a andar en un semi circulo mientras se masajeaba la barbilla distraídamente, como si estuviera decidiendo las palabras que fuera a decir a continuación, puesto que sabía bien que de ellas dependía la aceptación de Agron, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la vida de Nasir corriera peligro por una causa que no estuviera debidamente justifica, así que fue comedido cuando habló, con cuidado.

Finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos, pasando su mirada de Nasir a Agron antes de volver a hablar dirigiéndose al Sirio.

−Has sido criado toda tu vida como esclavo personal Nasir, eres rápido e inteligente, sin miedo… conoces a los Romanos mejor que cualquiera de nosotros –dijo Spartacus –eres la persona que mas podría pasar desapercibido entre ellos sin levantar sospechas; además… no imagino mejor maestro para mi mismo, para enseñarme como comportarme como un noble; no como el salvaje que soy.

Nasir se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, meditando lo que había oído.

−Espero que no estés sugiriendo que Nasir se ponga de nuevo un collar de esclavo Spartacus –dijo finalmente Agron, encontrando su voz –eso no pienso permitirlo…

−Agron, déjalo –interrumpió él –si es necesario lo haré.

El Germano iba a protestar, pero Spartacus puso las manos en sus hombros, tranquilizándolo.

−Ni yo te pido que le dejes ir solo hermano –dijo Spartacus –de hecho, te necesitaré a ti también a mi lado.

Agron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

− ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? –dudó Agron confundido –yo no se comportarme como una mierda Romana, no pienso fingir que…

Su respuesta provocó la risa de Spartacus, que esperaba totalmente una reacción así, de hecho sabía bien que su respuesta les dejaría a todos con la boca abierta, asi que sonrió abiertamente soltando una carcajada alegre, lo más que podía, dada la situación, así que continuó.

−No te diría que hicieras tal cosa –respondió el Tracio aún sonriendo –ni yo pienso hacerme pasar por uno de ellos tampoco.

−No lo entiendo –dijo Nasir confundido, dando voz a las dudas de todos − ¿como lo harás entonces?

El Tracio asintió, dándose la vuelta, clavando su mirada en una persona, sorprendiendo a todos.

− ¡Gannicus! –llamó.

El Celta le miró, sin sorprenderse demasiado adelantándose dos pasos, esperando a ver que era lo que el otro tenía que decir, escuchando. Spartacus entonces se dirigió de nuevo a todos, aun manteniendo la mirada en Gannicus, centrándola por un rápido instante en el tatuaje que el hombre tenía en el brazo, claro y a la vista de todos.

−Tu has viajado por todo el mundo –dijo Spartacus con tranquilidad –y si es cierto lo que me contaste, viviste mas de un año en Egipto, ¿no es así?

Gannicus asintió, sin entender a donde iba el punto.

−Da sentido a las palabras, pues temo que no están siendo comprendidas –respondió él.

Spartacus de nuevo se adelantó sin decir palabra, meditando de nuevo, sorprendiendo a todos los que le estaban observando, sin embargo el Tracio prolongó la espera en aras de infundir mas misterio, como si quisiera que la idea les pillara a todos por sorpresa, si es que no iba a hacerlo de todas maneras… ciertamente el Tracio tenía las palabras que Ilithyia le había contado una vez claras en la memoria como si estuviera oyendolas ahora; y por una vez pensó que los Dioses, si estaban ahí, estaban favoreciendole por ello, regalandole tal bendición en ese momento.

−He oido decir que los Ptolomeos son quienes gobiernan allí ahora ¿cierto? –inquirió Spartacus finalmente, aún sin explicarse.

−Asi es –asintió Gannicus con el ceño fruncido –una calaña de mierdas y rameras Griegas impuestas y odiadas entre los egipcios… ¿por qué la pregunta?

Spartacus sonrió, aguantando la risa dentro de su garganta, como si fuese obvio.

−Tu mismo lo has dicho –respondió sonriendo mas ampliamente –una calaña de mierdas y rameras Griegas ¿no lo ves?

De pronto todo cobro sentido lentamente en la mente de Gannicus, y no solo en la suya, sino que poco a poco todos fueron entendiendo la idea, que era tan simple y sencilla que incluso podía funcionar, de lo ridículo que sonaría si se le presentaba a un Patricio Romano, lleno de ínfulas y ambiciones dentro de su propio senado. Sin embargo, Spartacus continuó, explicándose finalmente para que la base de la idea quedara clara ante todos. Si el plan salía bien, sería la cosa mas absurda que hubiera hecho en toda su vida.

−Yo soy Tracio –dijo Spartacus – y Tracia es una tierra hermana de Grecia, quien ahora mismo esta reinando en Egipto con el faraón Ptolomeo si lo que Ilithyia me contó era cierto, cosa que tu ya me has confirmado...

−Y tu pretendes hacerte pasar por un embajador Egipcio en tierras de Roma –finalizó Gannicus chasqueando la lengua.

Spartacus asintió, confirmándolo.

−Esto va a ser divertido –dijo Gannicus, recuperando la sonrisa de forma repentina.

Sin embargo, no todos los presentes lo encontraron divertido; mas de uno pensó que era una absoluta y completa locura sin sentido y destinada al fracaso, entre ellos Crixus, que se adelantó dos pasos para encarar a Spartacus con el claro propósito de despejar semejante locura de su cabeza… bastantes vidas habían perdido ya como para ir y arriesgar a su líder en una cruzada sin sentido ni cometido.

−Ese plan no tiene sentido Spartacus –dijo de pronto Crixus, rompiendo la burbuja de fantasía − ¿Qué pasara cuando Roma envíe pergaminos a Egipto para comprobar que ellos te han enviado?

El Tracio le guiño un ojo, sin perder ni por un momento la sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Agron y a la demás multitud.

−Para eso os tengo a vosotros –dijo Spartacus seriamente –aunque esta cruzada sea solo mía no pienso arriesgar la vida de todos los hombres, mujeres y niños que hemos liberado… por eso si Agron, Saxa, Nasir y Gannicus aceptan venir conmigo a Roma, te dejaré a ti al mando de la rebelión y a cargo de los hombres; espero que aceptes esto hermano, no hay líder y guerrero mejor que tu para guiarlos.

Crixus se quedó mudo.

En un primer momento la noticia fue como un mazazo, sin embargo fue bien recibida. La confianza que Spartacus estaba poniendo en el se sintió como un repentino calor en su pecho, un calor de hermandad y amistad que cada día le sorprendía más, desde que había forjado esos lazos con Spartacus. Finalmente el Galo asintió, ganándose muchos vítores entre no solo los Galos que había entre la multitud, que le seguirían incondicionalmente, sino de mucha mas gente que había llegado a apreciarle, entre ellos los germanos, que desde que Crixus había hecho las paces con Agron, le habían aceptado como a un verdadero hermano… y el no le fallaría, protegiéndolos con su vida, a cada uno de ellos si era necesario.

−Gratitud hermano –dijo Crixus –tus palabras elevan mi espiritu… cumpliré con ni cometido lo mejor que pueda.

Spartacus estrecho su antebrazo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

−Se que lo harás –dijo el Tracio –te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo, y ellos también lo harán, guíalos bien hasta que volvamos.

−Lo haré –respondió Crixus apretando el agarre en su brazo.

Y con esas palabras Spartacus y Crixus se separaron en su camino, cada uno con un propósito entrelazado, proteger a los suyos hasta que todos volvieran a estar reunidos. El Tracio entonces se acercó al centro, adelantándose para dirigirse a las personas que aún tenían que tomar su decisión de acompañarlo ya que el no los obligaría ni pondría sus vidas en riesgo por nada… así que fue firme y seguro al hablar, deseando desesperadamente en su interior que ellos aceptaran, sin saber si lo harían.

En primer lugar se dirigió al que era su mejor amigo, del que de hecho dependían casi por completo la aceptación de Nasir y Saxa quienes estarían a su lado sin dudarlo, el primero por amor, y la segunda por hermandad. Agron le devolvió la mirada sabiendo lo que quería escuchar el Tracio, y de hecho ya tenía la respuesta bien clara, no elegiría otra.

− ¿Vendrás conmigo una vez más, hermano? –preguntó Spartacus mirándolo fijamente.

Agron sencillamente sonrió, adelantándose para poner su mano en el hombro de Spartacus, que sonrió de vuelta ante el gesto.

− ¿Y dejarte ir solo a esa jaula de víboras? … ¡puto Tracio! –respondió Agron retóricamente, rodando los ojos –claro que iré contigo, me ofende la duda jodido idiota; además, va a ser divertido mearnos en las caras de esas mierdas de Romanos.

Spartacus casi rió, asintiendo divertido.

−Lo será –confirmó –aunque en ello arriesguemos demasiado… los Dioses nos favorecerán en esto.

− ¿Tu hablando de los Dioses? −rió Gannicus interrumpiendo desde donde estaba, a su espalda –ahora ya no tengo dudas de que estás trastornado...

Spartacus sin embargo bajó los ojos al suelo y perdió la sonrisa, recuperándola instantes después, sin embargo era una sonrisa triste, no la divertida que había mostrado antes; y es que esa duda no era la primera vez que se la habían planteado, primero Batiatus y luego Mira, y ambos estaban muertos. Siempre había dudado de los Dioses, encontrando que creer en ellos era ridículo y sin sentido, algo no necesario; pero la misma Sura había sido en persona quien había aparecido en sus sueños para acompañarlo.

Y si ella era quien señalaba sus pasos en el camino, no sería él quien se atreviera a ponerlos en duda, sabiendo que su plan para rescatar tendría exito y la vería de nuevo en sus brazos, aunque no sabía el riesgo que habría de pagar por ello, sabía que funcionaría, y sus palabras fueron seguras al hablar y hacerselo ver a todos.

−He oido en sueños las palabras que me han guiado –confirmó Spartacus –tendremos exito en esto.

−Estamos contigo Spartacus –dijo Agron sabiendo a que se refería, y el Tracio lo agradeció, asintiendo.

Entonces se giró hacia donde estaban Nasir, Saxa y Gannicus, con la chica sentada en el suelo mirándolos fijamente, el Celta con la mirada clavada en el suelo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, y el Sirio con una profunda determinación reflejada en la mirada. Finalmente y antes de que le hubieran preguntado el chico se adelantó poniéndose al lado de Agron, que le rodeó los hombros con el brazo atrayéndolo hacia su costado, esperando a ver lo que tenía que decir.

−Yo también iré Spartacus –dijo entonces Nasir –has pedido mi ayuda y te la daré, mi lugar está a vuestro lado…

Tanto Spartacus como Agron asintieron complacidos esperando esa respuesta, y el Tracio le dio una gran sonrisa al Sirio antes de asentir y volverse hacia Saxa y Gannicus. El Celta ni siquiera levantó la mirada al hablar, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decirle, y lo que aunque fuera una locura él iba a responder.

− ¿Gannicus? ¿Saxa? –preguntó Spartacus, pero el Celta le interrumpió.

−No hace falta que digas nada, ya se lo que me dirías –dijo Gannicus mirándole por fin, acercándose –como te dije cuando nos conocimos, tu polla rivalizaría con la de Júpiter, al igual que tus pelotas… y aunque pienso que tu plan es una jodida tontería, voy a ir.

Spartacus le miró seriamente, sopesando la respuesta, aunque sin duda en su voz, solo curiosidad.

− ¿Por qué harías tal cosa, si piensas así? –dudó el Tracio.

Gannicus bajó la mirada repentinamente, clavándola en el suelo momentáneamente dolido. Su voz fue extrañamente neutra cuando habló, como si estuviera guardando algo en su interior.

−Si tengo que morir moriré rodeado de gloria en la puta Roma, no cubierto de mierda y meados escondido en un bosque –dijo el Celta tras la pausa –y si he de morir, si tengo que morir… se que tengo los brazos de un hermano y de una amada esperándome en la otra vida… así que vamos con ello, vamos a Roma.

Spartacus le miró largamente, serio, antes de asentir, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Gannicus puesto que hacía tiempo que él mismo se lo había contado, su historia de amor, además de que Oenomaus mismo le había dado su versión poco antes de morir y reunirse con ella en la otra vida. Sin embargo los ojos azules de Saxa le miraron sorprendidos por unos momentos, clavándose en los verdes de Gannicus antes ponerse en pie y girarse hacia Spartacus, asintiendo decididamente con la cabeza y ofreciéndole su mano.

−Yo también voy –dijo ella con un acento extraño, puesto que aunque había aprendido bien su idioma aún se notaba el rastro de su lengua Germana en su voz –no se cual es mi propósito, pero cuenta con mi brazo.

Y sin esperar a que Spartacus respondiera la chica se perdió entre los árboles, andando a pasos largos y decididos repentinamente molesta por algo. Ninguno de ellos intentó detenerla. Finalmente Agron suspiró, negando con la cabeza como si fuera a arrepentirse de su decisión de un momento a otro, clavando su mirada azul verdosa en Spartacus.

− ¿Y bien? –dijo casi sarcásticamente − ¿cuál es tu gran plan?

Spartacus se giró hacia Gannicus, pensando unos instantes antes de sonreír misteriosamente.

−Lo primero es lo primero, debo tener un nombre para ser uno más –dijo el Tracio –Gannicus, tu que conoces la cultura egipcia ilumíname, ¿qué nombre me darías?

El Celta le miró sorprendido, sin esperar tal petición, pero en cuanto hubo asimilado la petición que se le había hecho se echó a reír repentinamente, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos, que no entendían de que se reía; pero él los ignoró, negando con la cabeza mientras iba sopesando las opciones mentalmente antes de adelantarse y apoyar su brazo en el hombro de Spartacus, mirándolo divertido mientras se rascaba la barbilla lentamente con la mano libre, pensando, aún con la sonrisa brillando en su cara.

−Bueno… eres un loco sin atadura ninguna –dijo Gannicus –pero si quieres parecer un dignatario… mejor será que lleves el nombre de alguien importante, y no puede ser Romano…

− ¿Tienes algo en mente? –inquirió Spartacus dudando.

Gannicus entonces se separó de él, comenzando a andar en círculos pensando, sin dejar de hablar para si mismo.

−El que trajo la lluvia… así te llaman ¿cierto? –parloteó Gannicus sin mirarle –y según las historias que he oído eres un cabrón difícil de matar, uno que ha sobrevivido a la muerte en innumerables ocasiones...

Crixus asintió interviniendo de pronto, confirmándolo.

−Puedo dar fe de ello con la polla de Marte como testigo –dijo el Galo haciendo un gesto –este Tracio a probado mi espada mas de una vez, pero siempre se terminaba salvando…

Gannicus asintió aún pensativo, y cuando el silencio se hizo más profundo al estar todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, él chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera dado con la respuesta adecuada en el momento preciso, justo y adecuado, así que de pronto se acercó a Spartacus mirándolo con una divertida ironía, como si encontrara una profunda diversión en las palabras que tenía en la garganta a punto de ser soltadas, y de hecho así era. El Tracio le miró con curiosidad, sin decir palabra, esperando a que hablara.

Gannicus se adelantó y extendió los brazos hacia los cielos, andando hacia Spartacus con una sonrisa.

− ¡Yo te saludo, Ausar! –dijo Gannicus de forma teatral.

Todos le miraron sin comprender, sin saber que tenía de curioso el hecho que al Celta parecía causarle tal alegría.

− ¿Ausar? ese nombre no me es familiar –repitió el Tracio confundido − ¿por qué lo has elegido?

Gannicus rió, recordando algo.

−Cuando viví en Egipto, estaba una tarde de mucho calor en un prostíbulo de Alejandría, y una prostituta me dijo que mi… –comenzó a decir el rubio, pero de pronto se interrumpió a si mismo, negando con la cabeza mientras reía –bueno, lo que dijo de mi no viene al caso para vosotros –rió de nuevo –la cuestión es que Ausar es el nombre que los plebeyos le dan en esa tierra a Osiris, el Dios de la resurrección, rasgo que parece jodidamente familiar en ti Spartacus…

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Spartacus asintió, ganándose un suspiro satisfecho por parte de Gannicus, que se volvió sonriendo en dirección a Nasir y Agron, que le miraron con socarronería e incredulidad, imaginando que tipo de cosas eran las que la vendita prostituta egipcia le había dicho al Celta, que aún en su interior se reía. Finalmente el Tracio habló en voz alta, asintiendo con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

−Pasaré por alto la burla implícita en las palabras porque el nombre me parece adecuado –asintió el Tracio –los Romanos nunca lo verán venir, y con ello nosotros veremos su sangre brotar bajo nuestra picadura.

−Esperemos que sea venenosa –se burló Gannicus –no queremos que la presa se vuelva en nuestra contra.

−No lo hará –dijo Agron –no sin que hayamos enviado al puto Tártaro a unos cuantos…

Spartacus asintió, muy de acuerdo con ambos.

−Así sea entonces, ahora descansemos y pensemos uno para cada uno de nosotros, mañana será un largo día –dijo el Tracio –debemos decidir que hacer para que paséis desapercibidos, y Nasir debe enseñarme unas cuantas cosas… ahora mismo no soy sino una bestia sin domar, lejos de las sabias palabras de mi esposa.

Nasir asintió aceptando la idea y comenzando a pensar por donde empezar todo eso, alejándose seguido de todos, sin duda iba a ser un largo día. Muy largo.

−Id a dormir hermanos –dijo Spartacus a los demás.

Y con eso el hombre se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la maleza.

Lentamente el Tracio fue imitado por todos los presentes, que estaban cansados luego de una larga noche en vela y agotados por los acontecimientos, puesto que la gran mayoría había pasado la noche velando las llamas convertidas ahora en ceniza de la pira funeraria de Mira, que finalmente se había reunido con los Dioses en la otra vida, donde podría encontrar a Sura y conocer la verdad que tras ella había, encontrando la tan merecida paz.

Sin embargo Spartacus aún con el corazón doliéndole por las heridas, tenía la cabeza centrada en Ilithyia y en su plan de ir a Roma, definitivamente en el día de mañana, muchas cosas se decidirían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí el 6. ¿Qué tal ha sido?**

**Este capitulo ha sido transitorio, pero importantisimo como podeis ver, he podido ser dura al matar a Mira; pero su muerte era ese "click" necesario para impulsar a Spartacus a dar el paso de ir a Roma a "rescatar" a Ilithyia, con lo que se nos presenta una nueva faceta muy importante ¿Qué pasara? ¿lo lograra? ¿sera descubierto?**

**Como dato aparte, ya sabeis que yo siempre investigo todo, y es totalmente cierto que en el antiguo Egipto a Osiris se le conocia como Ausar, cuyo significado me parece totalmente adecuado para Spartacus, que parece que tiene mas vidas que un gato el cabron escurridizo! XDD A parte, por si os lo preguntais, Ptolomeo 12 es el padre de Cleopatra (en este momento del fic, ella tiene 3 años) así que si, eso tambien es cierto; como veis, me he documentado bien! :D**

**Para finalizar, lo de Gannicus tambien es cierto, si mal no recuerdo, fue un comentario que hizo Dustin sobre que Gannicus había estado viajando mucho, y si os fijais en el tatuaje que tiene en el brazo izquierdo en forma de sol (los Egipcios adoraban al sol) y en la piel de cocodrilo que llevaba cuando llego a Capua (Nilo? ) son claras referencias a que efectivamente Gannicus vivió en Egipto ^^**

**Creo que eso es todo… bueno, espero que os haya gustado! **

**Me dejais un comentario o critica? Lo agradezco mucho y me anima! **


	7. La Gloriosa Roma

**Hola chicos! Aquí el cap 7 Disfrutadlo mucho, pues se acaba la cosa!**

**.**

.

**Pareja**: Sparlithyia (Spartacus/Ilithyia)

**Parejas secundarias**: Craevia (Crixus/Naevia) − Spura (Spartacus/Sura flashbacks) − Galitta (Gannicus/Melitta flashbacks) − Ligeros toques de SparMira y Nagron.

**Estado**: Completo.

**Advertencias:** lemon, lenguaje malsonante (insultos), violencia, lenguaje antiguo típico de la serie… Vamos, Spartacus en estado puro!

**Disclaimer**: Spartacus y su historia y personajes no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Gannicus estaría secuestrado en mi cama XD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**La Gloriosa Roma"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ilithyia dejó que la calida agua recorriera su piel, sintiendo el suave y esponjoso paño de seda que tenía entre las manos acariciara sus brazos y hombros, goteando agua caliente y perfumada sobre su cuello, perdiéndose entre su pecho hasta caer en la profunda piscina, llena de pétalos de flores, blancos y amarillos, rosas y lirios, tal como a ella le gustaba. Sentir su piel de nuevo limpia y fresca, oliendo a flores y suavizada por las mas maravillosas cremas traídas de Persia y Oriente… sin duda había valido la pena.

La joven habría sentido que realmente se encontraba en casa, de no ser por el vacío que dos figuras dejaban en su corazón. La primera y mas importante, su hijo. El pequeño Lucis había sido arrebatado de sus brazos y ahora ya no estaría con ella para que pudiera darle su calor y su amado abrazo… al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que estaría a salvo en los brazos de Spartacus, su padre, que verdaderamente amaba al niño y lo protegería con su vida. Y esa era la segunda razón que daba voz a sus desconsuelos. El Tracio.

Había llegado a enamorarse de esa bestia con todas las fuerzas de su apasionado espíritu, y aun en secreto, ya que no lo diría en voz alta ahora que estaba entre los altos muros de Roma; extrañaba el calor del hombre mas que nada. Incluso sus palabras sarcásticas y groseras serían bien recibidas, si con ello podía clavar sus ojos azules en los de él, de un profundo azul grisáceo. Añoraba como la miraba, como le hablaba, y como la tomaba; sentir sus labios sobre su piel, su aliento sobre su cuello y sus caricias sobre su espalda. Echaba de menos oír su voz, cuando hablaba a sus hombres, cuando felicitaba a los cazadores por las presas ganadas, cuando reía por las tonterías de los Germanos y los Galos… ¡Dioses! lo echaba de menos todo de él.

Así era el amor, eso decían, y dolorosamente Ilithyia lo había conocido tarde y por el duro camino de la vida, a base de golpes… y aún con todo lo que dolía, ella le seguía amando.

El haber cruzado los ojos con el en aquel infinitesimal momento en el bosque, cuando Lucrecia y ella se iban del campamento no había sido nada, Spartacus no había ido por ella, solo para vengarse de los hombres que se habían infiltrado… para él ella no significaba nada; el siempre amaría a Sura, su maldita esposa Tracia, y sus pensamientos siempre serían una sombra para cualquier mujer que estuviera a su lado, fuera ella o cualquiera que el Tracio se consiguiera en el futuro. Y eso dolía. Porque habían estado tan cerca como para hablarse, y él no había ido a salvarla, tan solo había quedado allí, luchando, dejando que esos hombres se la llevaran, sin levantar la espada para salvarla.

Tal vez ella se había equivocado, tal vez había sido precipitada, porque aunque su mayor deseo era irse de su lado al sentirse ofendida, al ver lo que la lejanía de sus brazos le había dado no deseaba más que volver a ser abrazada por ellos para no ser privada jamás de nuevo de su calor. Se arrepentía con todas las fuerzas de su alma de haber dejado escapar a Spartacus, y ahí, rodeada de lujos joyas y comodidades, deseaba estar llena de sangre, mierda y polvo… pero a su lado. Por él y por su hijo lo habría soportado. ¡Estúpida! ¡Juno la maldecía por su egoísmo! Ya no había remedio, el se había ido y ya no lo vería más.

Debería estar feliz… y en lugar de eso estaba ahí, sentada en la piscina, en la lujosa villa de Isla Tiberina en Roma, rodeada de flores, esclavos, comida y lujos… pero sola.

Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose bajo la perfumada superficie del agua, creando ondas bajo ella, cuando sintió unos pasos sobre el impoluto mármol de la sala, así que salio lentamente de debajo del agua, secándose los ojos con la mano mirando de frente a la figura en pie delante de ella; figura largamente extrañada pero que ofrecía un consuelo que aunque antes lo había añorado, ya no la satisfacía.

−Lucrecia –dijo Ilithyia suavemente, saludándola.

La antigua Domina de la casa de Batiatus se acercó, desabrochando su vestido de un pálido color rosa dejándolo caer al suelo, comenzando a andar desnuda hacia la piscina, metiéndose lentamente en ella.

−Veo la tristeza en tus ojos aún cuando la alegría debería empañarlos ahora que has vuelto a casa –respondió la mujer, acercándose a ella en el agua − ¿Qué perturba tus pensamientos?

Ilithyia suspiró, mirándola, sabiendo que a ella no podía ocultarle nada… no había secretos entre ellas.

−La presencia de Spartacus arrancada de mi pecho –respondió Ilithyia –el calor de un hijo que ansío entre mis brazos… estoy seca y marchita sin ellos a mi lado.

−Entonces aliviaré tu carga –dijo Lucrecia abrazándola –si el calor de mis brazos puede consolarla.

La rubia asintió, suspirando entre sus brazos.

−Solo tu presencia impide una locura –dijo Ilithyia con los ojos cerrados –que escape de estos muros e intente volver a su lado...

Lucrecia entonces se separó lo justo para mirarla fijamente, apretando su agarre.

−No puedes hacer eso Ilithyia –dijo seriamente la domina – es más, no debes… ni los Dioses podrían salvarte si te capturan con ellos; mis palabras ante Varinius perderían su significado ¿me comprendes? no podría ayudarte si eso pasara, ni a ti ni a tu hijo, debes quedarte a mi lado.

Ilithyia no respondió, tragando saliva.

−Podría hacer eso si tan solo se tratara de Spartacus –dijo la rubia tristemente –pero Lucis… es mi hijo Lucrecia, no puedo dejarlo.

−Y no lo harás –afirmó la morena, sonriendo confiada, animándola –veremos a ese niño de nuevo en tus brazos, los Dioses nos favorecerán en esto, te doy mi palabra…

_Y si los Dioses fallan_ –pensó Lucrecia –_el veneno seguramente actúe mejor que las palabras._

Ilithyia entonces asintió, regalándole una sonrisa mas tranquila, pues las palabras de la mujer siempre lograban tranquilizarla; totalmente ajena a los planes que la otra tenía planeados para ella desde el momento que había pisado su villa en Capua después de la muerte de Quintus, en una vida que ahora parecía tan lejana… pronto volvería a estar entre sus brazos, los Dioses lo sabían, y ella no había trabajado tanto sin un propósito seguro bajo el brazo, desde luego que no; sin embargo ahora debía consolar a la mujer entre sus brazos, una Ilithyia rota de sufrimiento no le servía para nada ni cumplía su papel… debía calmarla.

Lucrecia entonces dio un suave beso en la frente de la joven desnuda entre sus brazos, susurrando palabras de alivio antes de separarse un poco para mirarla.

−Debemos vestirnos ya –dijo Lucrecia suavemente, sin soltarla –Pluvius ha convocado una cena con unos invitados importantes y desea nuestra presencia en ella, no debemos decepcionarle.

Ilithyia entonces la miró extrañada, sin saber a quien se refería.

− ¿Invitados importantes? –dudó la chica, frunciendo el ceño − ¿de quien se trata? creía que todos los amigos de mi padre estaban ocupados con asuntos militares…

Lucrecia asintió, confirmándolo.

−Así es, nuestros invitados no son conocidos de tu padre –dijo la mujer –al parecer se trata de un embajador extranjero y su corte… Egipcios tal parece ser, han llegado hoy de Alejandría según Pluvius me ha contado.

− ¿Egipcios? –repitió Ilithyia incrédula − ¿Qué asunto trae aquí a los Egipcios? El General Pompeyo ya dejó muy claro que no quería que…

Lucrecia cortó la línea de pensamientos, asintiendo mientras salía lentamente de la bañera, confirmando de nuevo sus palabras, haciendo que Ilithyia dudara.

−Somos mujeres Ilithyia –dijo Lucrecia con el tono de voz mas cortante de lo que pretendía –no pretendas meter tus manos en asuntos de política, deja tales menesteres a los hombres si no deseas ver tu lengua privada de las mieles de esta vida… Varinius ha accedido a recibirlos, así que juguemos nuestro papel con inteligencia.

− ¿Y besarles la mano a esas mierdas extranjeras? –respondió Ilithyia con fastidio –jamás me rebajaría a tal cosa… esos bárbaros adoran a lagartos y ratas, son repugnantes.

Lucrecia negó con la cabeza, atándose el vestido mientras Ilithyia salía lentamente de la piscina, a la vez que las esclavas comenzaban a envolverla en suaves toallas para quitar los restos de agua de su piel mientras arreglaban el vestido librándolo de arrugas y polvo, poniéndolo sobre su cremosa y limpia piel.

−Aunque así sea –respondió Lucrecia –debemos complacerlos, por tu bien y por el mío, hagamos esto esta noche… mañana verás tu presencia libre de tal molestia.

Finalmente la rubia asintió, comprendiéndolo, resignada.

−Está bien, fingiré por ti esta noche –respondió Ilithyia –veré sus pasos cruzados en mi camino, si eso calma a tu prometido.

−Así sea –dijo Lucrecia sonriendo al ver que ella había accedido –dejemos que los Dioses provean…

Ilithyia devolvió la sonrisa, igualmente asintiendo.

−Que provean –dijo, antes de salir, siguiendo a la otra.

Sin duda la noche prometía ser interesante… invitados egipcios en su casa, infieles en un Domus, una autentica villa Patricia Romana… Ilithyia solo esperaba que todo fuera bien, porque de ello dependía que volviera a ver a su hijo entre sus brazos, sin saber la verdadera magnitud de lo que entre ellos había, esa misma noche lo vería.

* * *

Varinius suspiró por tercera vez en ese día.

Llevaba una absoluta tarde de locos. El día había sido horrible. En el senado las cosas estaban cada vez mas caldeadas… Pompeyo echaba mierda sobre él como nunca antes, y el ataque de Spartacus a su campamento no hacía sino empeorar las cosas, humillándolo delante de todo el jodido ejercito; porque aunque habían conseguido rechazarlos, ellos mismos habían tenido innumerables bajas entre sus tropas, acto humillante hasta la saciedad, que desgraciadamente era imposible de ocultar.

Vaya que si, los Dioses se meaban en su cara, haciendo que unos putos esclavos liderados por un asqueroso perro Tracio derrotaran a sus mejores hombres.

Y para colmo ahora estaban ellos. Esos perros Africanos, esos Egipcios que venían de Alejandría, esa tierra de mierda dominada por esas rameras Griegas, los Ptolomeos, que no eran mas que una calaña de cabreros venidos a mas a raíz de las conquistas de otros hombres antes que ellos… lamentablemente tenía que atenderlos, si no quería perder mas influencia en el senado de la que ese bastardo de Spartacus le hacía perder cada día. Maldecía el día en que Claudio había traído a Roma a ese perro Tracio, y el momento en que el mierda de Batiatus le perdonó la vida en la Arena… si ese bastardo no se hubiera cruzado en sus vidas, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Seguramente estaría cómodamente en su propia villa de Roma, casado con Seppia y con algún hijo bendiciendo su casa. En lugar de eso se conformaba con la villa del senador Albinius y la viuda de Batiatus como futura esposa.

En eso debía admitir que no podía quejarse. Lucrecia era una mujer maravillosa. Inteligente, sabia, hermosa, temerosa de los Dioses y de las antiguas tradiciones… y con la ambición necesaria para ser su esposa. Había llegado a desearla tanto hasta el punto de sentir afecto profundo por ella, puede que no amor todavía, pero podía llegar a amarla sin duda alguna.

Pero si debía ser sincero, ahora su mente estaba turbada con la visita de los Egipcios esa noche a su casa, noche que debía ser perfecta, una noche que hasta los mismos Dioses recordarían.

Se encontraba pensando en que hacer para complacerlos, cuando sintió unas suaves y calidas manos rodeando su cintura con lentitud y deliberada docilidad; y acto seguido, un beso sedoso como un pétalo de rosa en su cuello, impregnando sus sentidos con su dulce y perfumado aroma. Era ella, reconocería su fragancia en cualquier parte, incluso sin verla, así que se giró lentamente para encontrarse de frente con ella y sonreírle picadamente, sonrisa que ella devolvió llena de intenciones, besando ahora el cuello, en el hueco entre su hombro y bajo su mandíbula.

−Lucrecia… –murmuró él.

Ella se apartó un poco, mirándole con las palabras de sobra pensadas guardadas en sus labios.

−Los planes han de acelerarse amor –dijo ella suavemente, casi susurrando –Ilithyia esta saliéndose de mi control… acabo de encontrarla suspirando de pasión por ese puto Tracio.

Varinius chasqueó la lengua con desprecio e incredulidad, negando lentamente con la cabeza antes de responder con mordaz ironía.

−Tal vez sea cierto lo que dicen de su polla –finalizó el rubio –y haya embrujado con ella a esta estúpida niña, placer que pronto vera privado de sus sentidos…

−Si mis manos pueden hacer algo –agregó Lucrecia duramente.

−Creeme, lo harán –dijo Varinius –estoy cansado de esta pantomima… los Dioses nos verán libres de su presencia indeseada sin mas tardanza.

Lucrecia sonrió, abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos con un suave suspiro, mientras el devolvía el abrazo estrechándola entre sus brazos con la mirada fija en la antorcha que colgaba de la pared frente a ellos, jugando con un largo y castaño rizo de ella entrelazado entre sus manos.

−Tus palabras elevan mi espíritu –dijo Lucrecia.

El sonrió imperceptiblemente, cerrando los ojos relajándose por fin, igualmente suspirando.

−Entonces daré vida a los deseos –respondió –y podremos enterrar este asunto para vivir nuestra vida a la luz de la gloriosa Roma.

Ella abrió los ojos entonces, mirándole con emoción.

−Que los Dioses te oigan –rogó.

Y sus suaves pero sinceras palabras provocaron una pequeña risa involuntaria en Varinius, que abrió sus ojos azules para clavarlos en los de ella, encontrando sus miradas azules.

−Siempre lo hacen –finalizó él.

Y entre sonrisa y sonrisa, unieron sus labios en un beso, lento y apasionado, sabiendo que si sus planes salían bien, tal como ellos dos había planeado y los Dioses les favorecían; esa misma noche serían libres de la jodida y odiada presencia de Ilithyia, que se reuniría con su padre en las costas de la otra vida librándolos de ella y haciéndolos con una considerable suma, testamento que Varinius había tenido a bien falsificar… solo faltaba una pieza para que el juego terminara de encajar, y pronto la tendrían.

El hijo de Spartacus e Ilithyia.

* * *

Spartacus terminó de ajustar el cinturón blanco de su nueva y lujosa túnica.

Se sentía sucio, manchado con esas ropas de noble que Agron, él y Gannicus habían robado de un carro de mercaderes hacía unas horas procedente del puerto de Tebas. Mentiría si dijera que no le sentaba bien. Pero no se sentía el mismo llevando esa ropa… si todo iba bien solo tendría que llevarla una noche mientras rescataba a Ilithyia y se hacía pasar por embajador Egipcio, por molesto que le resultara. Se trataba de una falda blanca hasta sus rodillas, tejida con suave hilo de seda y lino. Sobre sus hombros llevaba un collar de oro con un escarabajo como estandarte, cuyo cuerpo estaba tallado en lapislazuli, piedra azul; y sobre la cabeza, para ocultar un poco su identidad o al menos intentarlo, llevaba una tela blanca que cubría su cabello, larga hasta sus hombros, rematada con una pequeña cinta de oro que parecía una corona, con el mismo escarabajo del collar en ella.

−Me siento ridiculo –exclamó finalmente, disgustado.

Gannicus y Agron se giraron dándose la vuelta mientras se cambiaban, y clavaron sus ojos en él, ambos irritados.

− ¿Tu hablas de ridículo? –dijo Gannicus sin perder la diversión en su voz –al menos tú no tienes que llevar esta jodida peluca… da un calor como el infierno.

Spartacus negó con la cabeza, obstinado.

−Mal necesario si deseas ocultarte a ti mismo del reconocimiento Romano –respondió Spartacus tajantemente –eras un Dios de la Arena para ellos y tu cabello es imposible disimularlo… nos hubieran reconocido al instante si te presentaras allí con tus trenzas rubias brillando al sol... por simbólico que resultara.

−Problema que hubiera sido fácilmente arreglado si este jodido terco dejara que le cortásemos el pelo –intervino Agron, terminando de ajustarse el pañuelo que cubría su rostro.

Gannicus se adelantó, perdiendo la diversión en su rostro y poniéndose ligeramente a la defensiva, con la voz brusca al responder.

− ¡Eso jamás! –exclamó Gannicus − ¡Soy Celta! ¿recuerdas? el pelo es un símbolo de hombría y valor entre mi pueblo, ni muerto me veras sin él.

−Muy bien –cortó Spartacus exasperado –entonces lleva la peluca sin quejarte y cierra la boca, si valoras tu cabeza sobre los hombros.

El rubio masculló algo inteligible mientras se daba la vuelta pensando seriamente en las gargantas de Romanos que iba a cortar si alguno se atrevía a poner una Gladius sobre su cuerpo… pobres de los que se atrevieran a desafiarle. Al menos de esa forma se sentiría más tranquilo, incluso aliviado, de verse de nuevo en su elemento natural… donde se sentía libre como un águila.

Agron por el contrario, a pesar de que había aceptado con silenciosa irritación el ponerse el pañuelo en el rostro y la tela sobre el pelo para intentar disimular como podía; no se sentía cómodo ni contento con la idea de ir al mismo corazón de Roma… tenía el presentimiento de que nada iba a salir como ellos lo habían planeado, y únicamente hacía esto por Nasir, porque se rehusaba a dejarle ir solo. A parte de los lazos de Hermandad que le unían a Spartacus, nada le hubiera hecho en su sano juicio pisar Roma.

Cuando los tres estuvieron vestidos completamente, se miraron unos a otros, asombrados y horrorizados a partes iguales.

Spartacus, que interpretaba el papel más importante, el de embajador, estaba limpio y brillante en su tunica impoluta; mientras que Gannicus y Agron, que interpretarían a su guardia personal, iban más discretos; únicamente ataviados con una falda blanca y un cinturón igualmente blanco, del que llevaban atadas unas cimitarras de acero y cobre. Así que cuando finalmente se dieron por satisfechos, Spartacus asintió complacido, dándose la vuelta y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el otro lado de la hondonada.

−Veamos como les ha ido a Nasir y a Saxa –dijo mientras comenzaba a andar colina arriba, donde estaban los mencionados.

Agron y Gannicus asintieron, siguiendo sus pasos, por lo que tras subir la colina y bajarla, encontraron una escena peculiar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Saxa estaba ataviada a la manera Egipcia, al igual que Nasir, y a diferencia de ellos mismos, parecían aceptar el cambio con alegría. Nasir estaba vestido igualmente que cuando era un esclavo personal, con una falda de lino blanca y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, sencillo y sin pretensiones… puesto que interpretaba el papel que tan de sobra conocía, el de ser el esclavo del embajador; mientras que Saxa llevaba un vestido perlado y translucido, largo hasta los tobillos, con los hombros descubiertos y pulseras de cobre y oro en las manos y los brazos.

Costaba aceptar que era ella a quien miraban, pues una larga peluca negra igual que la de Gannicus −quien la llevaba peinada en una larga trenza− ocultaba sus largos y rubios rizos, haciendo que pareciera una verdadera mediterránea, dado lo bronceado de su piel largamente curtida por el sol y la caza. Sin embargo, lo más valioso para Spartacus era lo que entre los brazos estaba sosteniendo, atado con una suave piel a su cintura.

El pequeño Lucis iba a ir con ellos, eso quedaba fuera de toda discusión; Spartacus jamás se separaría de su hijo.

No cometería el error que le hizo perder a Sura dos veces, esta vez iba a tener a quien amaba a su lado, siempre protegido a la sombra de su espada… y enviaría a la otra vida a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar a su hijo de la forma equivocada, o simplemente de forma que le disgustara… y Saxa jugaba un papel muy importante en esa acción; puesto que ella sería su concubina, su puta, la madre de su hijo mientras durara esa pantomima en la que ellos se infiltraban.

Al verles la chica sonrió, saludándoles, gesto que ellos devolvieron con confianza.

−Estamos preparados Spartacus –dijo Saxa –podemos partir ahora si así lo ordenas.

El Tracio asintió, y sin más palabras, solo con un gesto de su cabeza, los cinco comenzaron a andar en dirección a unos establos para robar los caballos que les permitieran entrar de forma triunfal y llena de laureles en la siempre viva y ajetreada Roma.

* * *

Las esclavas corrían de un lado a otro de la habitación, nerviosas y ajetreadas.

La luz del crepúsculo brillaba rosada, pálida y naranja mientras entraba por los amplios ventanales de la villa e inundaba la estancia con el suave aroma de los naranjos en el patio, mezclándose con el delicioso olor que subía desde las cocinas, donde todo estaba preparándose para la cena de esa noche. Los patos se asaban en la hoguera, las cazuelas hervían rebosantes de sopas y estofados de pollo, cordero y ternera; las verduras y hortalizas se cocían en sus cuencos de barro, las aves se tostaban entre las brasas mientras las cocineras se ocupaban afanosamente de regar en miel y licor los pasteles de maíz, trigo y semillas que los panaderos habían preparado… el festín de esa noche sería de una suculencia largamente recordada.

Lucrecia terminaba de atar los lazos de su vestido de seda rosada mientras una esclava entrelazaba perlas en el tocado que llevaba, sus castaños rizos sueltos por toda su espalda… estaba radiante.

Y es que la noche lo merecía; esta iba a ser una velada triplemente glorificada si sus planes salían como iba previsto… y todo avanzaba a buen ritmo, como estaba comprobando, los Dioses sonreían desde las alturas a su causa, llenándola de alegría y regocijo mientras su estúpida esclava terminaba de peinarla.

Ilithyia por el contrario, jugaba con las joyas en su joyero, ya completamente vestida, pero para nada animada. La joven se puso en pie y se dirigió a mirarse al espejo alto y de cuerpo entero que había a su espalda, colgado en la pared, observando la figura que en el se reflejaba. Vio una mujer joven, rubia y brillante… maravillosa. El vestido de un intenso verde aguamarina resaltaba sus ojos, y el oro de sus joyas la hacía lucir mas hermosa que la propia Venus, quien debiera estar celosa en su nube cuando la mirara. Y sin embargo… no era feliz.

No había alegría en esos ojos azules, ni una sonrisa radiante en esos labios pintados de suave malva.

Esa no era ella.

Esa no era la mujer que disfrutaba de las fiestas Romanas con alegría, bebiendo de los mejores vinos y licores, coqueteando con los senadores mientras su padre sonreía orgulloso cuando ella pasaba… no; esa mujer ya no existía. Ilithyia Albinius, la joven Patricia Romana, había muerto en el instante que su corazón había sido entregado a ese Tracio que en cada pensamiento que tenía, la asaltaba y la llamaba. La llamaba por su nombre y sonreía cuando la miraba, alegría y amor reflejados en esos ojos azules intensos, fieros y letales como una tormenta desatada.

_Ilithyia… _

La joven suspiró tensando la mandíbula y enfadándose consigo misma, ligeramente irritada al comprobar lo débil que podía llegar a ser, lo estúpida que estaba siendo y lo mal que se estaba comportando.

−Por la polla de los Dioses, ya es suficiente Ilithyia… –se dijo en voz alta a si misma, para darse fuerza −eres una Albinius… y esta noche tienes que brillar como tal.

Así que llena de esa nueva y renaciente resolución, la joven salió de sus alcobas, dirigiendo sus pasos por las escaleras hacia el patio, donde seguramente la primera recepción tendría lugar; y la tarde se había cerrado ya hasta convertirse en noche naciente cuando sus pasos se detuvieron bajo las ricas y suaves telas que decoraban el tejado. Lucrecia ya estaba allí, hablando estrechamente con Varinius, ambos elegantemente vestidos, ensimismados en su conversación mientras esperaban que el embajador y sus criados llegaran.

Ilithyia dirigió sus pasos hasta ellos, deteniéndose a su lado.

− ¿Y bien? –inquirió con fingida curiosidad − ¿piensan hacernos esperar mucho más? ¿O acaso la cortesía no es una costumbre que esos perros conozcan?

Varinius le dirigió una mirada dura, con el rostro serio y la mandíbula tensa, moderado al responder.

−Modera tu lenguaje, mujer –dijo el hombre secamente –no podemos ofender a esos "perros" si queremos que el senado no nos eche de la ciudad como a las mierdas y rameras que inundan las calles por provocar una ofensa irreparable ¿he hablado con claridad?

−Meridiana –respondió ella igualmente dura.

Lucrecia posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Varinius, calmando su ánimo. Después le dirigió a Ilithyia una mirada cargada de simbolismo.

−Tomemos una copa de vino para suavizar el ambiente –dijo suavemente la mujer, conociendo perfectamente como moverse en tales escenarios –estoy segura que no van a tardar mucho más… los Dioses han hablado susurrando palabras animosas.

−Espero que te oigan –respondió Varinius –mi paciencia empieza a colmarse, y mi corrección tiene sus límites…

Ilithyia bufó incrédula, pero se abstuvo de contestar, gesto que Lucrecia agradeció, pues era pronto todavía para que el plan empezara su marcha. Sin embargo, como si Lucrecia en verdad fuera vidente y los Dioses les hubieran escuchado, las puertas se abrieron y los guardias de Varinius anunciaron que los extranjeros habían llegado. Lucrecia soltó un suspiro claramente aliviada, mientras que Ilithyia por el contrario contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, esperando ver quienes eran las personas que cruzaban por las puertas… y no tuvo que esperar más para averiguarlo.

Siguiendo a los soldados de Varinius, que se hicieron a un lado mostrando en posición respetuosa sus lanzas, apareció un hombre, y al mirarle, algo dentro de Ilithyia dio un vuelco.

No sabía que era, pero algo en él era terriblemente familiar, cosa que era completamente imposible, ya que no le conocía de nada. Era alto y bien formado, con los músculos marcados y esculpidos bajo el sol. Lucía una barba muy poblada, de un castaño claro, cosa habitual, siendo griego egipcio, aunque a ella se le hizo rara. Una tira de oro en su cabeza con un escarabajo de oro y lapislázuli grabados en ella demostraba su autoridad, y las joyas y colgantes que portaba, su riqueza. Tras él y a su lado caminaba una mujer joven, orgullosa y recta, con una larga melena negra salpicada de hilos de oro con los que jugaba un bebe, un bebe de varios meses que la mujer llevaba sentado en su regazo, sujetándolo con un brazo.

Ilithyia se quedo boquiabierta de asombro, sintiendo un mazazo por dentro al creer reconocer a su hijo ahí, frente a ella, por lo que dio dos pasos hacia delante en dirección al bebe; sin embargo, antes de que llegara a acercarse el hombre que era el líder de esos bárbaros, el embajador, habló sin moverse siquiera de donde estaba.

−Num, Iten –ordenó en voz dura y alta el hombre, haciendo que sus dos guardias se adelantaran, con la espada desenvainada.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a tocarla, Ilithyia se detuvo, parando sus pasos en seco, alarmada. Varinius se adelantó, con las manos alzadas en símbolo de amistosa cordialidad, mostrando una sonrisa mas falsa que la de una víbora, emponzoñada en veneno, pero que podría engañar a cualquiera que no le conociera… lamentablemente para él, Spartacus sabía perfectamente como era. Y lo que estaba pasando. Así que sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que todo iba tal como lo había previsto, se dijo de manera triunfal interiormente.

−Amigos de Roma –dijo Varinius lentamente –no es cortesía en nuestro país desenvainar la espada en presencia de una dama, os ruego que las guardéis.

Spartacus fingió meditarlo durante unos instantes, asintiendo finalmente. Con ello Agron y Gannicus, es decir Num e Iten, envainaron las espadas de nuevo en sus cinturones, retrocediendo, interpretando el papel de guardaespaldas a la perfección, obedeciendo las órdenes de su supuesto amo, el embajador Ausar, Spartacus.

−Disculpas si mis hombres han asustado a tus mujeres Romanas –dijo Spartacus de forma ronca y calculada –era necesario intervenir. La mujer de cabello dorado ha estado apunto de violar una ley de nuestro pueblo. Los niños de sangre pura no pueden ser tocados por infieles…

Varinius, Ilithyia y Lucrecia les miraron asombrados, mientras que Gannicus guardaba una sonrisa por dentro, sin demostrar emoción alguna en su cara. Al parecer las lecciones que le había dado a Spartacus mientras cabalgaban habían servido de algo… el jodido Tracio era mas terco y obstinado que una fiera enjaulada, pero tenia inteligencia y aprendía rápido, además de que sabía jugar bien sus cartas. El cabrón estaba interpretando el papel a la puta perfección.

−La disculpa es mía, embajador, no volverá a pasar –respondió Varinius –ahora, si la gracia de la noche lo permite, pasemos al interior a tomar una cena; los placeres de Roma son muchos y deliciosos, y espero poder mostrároslos al menos en parte mientras estéis aquí…

Spartacus asintió suavizando la expresión, mostrando casi una sonrisa.

−Oferta gratamente recibida –dijo, adelantándose.

Entonces, y solo cuando los demás hubieron adelantado sus pasos Spartacus, Agron, Gannicus, Nasir y Saxa comenzaron a andar por el amplio patio en dirección a los salones del Domus, atravesando la villa, que estaba amplia y ricamente iluminada con pequeñas velas de cera aromatizada con inciensos, y antorchas decoradas con viandas de uvas y flores… desde luego, Varinius no había reparado en gastos para recibirlos, y el pensamiento lleno de interna alegría a Spartacus sabiendo que había molestado al bastardo haciendo que gastara una buena suma.

Cuando llegaron al salón, se encontraron con que había un grupo de músicos al fondo, que a su llegada comenzaron a tocar música típica romana, de la que tantas veces habían escuchado en las fiestas de la casa de Batiatus; y así, acompañados por la melodiosa melodía de flautas y arpas, Spartacus y Saxa se tumbaron en sus respectivos sofás mullidos y acomodados entre cojines, comiendo de los platos que tenían mas cerca con una sola mano llena de joyas. Y entonces empezó la fiesta. A una orden de Varinius, quien chasqueó dos dedos, entraron un grupo de esclavos personales en la sala llevando cantidad de bandejas de plata en sus manos, agachándose como perros para ofrecerles la suculenta y deliciosa cena.

Spartacus no podía quejarse… iba a cenar bien a costa de la poderosa Roma… el pensamiento hizo que sonriera ligeramente, volviéndose a mirar a Gannicus y Agron, que seguramente le estarían maldiciendo por dentro dada su jodida suerte, y es que así era. En primer lugar les sirvieron delicioso marisco y ostras, acompañados por una salsa que Spartacus jamás había probado, suave y fría, pero deliciosa… después llegó una sopa de lo que pudo identificar como verdura, setas y ¿faisán? ¿paloma? sin duda alguna clase de ave de sabor suave, extremadamente deliciosa. Cuando estaba esperando que se llevaran los platos para traer los postres, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando entraron varios cochinillos asados, que le hicieron la boca agua, seguidos de aves ensartadas en brochetas y bañadas en una salsa oscura y dulce.

Aun quedaban muchos platos para el postre, y con todo ello si que pudo terminárselos, fingiendo su mayor elegancia y modales al actuar y comer, tal como Nasir le había enseñado.

El postre consistió en fruta como piña, datil, melocotón y naranja bañadas en licor fuerte, y deliciosos pasteles de semillas impregnados en miel y rellenos de suave crema de huevo… Absolutamente una maravilla traída de tierras Sirias que esos bastardos no se merecían, pero que por una noche el iba a disfrutar como si se tratara de uno mas entre ellos. Finalmente la cena terminó, y se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades, entre las cuales estaba la caída del bárbaro salvaje huido, Spartacus.

La situación no podía dejar de parecerle cómica, hablar con sus mayores enemigos sobre si mismo, sobre su propia muerte como si nada… estaba jugando bien su papel, y ellos no estaban notando nada.

En un momento determinado, cuando la noche era fresca y la luna ya había comenzado a asomar en el cielo, Spartacus se excuso con la clara intención de ir a los baños, guiado por una esclava personal de Lucrecia fue conducido por los lujosos pasillos de mármol y alabastro hasta el lugar, unas termas de precioso diseño y ricamente ataviadas, donde había unos espacios a los lados donde poder aliviarse… asi que cuando unos minutos mas tarde salió, no esperó encontrarse de frente con nadie… y menos con ella.

Ahí, en frente de si mismo estaba Ilithyia en toda su hermosa gloria, mirándole con una expresión misteriosa, los brazos cruzados sobre la seda azul aguamarina.

La joven se adelantó dos pasos sin dejar de mirarle con esa expresión que no revelaba nada, rompiendo el silencio por fin.

− ¿Es vuestro? –inquirió ella, misteriosa y sorprendentemente seria.

Spartacus la miró confundido, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz al responder.

−Colmais mi paciencia, mujer, hablándome en ese tono –respondió el Tracio interpretando su papel –no se de que estáis hablando, pero moderaros si queréis conservar la lengua.

Ella se detuvo, sonriendo un poco divertida al principio, pero borrando la sonrisa rápidamente para dejar que el ceño frunciera su rostro, molesta por algo.

−Os estoy hablando de ese niño –dijo entonces Ilithyia − ¿acaso es hijo vuestro?

Spartacus se adelantó, tanteándola, quedando frente a frente el uno al otro, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

−No tengo porque responderos, insolente Romana, pero lo haré de todas formas –dijo Spartacus arrollándola con su mirada azul intensa clavándola en la suya –ese niño es hijo mío, si, y de mi esclava… así que cejad vuestro interés en el o no respondo de…

− ¡Basta Spartacus! –exclamó Ilithyia repentinamente − ¡detén esta mentira! ¡eres un jodido estúpido por haberte arriesgado! Jupiter… ¿¡En que estabas pensando!

Spartacus retrocedió como si ella le hubiera dado un mazazo… ¿Cómo era posible?

− ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –inquirió el Tracio, recobrando la compostura.

Ella bufó irritada, mirándole con igual intensidad que antes.

− ¿Creías que podrías engañarme únicamente con esas ropas? –preguntó ella retóricamente, haciendo una pausa –te conozco Tracio, no podría olvidar esos ojos azules que tengo grabados bajo la piel a fuego desde aquella noche cuando creía que era Crixus quien me estaba tomando… ni aunque deseara hacerlo podría sacarte de dentro...

−Ilithyia… –comenzó Spartacus.

Pero ella no le escuchó, interrumpiéndole antes de que pudiera continuar.

− ¡Y Lucis! –exclamó la joven, molesta − ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo aquí? ¡lo deje contigo para que estuviera a salvo!

−Ilithyia… –intentó continuar de nuevo Spartacus.

− ¡Y ahora tu te arriesgas a que nos l…! –continuaba ella en su auto dialogo hasta que fue interrumpida.

Interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que la atrajeron a su lado bruscamente para unir sus labios. Spartacus la calló ferozmente con un beso apasionado, lamiendo sus labios haciendo que ella los abriera en el acto, deseosa por sentir el contacto, el baile de su lengua contra la de ella, acariciando su boca, acercando sus cuerpos, uniendo sus caderas, abrazándose con intensidad para sentir su piel contra su piel… eran fuego puro, y su corazón latía apresurado en su pecho debido a lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Como un sediento que camina por el desierto y a quien le ofrecen el deseado jarro de agua helada… así sentía su cuerpo, lleno de vida de nuevo. Hasta que Spartacus se separó, rompiendo el beso por fin.

− ¿Puedo hablar ya? –dijo él entre sus labios con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió, jadeando.

−Da… da voz a tus palabras –dijo suavemente, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Spartacus sonrió, rozando suavemente la nariz de la chica con los labios antes de hablar.

−Hemos venido a sacarte de aquí, nos vamos –comenzó el Tracio –esta noche, cuando acabe la cena y vuelvas a tus alcobas, espérame… te sacaré por los tejados y te pondré a salvo, los otros y yo nos iremos al alba, antes de que tu ausencia sea notada, como si partiéramos a Egipto con las primeras luces…

−Pero Lucrecia no… –comenzó a dudar Ilithyia.

−Calma, ya me he ocupado de eso –dijo Spartacus, de nuevo besándola.

Ilithyia suspiró, abrazándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, escuchando el latido en su pecho, tan rápido como el suyo propio.

− ¡Oh Dioses! –susurró ella desesperadamente − ¡dejad que suceda! … no quiero más que estar en tus brazos con nuestro hijo a mi lado…

El sonrió, alzando el mentón de la chica con la mano.

− ¿Rodeada de sangre y mierda? –dijo él mirándola repentinamente a los ojos − ¿sin lujos, ni esclavos? ¿sin las comodidades de tu clase? ¿podrás soportarlo?

−Ya he probado el sabor de esta vida sin ti a mi lado –respondió Ilithyia con sinceridad –y he encontrado el gusto repentinamente amargo… no tiene sentido vivir así sin una luz que guíe mis pasos…

−Entonces espérame, y verás tu camino iluminado –respondió Spartacus besándola.

Y con ese nuevo beso, tan intenso y apasionado como el anterior, el Tracio se separó de sus labios y se giró, volviendo su camino hacia los salones, donde Lucrecia y Varinius debían estar esperando.

Y sin embargo… sin embargo, algo pasó que desbarató por completo los planes que con tanto tiempo y esfuerzo había planeado, sacándolo de sus casillas y haciendo que todo fuera un caos descontrolado. Spartacus estaba acercando sus pasos hasta el salón cuando escuchó las palabras que nublaron su juicio. Eran Lucrecia y Varinius hablando.

−El veneno esta servido, tal como habíamos hablado –susurró Varinius –una copa de suave vino y veras por fin tu camino liberado de la molesta puta.

Lucrecia le sonreía mientras acariciaba su mano.

−Deja que regocije mis pensamientos entonces –murmuró la mujer, fría como el hielo, mientras sonreía –con la promesa del futuro anhelado…

Y antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Spartacus sintió que su interior se llenaba de rabia e ira, cegado de recuerdos y memorias, cegado de sangre, dolor y muerte, como una puñalada a lo mas profundo de su pecho, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos con la espada en la mano, sin importarle ya ser o no descubierto, estaba yendo rápido… pero para él todo iba tan despacio como si el mundo fuese a cámara lenta, no podía escuchar nada, no podía ver nada, nada mas que las lagrimas cegándolo como un fuego abrasador.

"_¡Nooooo! ¡Noooooooo!"_

"_¿A cuantos hombres matarías para verla de nuevo en tus brazos? ¿A cien… a mil… ?"_

"_Eeey… soy yo… estoy aquí…"_

Como había visto el reconocimiento en sus amados ojos azul cielo, antes de que el aliento se le fuera al amor de su vida entre sus manos…

_Sura…_

Y como el hacha había volado aquel día en el bosque, en medio de aquella batalla, alejando a otro ser querido de su lado…

"_Se que no me amarás nunca como yo te amo a ti… pero por favor… no me alejes de tu lado…"_

"_Nunca lo haría… eres muy preciada a mi corazón"_

"_¡Spartacus!"_

Como ya no volvería a ver su alegre sonrisa, ni sus ojos oscuros en plena tarde.

_Mira…_

Y como ahora esos bastardos hijos de los siete infiernos pretendían robarle a la mujer que tenía su pobre y herido corazón colgando en sus manos, llevándosela de ese mundo cruel de forma vil y repulsiva, con un cobarde veneno… la ira pudo mas que su cordura, y todo el sentimiento se apoderó de él y saltó por encima de la mesa, espada en mano, degollando a uno de los invitados manchando la espada de sangre y salpicándolo todo a su paso. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Agron y Gannicus saltaron igualmente, sacando sus Gladius y comenzando a matar a los guardias de Varinius, que entraron en la sala con las espadas desenvainadas para responder al ataque lanzado por Spartacus… y en ese momento llegó Ilithyia, quedándose de piedra donde estaba, en medio del caos.

Tal como si de un recuerdo viviente se tratara la escena se repetía ante sus ojos, sangre, vísceras y muerte. Lo mismo que pasó en la casa de Batiatus aquel fatídico día. Su temor encarnado.

La copa de vino que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo, empapando su vestido sin importarle, mientras la chica se llevaba las manos a la cara para cubrir su expresión de horror viendo como Lucrecia trataba de esconderse tras Varinius al ver que Spartacus, que ya no fingía ser ningún embajador, se quitaba el tocado del pelo y se arrancaba el collar de oro del pecho arrojándolo al suelo mientras escupía a su lado, apuntando a las dos personas frente a él con su espada. La antigua Domina atenazada al brazo del Cónsul, y él mirándolo con tremendo rencor, odio y desprecio brillando en su desfigurada cara.

Varinius finalmente rompió el silencio, escupiéndole a la cara a Spartacus mientras tensaba la mandíbula, pero este ni siquiera se movió de su sitio, aun apuntándolos a ambos con la espada.

−Has ganado esta vez Tracio –dijo el rubio con fría serenidad –puedes matarme a mí… y a quien me suceda… pero jamás vencerás a Roma.

Spartacus respondió con letal rabia contenida.

−Ni tendré que hacerlo… –espetó duramente el Tracio –mientras sucias serpientes como vosotros lideréis esta tierra, ningún hombre libre podrá tener paz… dad tiempo al tiempo y veréis a vuestra ambición clavarle el puñal a vuestro imperio... tal vez yo no este ahí para verlo, pero Roma temblara bajo la espada de algún hombre bueno, y yo lo veré desde la otra vida… ¡Con mi esposa, y todos los que me arrebatasteis!

Entonces, sorprendiéndolos a todos Lucrecia repentinamente se adelanto, soltándose del agarre de Varinius con una serenidad que el Tracio jamás le había conocido a la Domina en su vida, con una paz interior que brillaba en su rostro como si hubiera aceptado que no tenía sentido seguir luchando, pues sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera su muerte estaba asegurada… así que la abrazaría con rapidez, entregándose a la muerte donde Quintus la estaba esperando.

−Spartacus… –susurró ella, arrodillándose.

Spartacus la miró, entendiéndolo, y aunque era un signo de piedad y compasión, asintió alzando la espada mientras Ilithyia veía la escena lentamente; como la espada iba bajando en dirección al cuello de Lucrecia, como la sangre roja como el vino goteaba por el brillante acero, y como rozaba la suave piel, cortándola como una pluma fina, haciendo que la cabeza bañada en rizos castaños cayera hacia un lado, mientras el cuerpo inmóvil vestido en seda rosa se empapaba de sangre y caía hacia atrás sin nada que sostener mas que un cuerpo inanimado.

La rubia soltó un grito horrorizado sin poder evitarlo, tapándose los ojos cuando escuchó el grito de Varinius y el posterior golpe en el suelo indicando que el cuerpo había terminado cayendo sin vida al suelo, y de pronto unas calidas manos sobre sus hombros y unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, estrechándola entre su pecho, susurrando palabras de aliento a su oido.

−Todo ha terminado… –susurró la voz, su voz −eres libre… podemos volver a casa...

Y como en una nebulosa, huyeron de Roma.

La libertad tan añorada y tantas veces soñada llegó a ella como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Sin apenas darse cuenta los meses pasaron. Los acontecimientos corrieron ante sus ojos como si de latidos del corazón se tratara.

La guerra duro meses después de aquel incidente… y ellos regresaron a los bosques, donde se reunieron con Crixus y el ejercito de hombres libres para hacer frente a Roma fuera cual fuese el resultado. La batalla fue algo que jamás podrían olvidar, quedaría gravado en sus retinas hasta el día en que cruzaran hacia la otra vida, donde se reunirían con todos los amigos que aquel fatídico día habían caído. Roma venció, ellos perdieron, pero a su vez lograron ganar sus vidas… por perdido que estuviera su sueño de un mundo en el que todos fueran iguales, se tenían los unos a los otros.

Y eso les bastaba… pues lo habían dado todo de sus vidas, sus corazones y destinos, y no había servido de nada… así que finalmente aceptaron la amarga realidad.

Agron siguió luchando en la rebelión junto a Crixus hasta que este tras perder a Naevia en una dura y trágica batalla perdió las ganas de vivir llenando su alma de sed de sangre y matándose a si mismo junto a medio ejercito Romano, reuniéndose con ella en la otra vida. Saxa, Donar y los Germanos sobrevivieron para ver la luz de un nuevo día, a pesar de las muchas bajas que tuvieron en sus bandos, regresando a las tierras del este del Rhin con Agron liderándolos y Nasir a su lado. Gannicus sobrevivió a la ultima batalla a duras penas quedando malherido, pero se negó a seguir viviendo para poder reunirse con su amada Melitta en la otra vida, con la esperanza de poder estar de nuevo en sus brazos junto a la calida bienvenida de un amigo que le había perdonado y había aceptado el amor entre su esposa y su preciado hermano.

Tras huir de Roma y haber derrotado a la mayoría de los generales Romanos, Spartacus sobrevivió con heridas insalvables tanto en su alma como en su cuerpo, pero junto a su hijo y a Ilithyia a su lado podía soportar el dolor de la vida, sintiendo que aunque hubiera perdido tanto… sucorazón había vuelto a latir de nuevo. Y ahora, libres para vivir juntos otra vida, ahora que la guerra había terminado y la tierra era grande y basta bajo sus pies con los caminos amplios y el aire puro lejos de la sombra de Roma… podían vivir juntos su amor, construir una familia, y vivir la vida que les había sido negada, al menos, felices.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado! :D**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**A mi en lo personal me parece un final justo, y sinceramente, estoy muy satisfecha con el final que le he dado a los personajes, pues he sido justa y realista con ellos… Seguramente dentro de un tiempo os suba algun One-shot aparte, en el que haga un "años después" de este capitulo, y vaya, quiza haya mas niños en la familia Sparlithyia XDD pero eso sera en otro momento, y en otra historia, ahora, he finalizado esta como mereciais por ser tan pacientes conmigo.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos mis lectores, a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario, y a quienes me han apoyado, os quiero gente!**

**Solo me queda despedirme hasta mi proxima historia, y nada, pediros que me dejeis vuestra opinión en un review, ya que me hara feliz y me animara a seguir escribiendo mas!**

**Besos preciosos mios!**


End file.
